


Keep You With Me

by lucasdias960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Scott, Dom Derek Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Scerek Anon Week, Gen, Overstimulation, Season/Series 03, Sub Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Derek Hale, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Virgin Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 55,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: Derek shouldn’t allow himself to do this. He should pull away, force them both to get over it and forget it, but he didn’t have it in him. He had no idea what he was doing, or why, just that he needed it. He knew he’d regret allowing it later, and try his hardest to deny it, but at the moment, no one was around to judge him, and from Scott’s movements, it wasn’t a one sided feeling.





	1. Keep You With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek shouldn’t allow himself to do this. He should pull away, force them both to get over it and forget it, but he didn’t have it in him. He had no idea what he was doing, or why, just that he needed it. He knew he’d regret allowing it later, and try his hardest to deny it, but at the moment, no one was around to judge him, and from Scott’s movements, it wasn’t a one sided feeling.

Derek shouldn’t allow himself to do this. He should pull away, force them both to get over it and forget it, but he didn’t have it in him. He had no idea what he was doing, or why, just that he needed it. He knew he’d regret allowing it later, and try his hardest to deny it, but at the moment, no one was around to judge him, and from Scott’s movements, it wasn’t a one sided feeling. 

He tugged the omega in his lap, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist tightly as he moved their lips together almost desperately, soft sounds escaping while his fingers dug into Scott’s shirt. He finally managed to pull himself away, resting his forehead against Scott’s as he tried to slow his breathing, his heart racing in his chest. 

“Now…would be the time to say stop,” he breathed, looking up at Scott with sincere green eyes.

Scott knew full well what it was he was doing, what he was getting into, and yet he didn’t stop. He didn’t push Derek away, but only wanted to keep him closer. Letting out a pleased grunt as Derek helped them be just that, their bodies aligning together as Scott kept his head tipped up, one hand locked around Derek’s neck and the other roaming to tangle his fingers into dark hair, biting down at Derek’s bottom lip before Derek separated them, his chest heaving heavily as he stared into an endless pool of green. He had never noticed the color of Derek’s eyes before. Had never had a reason to be this up close to him.

He heard what Derek said, his mouth running dry. He licked at his lips, closing his eyes as he moved his hand from Derek’s hair to the back of the older man’s head, keeping their foreheads together. He should stay stop. That was the right thing to do. Because they were jumping straight into this without thinking clearly. Emotions had been running high since he stomped into the school parking lot only hours earlier, but he didn’t stay stop.

A smile tugging to his lips, instead he shook his head. “You’re…not going to be hearing that from me. I think I’ve said that enough already.” And then he was dragging Derek back to him, tugging at Derek’s shirt before he took a breath. He didn’t allow himself to dwell on what he was doing before he moved back slightly so that he could bring Derek’s shirt up and over his head before he grounded their mouths together again in a wild kiss, rougher this time. Because he wasn’t quite ready yet to let go.

Derek waited for those words, the one that would break all physical contact between them, but they never came. He didn’t want to admit that made him happy. He couldn’t. He didn’t even know what this was, not in the slightest, he just knew that he didn’t want it to end. 

He grinned effortlessly, lifting his arms to let his shirt be removed and tossed to the floor, and then he was pulling Scott back in with a tight grip, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the animalistic movements that Scott was forcing on him. He /loved/ it. He realized the attraction was Scott’s fire, and the need to defy him at all times, yet he still cared about the alpha for some reason. All piled into one and it made Derek want him even more, reaching down for the hem of the omega’s shirt to pull it off and throw it to the side. Long fingers ran down Scott’s chest before he lifted the other from his lap and pushed him down onto the ground and moved over him, crushing their lips together once more. 

His hands wandered over the other boy’s tanned chest, nails digging in until he reached the waistband of his jeans, resting there for a moment before he moved it back up. He wasn’t going to push any of it, and let Scott decide where it went, because frankly, if he allowed himself he would have impaled himself already.

Scott breathed heavily, letting out a choked gasp when he could finally take in some air after the kiss, letting his shirt be discarded from him as his heart beat erratically in his chest. From a combination of things - from adrenaline, from desire, from nervousness, anticipation. And he let himself be manhandled to the ground, cupping Derek’s face as they kissed, a sort of fire building between them. And he felt himself melting in the flames, and yet he did nothing to extinguish them, only added to them as he pushed gently at Derek’s chest when he felt the hands leave his jeans. A tad awkwardly, he gave Derek a peck on the mouth as he grinned sheepishly, reaching down to unbutton his own pants, lifting his ass off the floor so that he could tug them down.

Kicking them off once they were down to his ankles, he brought Derek closer again, nipping at his ear, breathing hotly into his ear as he timidly reached down between them, snaking his hand all along Derek’s toned chest, down the well-toned abs and dipping his hand underneath the waistband of Derek’s jeans, glancing at Derek with a questioning look, almost shy, before he gave a wolfish grin. 

He was giving him the okay, he figured, in his actions, but for all the arguing that they did, for all the lack of communication, he knew Derek well enough to know that he was going to need more than that. So he yanked at Derek’s jeans, because he didn’t think he could get any less subtle than that. “Come on,” he beckoned heatedly, almost unsure of speaking any words on the chance that it would break the spell they seemed to be under.

Derek’s head was spinning, and he didn’t realize what Scott was doing until he watched his jeans slide to the ground. He never thought he’d seen anything hotter in his entire life, awestruck for a moment before he finally looked back at Scott, biting his lip anxiously. He should stop this, as the adult in the situation. But /god/ he wanted it so badly. It wasn’t even just sex, he wanted Scott and he couldn’t even figure out why it had gone this far but it couldn’t end now. 

He felt Scott’s hands tugging at his jeans and bit his lips, reaching down to unbutton them as he shoved them off quickly, leaning down to press his lips against Scott’s neck. A thin layer of fabric separated them, which wasn’t much at all, and the delicious friction he felt when he rolled his hips downwards was enough to make a wolf howl. 

He trailed his lips along the omegas neck, biting and sucking harshly as one hand gripped the others hip tightly, grinding their hips together in a slow stuttered rhythm. He finally managed to stop himself, pulling away to meet Scott’s eyes with a concerned expression. 

“Are…are you sure that you want this?” he asked breathlessly. “Just…just say so and we’ll stop and never talk about it again.”

He felt the need to say what he wanted out loud, for Scott to be inside him, even though the usual dominance stereotype would be for the alpha to be on top. He didn’t want that. He wanted to feel every single moment because he wasn’t sure how long this would last.

Scott tilted his neck to the side, biting down at his bottom lip enough to break skin to bite back a whimper as they were now skin on skin, save for the last piece of clothing that separated them from being laid bare before each other. And this was different, so different, than anything he had ever done before this, that his nerves were causing his body to shake, and the desire was hazing his vision as he bucked his hips up, un-versed in this sort of sexual interaction. He’d never been with another man before, and he didn’t know exactly how it was supposed to work, and his hips stuttered in their motions as they went up to meet Derek’s.

He moved to wrap a leg around one of Derek’s own, twisting it around so that they could be that much closer. It was as if they couldn’t be close enough. He just needed more, more of whatever it was that Derek would give him and he buried a hand into his hair, tugging at the strands as his cheeks flushed and he met Derek’s gaze. Was he sure that he wanted this? Scott wasn’t sure that he had ever been more sure of anything in his life. 

“Yes,” he breathed out in response. “I…I want this.” Whatever this was. There wasn’t a name for it. And he didn’t want to place a name on it because it was too fragile. And he didn’t want to break it like he had broken everything else. He didn’t want this illusion to shatter, if that was what it was, by daring to put a label on it. He cupped Derek’s cheek softly, running a finger along the cheekbone as he swallowed thickly.

“I want whatever - whatever you want. If - if you would rather that we stop…” Scott trailed almost awkwardly, because Derek seemed to be into this as much as he was. And if Derek wanted to stop, wanted them to call an end to this whole thing, Scott wasn’t sure he could live with the embarrassment. Desire was coiling deep in his stomach and it kept on building. “What do /you/ want? I…just…whatever you want…”

He wanted Derek to be okay with this, too. He didn’t want to be the only one that was feeling…whatever this was. Something more than lust, something more than desire, that hadn’t gotten a chance to build into anything else yet. He didn’t want that to be wasted. But he also didn’t want it to seem as if he was pressuring Derek into anything…

Derek’s thumb dragged over Scott’s cheek, the movement tender and slow compared to their rough movements moments before. He didn’t even have to think about it, he knew what he wanted. There was no doubt in his mind, other than the fear that Scott would regret this tomorrow, or even when it was over. 

“I…god yes, yes I want this. I want it so badly but I don’t want to end up ruining your life because of my hormones.”

He swallowed thickly, taking in Scott’s words. Whatever he wanted. Which meant Scott felt it too. Whatever /it/ was. He didn’t want to overthink anything, or make it weird and end it, so he merely nodded slowly, chewing lightly on his lip. He had to stop thinking and just let his feelings guide him, so thats exactly what he did, reaching between them to push his own boxers off in an attempt to show Scott he really, truly wanted this. Even if it was on a cold, dirt covered floor. 

His already erect length bobbed between them, Derek’s cheeks turning red as he tossed his boxer briefs to the side, looking up to meet Scott’s eyes timidly, waiting to see what he would do.

Scott had only ever been exposed to the rough, course side of Derek. For him to be so gentle in ways Scott could have never imagined. It made his throat clog up and tighten, and he would never admit to the threat of tears from the build up of far too many emotions that begged to be dealt with. His head was swimming from them and when Derek finally voiced the fact that he wanted this just as much as Scott did, he bit back any pathetic words and noises that could have left his mouth. 

In order to shake his head and let out a wet laugh. A laugh was probably misplaced at the time like this, but the feelings bubbling inside of him were going in every which direction. “You’re not going to ruin my life…it’s not like either of us are going to get pregnant, or sick or…” He took in a deep breath, capturing Derek’s lips in a ginger, slow, quick kiss. “I want this, okay,” he reassured him softly. “I want this just as much as you do.”

And it wasn’t just bent up teenage, werewolf hormones. It just was and it wasn’t in Scott to question it. His heart was threatening to leave and be ripped from his chest cavity, and he watched, mouth dry, as Derek discarded his boxers and he could feel his erection against his thigh. As their eyes met, Scott trailed one of his hands from Derek’s face down his chest in order to take Derek’s length timidly into his hand, fisting it softly before he swallowed and brought their mouths back together. 

His hand moved forward this time, to grip at the waistband of his own boxers as he tugged them down as well as he could with their locked lips, tugging them down and kicking them off to the side before he took his length in hand and guiding it towards Derek’s before he bucked his hips, groaning at the contact.

Derek’s mouth fell open at the much needed contact, thrusting instinctively into Scott’s hand. He whimpered pitifully against Scott’s lips, whining at the loss of friction when he looked down, and then they were both naked. In a way, it was solidifying, that this was happening, and it was real and they both wanted it so badly. 

He felt Scott’s erection slide against his own, a string of obscene moans escaping as he pushed his hips downwards even more, grinding their hard lengths together. He panted softly and looked up at the omega, his expression completely wrecked and needy for something more. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he said bluntly, wincing as the friction grew more intense.

Scott let out a hissing sound as their lengths were ground together time and time again, Scott’s rhythm frantic as the desire that he was feeling kept building and building. And it was almost like it wasn’t enough, like it would never be enough. There was more that was needed, but he just didn’t know what, and the delicious friction that was between them was already enough to leave him moaning, his eyes glazed over with lust as he looked at Derek with a feral sort of grin before it was wiped from his mouth completely. 

His jaw fell slack at the words that stumbled from Derek’s mouth and his mouth ran dry. Because, he had said that it would be whatever Derek wanted, but he hadn’t thought that…that Derek would want -that-. Derek was the alpha male, at all times, the one that felt the need to exert his power over others, and Scott knew that that kind of powerplay didn’t transition into the bedroom, because sex was different and more than that, but he also knew that the sinking sensation that was rising in his stomach had nothing to do with his arousal.

“I…I’ve never done this before,” he admitted softly. “With - with another guy. I wouldn’t know what…how…but - but if that’s what you want.” He grounded their hips together once more. “If that’s what you want, show…show me how. Just…yeah, yeah, I can…I can do that.” He might just need a little…a little guidance.

Derek swallowed harshly and nodded, knowing there was no turning back after this. He knew what he wanted though, and he was fully intent on following through, no matter what the consequences were later. He’d done some experimenting on himself, alone, some nights, so he had a fair idea of what to do. He slid two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them slowly, dropping his head down to Scott’s shoulder as he reached back and carefully slid two fingers inside himself. 

It was a familiar feeling, considering he’d done it before, but it never got old. The stretch, the light burn as he worked himself open. One hand rested on the ground beside Scott’s head, and his own lifted, his mouth falling open as soft moans tumbled out, and the alpha pushed back on his own fingers. He had a high pain tolerance, so he knew he wouldn’t need much stretching before he was ready, and within a few more moments he was looking at Scott with a pleading expression, sliding his fingers out as he moved to straddle Scott’s waist. He licked his lips and met the omega’s eyes, reaching back to stroke the others length slowly as he bit his lip. 

“I’ve…never done this with a person before, but um…j-just, go slow, and I’ll…hold myself open so you can push in a-and it should be pretty self explanatory after that.”

Scott felt like an idiot, a fish out of water, as he was left to only watch as Derek stretched himself open. And he had to fight every inch of his body not to shake and tremble as he thought of what he was doing, gulping thickly. Because he had agreed to this and he wasn’t so naive that he didn’t know how sex between men worked and what the…steps were in order for that to happen, but to watch as Derek probed himself with his own fingers, readying himself for Scott’s length…it was mind-boggling, nerve-wrecking and so unbelievably hot that he didn’t stop the whimper that came through his throat as he curled his toes and his erection continued to grow. He placed a hand softly on Derek’s cheek as he continued to watch him, stroking his hand idly, wanting to do something, anything, instead of just watch. 

And then Derek stopped in his actions and he tried to fight back the trembles that continued to course through him. Because being nervous was just going to make this worse and it felt like his first time again, like anything that he could possibly screw up, he would, and he didn’t want that to happen. He wanted this to be good. For him, for Derek, and when Derek admitted that he hadn’t done this either? Scott’s eyes bulged, breath hitching at the admission. Because the implicit trust that he was placing in Scott with this spoke volumes and the last thing Scott wanted to do was botch this up. 

“I…okay.” He nodded once, twice. “Okay. Slow. Just. If anything…hurts or I go too fast, just…just tell me, okay?” He was as serious as a heart attack as he spoke, proud that his voice didn’t falter or stammer considering the nerves that he felt. “I’ll…I’ll be gentle, careful…” And then he was switching them around gently, placing Derek back onto the floor and lifting Derek’s leg to wrap around his waist, Scott’s knees on the ground as he took his own length in hand. He looked to Derek. “Ready? Just…whenever you’re ready…” He ran his hand up and down Derek’s thigh.

Derek nodded almost instantly, moving one hand around to rest against Scott’s lower back and the other on the omega’s neck. He was more than ready, as though he’d been waiting for the moment for longer than he even realized. To most, it would seem this came out of nowhere, but the care Derek felt for Scott had only grown since they’d met, even though he didn’t want to admit it. Like a high school kid, teasing the girl he liked, Derek made himself hate Scott. And now, he didn’t even know why. 

He bit his lip hard as he pulled Scott’s lips down to his own, waiting for the inevitable burn and stretch when Scott would penetrate him, breaking any possible hatred they had for each other before. 

“I’m ready,” he whispered softly against Scott’s lips.

Scott massaged his lips gently against Derek’s into a soft, exploratory kiss as he guided his length forward with unsteady, clammy hands, his other hand stroking Derek’s inner thigh mostly to attempt to release some of the restless anxiety that he was feeling before he nodded. “Okay,” muttered against Derek’s mouth before he guided his mouth to press a firm kiss against Derek’s hairline. “Okay.” Because this was it. The moment that changed everything between them. There was no going back from this. Yet he knew that ultimately, neither of them wanted to. It was navigating that lay ahead that scared him shitless, but he shook his head of the thoughts because there wasn’t time for that now. 

He pressed his lips to Derek in a hot, open-mouthed kiss as he guided his length to Derek’s entrance, pressing the tip inside as he slowly pushed in, clenching his eyes shut at the tightness that instantly surrounded his length and he gasped at the sensations, forcing his eyes open so that he could look into Derek’s eyes, pressing kisses all along his face sloppily as he inched further and further inside of him, his hand flying from Derek’s thigh to his hip, digging his nails in his hipbone as he fought the urge to move or go faster, pressing forward until he bottomed out inside of Derek, his head dropping to Derek’s shoulder as he fought the urge to move. “You - okay?” he breathed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

The pain was definitely there, but the way he was stretched open was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth dropped open against Scott’s lips, gasping and groaning sharply as the omega inched his way in. His grip on the others back tightened even harder, one hand tangling in the mess of dark hair that spilled into Scott’s eyes, his thighs tightening as he fought to relax. 

“I-I’m fine…j-just…just move,” he begged, attempting to push down onto Scott’s length even more. His lips caught Scott’s in a slow kiss, that slowly built up with passion and fire, his legs spreading apart as he urged Scott to move inside him, to claim him completely.

Scott received the reassurance that he needed, but he still hesitated. Curling his toes to fight the instinct to just move, he knew that he had to take it slow, let Derek adjust and he gripped his hand into a fist so hard that his nails broke the skin and he unclenched it as he blindly sought out one of Derek’s hands, clasping them together, placing his fingers in the spaces of Derek’s own before he lost himself in the kiss, his hips pivoting in a slow circle, testing the waters gently before he groaned against Derek’s lips, his entire body trembling against the want to move, to thrust inside of Derek with abandon. 

But he took it slow, easing his way out of Derek to just having the tip inside of him before he pressed forward again, force slow, but deliberate as his free hand, covered in sweat, fought to keep a hold onto Derek’s hips. He then did it again, this time with a little more force behind his thrust as his length was engulfed in Derek’s head and he moaned out Derek’s name, biting down at Derek’s bottom lip as his tongue moved to claim Derek’s mouth. He just needed to take it slow, until he knew Derek was ready, the heat inside of him nearly threatening to burst. He wanted to make this last, make it good for both of them.

The sweet gesture of their fingers being laced together was intimate, almost loving, and Derek had no idea what to make of it. He was trusting Scott with more than just his body and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He tried to stop his brain, knowing he would just end up overthinking it, and ruining the moment. Any thought was forced away when he felt Scott start to move, his eyes squeezing shut as he put everything he had into the kiss, gasping with every movement. 

“H-harder,” he managed to stutter, his body shaking as he pressed his chest against Scott’s, arching his back with every movement. One hand moved to cup the top of Scott’s thigh, his toes curling as he pulled the omega deeper inside him, throwing his head back in pleasure as he moaned and pleaded for more.

Scott’s hand on Derek’s hip slipped from its hold and he wiped the sweat off of it on his thigh as he nodded almost obediently, trying to focus on the pleasure that continued to course through him in spades, intensifying with each passing moment. The heat and tight grip around his length, the passionate kisses, he wanted to build on it without breaking it entirely by doing something wrong. Gripping onto Derek’s thigh, he brought it up to around his waist as he readjusted, his knees digging into the hardwood floor so he could get a better bearing as he pulled back and thrust back in, again and again, each time building the force behind it before he started thrusting into Derek with abandon, his hips nearly bruising as they collided with Derek’s with each thrust.

“F-fuck,” he moaned out, biting down on his lip as he sat up, holding onto Derek’s thigh to keep him pressed open, going deeper and deeper inside of him with a relentless force. He saw white sparks of pleasure flash behind his eyes and he whimpered. “Fuck, Derek, God. I…fuck.” With a shaking free hand, he reached forward to grip onto Derek’s length that had been bobbing between them under the force of his thrusts, pumping it experimentally in time with his thrusts.

Derek was completely at Scott’s mercy, fingers digging into flesh as he got exactly what he asked for. The sound of Scott’s skin slapping against his was more of a turn on than he cared to admit, and he didn’t hold back on his moans. Every inward thrust drew a gasp from him, until he was crying out Scott’s name with more passion than he’d ever imagined possible. 

Then a hand wrapped around his length and Derek swore he had died from an overload of different feelings. He licked his lips and pushed upwards, forcing Scott onto his back as he swung a leg over, managing to keep the omega’s length inside him while he straddled his waist. Sitting in the others lap made his length go even deeper than before, drawing a pained and pleasured gasp from him as he started to move his own hips, grinding and working his body in ways he’d never even known were possible. He moved forward to rest his hands on Scott’s chest as his movements grew more rapid, practically bouncing in the others lap in an attempt to make it hurt so good. The stretch, the feeling of Scott pounding into him was intoxicating, his head spinning as he gasped and moaned, throwing his head back as he fucked himself hard on Scott’s cock.

Scott didn’t want to admit that the cries of his name spurred him on, making him want to go harder, deeper, with every thrust if he could manage it. To know that he was the one doing that, drawing out those kind of wanton sounds from Derek was enough to feel a tightening in his cock that had nothing to do with the tightness that stretched around him from inside of Derek. But he held it on, wanting to draw this out. Not ever wanting this to end. To be driven to such new heights of pleasure that he had never dared to climb before, that he hadn’t thought possible. And he didn’t want to reach the peak quite yet. 

Letting himself be rolled back over onto his back, he let out a groan at the new depth that he could sink into from this position, running his hands along both of Derek’s thighs before he rested his hands on Derek’s hips, helping to situate him as Derek impaled himself onto his cock. He looked down, watching hotly as Derek controlled the movements in and out and he lay immobile for a second, digging his fingernails into Derek’s hips, fighting back the urge before he gave up and tilted his own head back from the ground, thrusting his hip upwards, searching out different depths and angles inside of Derek as he let out gasps and grunts. He fought to keep up with Derek’s pace, the slap of his skin bouncing onto the floor, the sweat that was pooling down his temple completely left not thought of as he worked to bring them to different heights of pleasure, taking Derek’s cock in hand again as he ran his thumb across the head, flicking at it before he gripped it in hand.

Dirt and sweat covered the both of them, but Derek found it hard to care. His hips slammed against Scott’s in an unsteady rhythm, the only words managed being the omega’s name. He gasped sharply when he felt much needed friction against his length, and as if almost on command, he was exploding in Scott’s hand and on his chest, gasping and clenching tightly around Scott’s length as his orgasm shook his entire body roughly. He leaned down and crashed his lips to Scott’s, his cock oversensitive and still releasing as he clenched sporadically around Scott’s length. 

He moved a little harder, a little faster, pulling from the others lips as a wave of submission came over him. “Come in me,” he begged. “Come on Scott, fill me up god please, fill me, I want to feel it…your cock so deep in me…fucking me so hard, making me yours. Come inside me,” he breathed, grinding and bouncing on Scott’s cock with no reservations whatsoever.

Scott gasped in surprise when his tough to Derek’s cock led to his orgasm, continuing to gently pull at it until he was milked off all his come. A nearly uncharacteristic smirk came to his face as he wiped the come off on his thighs lazily, an intense feeling of satisfaction overtaking him despite his own lack of release. He was still hard inside of Derek, but so close to the edge now that Derek had toppled over. The feelings that had been tightening in his gut like a coil were threatening to unravel with every shallow thrust into Derek, not wanting to overdo it, push it to where it caused more pain than pleasure, over-sensitized Derek now that the older male was coming down from his high. 

But the words that were sputtering out of Derek’s mouth were enough to keep him going for a few thrusts more, grinding his hips into Derek. “I’m gonna…gonna…ahh, fuck, Derek,” he groaned out, his thrusts penetrating slow, but deep as he pushed inside Derek, feeling the tightening of the muscles around his cock deliciously one last time before his orgasm overtook, his entire body stilling as he reached for Derek’s head, bringing their temples together as he buried his face into his shoulder, biting down at his collarbone as he came inside Derek in ropes of come, breathing heavily against him as he moaned out against his skin until he finished. He sagged against Derek sloppily, his head falling down to the floor with a thud before he reached down between them to take his soft cock out of Derek with a pop, throwing a hand over his eyes as he basked in the high. In the silence that then loomed in the air between them.

The feeling of being completely filled was more than satisfying, and the only name on Derek’s tongue was Scott’s. His mouth fell open as he felt the thick come spilling inside him, gasping and panting as he reached back and held himself open. When it finally stopped, he let out a pained gasp as Scott pulled out of him, reaching back to run his fingers over his stretched hole. He brought them to his lips, licking the thick come unashamedly, curious of how Scott tasted. He moved over, climbing off of Scott and onto his back, his legs spread a bit as he healed from their escapades. 

The aftermath is what Derek had been afraid of, swallowing hard as he waited for one of them to speak. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but what had just happened, it wasn’t something he could ignore. Not this time.

“What…what happens now? We…go back to just…hating each other?” he asked softly, turning to face Scott.

Scott dared to glance over at Derek, flushing at the sight of his come on Derek’s fingers that Derek then brought to his lips and it was enough to make Scott moan, though his cock lay limp, exhausted and spent for what would likely be quite awhile after what had just transpired. He looked down at his own come-soaked hand and debated for a second before the tension then took over, the two of them catching their breaths, but only their erratic breathing being the one sound in the air. In this room. Where they were still stuck. And them being stuck meant that they would have to face the question that had to be burning in their sated minds now that they were coming down from the heights of pleasure and back to the world of reality. Of their previously heated words. Of the tension between them that had been anything but sexual up until what only had to be an hour or so ago now. 

And it was Derek, for once, who asked the question that needed an answer. And it was Scott who wanted to avoid the question, who didn’t want to know the answer, who didn’t want to face it because he was too scared to. He was recoiling back into himself, trying to protect himself this time. It was unlike him, to want to be the one to save face, to want to shield himself from the pain, but it was happening and he couldn’t stop it. 

He tilted his head, cheek resting against the cool floor, dirt and grime and sweat and come covering his body and a dull ache coming over him as he whispered, voice as small as he felt, “I…I don’t know. I don’t think we can…go back, to how we were before, but…I…I don’t know how we move passed this, either. It’s…I don’t know. Everything’s changed, we - we can’t deny that…but I don’t know what exactly it means for…for tomorrow, or the next day…I think that decision is also in part up to you, what, what you mght want…”

Derek looked away, unsure of what to say. He could be honest, and say he had feelings for the omega, or he could lie, and spare him. Neither option was a great one, considering both probably had consequences. Dire ones that would probably end up in them hurting each other, or someone else hurting Scott because of Derek. He’d come this far, and to lose this feeling…he wasn’t prepared for that. Not after all he’d already lost.

He sat up slowly and reached for his boxer briefs, holding them in his hands as he looked down. “I have…I…I feel…something for you. I have for awhile,” he said softly, avoiding Scott’s eyes. “I didn’t want to, and I tried to avoid it. But the feelings I have for you are…they’re stronger than anything I’ve felt for anyone,” he admitted, moving to stand as he pulled his underwear back on, avoiding looking at Scott.

Scott scramble awkwardly to a sitting position, looking around desperately for his own clothes, as if just now realizing that he was laying there, naked, with Derek. That Derek had seen him, every part of him, had even had a part of him -inside- him and now was not the time to be turning a crimson red thinking about it. After the fact. Where had his head been before? He swallowed thickly as he was about to reach for his own boxers when Derek spoke, sliding them on slowly as he listened intently. To the heartfelt admission that Scott could have never seen coming. He had thought that maybe, in the end, it would have been about Derek messing with him, but then he thought it couldn’t be that either. That it had to be something that they couldn’t name or that had been something entirely out of their hands. But to know that Derek actually had harbored feelings for him? That was…Scott didn’t have words for that.

“Hey,” he said gently, walking up to him, nudging him with his clean hand. “Hey, look at me,” he requested softly. “You - you think that I…that I don’t feel something for you, too? That I haven’t always felt something? I..I didn’t know what to make of it, because let’s face it, in many ways I’m just this…this naive kid trying to figure everything out, but it…it always came down to you. About knowing what you were doing. And that wasn’t…I can talk all I want about that being to make sure that everyone else was safe…but it always boiled down to you. And I…and I didn’t have the courage to recognize that before, to acknowledge it. Before now and I…I don’t want to walk out your door pretending that I’m not starting to understand…I…need time, to understand it all, but…just…time.” His shoulders slumped. “I might need some time.”

A lump formed in Derek’s throat, his heart sinking in his chest as he heard Scott’s words. They weren’t exactly a rejection, but needing time was the step right below it. He didn’t even want to think about how foolish he’d made himself look, and he was afraid to speak for fear of letting his emotions take over his voice. 

“Time,” he mumbled softly. “Right.”

His words were choked and almost hurt, the alpha reaching down for his clothing and pulling them on quickly, feeling more exposed than before. He was an idiot, he knew that. But having lost so much already, and giving in to the one thing that he’d still had some kind of human emotion for, it was overwhelming, and it felt like Scott’s way of saying he didn’t want this. Derek pulled his shirt over his head, stepping away from Scott when he heard noises on the other side of the rock, someone finally coming to get them the hell out of there. He looked back to Scott with pain and hurt in his eyes, swallowing thickly. 

“We can forget this happened. I won’t tell anyone, you don’t have to worry about me,” he managed, forcing himself to look away.

No. No, no, Derek was taking what he said the wrong way. Scott hadn’t meant to hurt him by what he said. He just knew that he had to be honest, candid with what it was that he was feeling because Derek deserved that after being straightforward and honest with him. And it was still just all jumbled together in Scott’s head right now. And he needed time to sort that all out to make much sense of it. He didn’t want to tell Derek something that wasn’t true, that was in the heat of the moment. But, when he heard the pain in Derek’s voice, all he wanted was to make sense of it now. Or spit out a lie just to spare his feelings, but he knew that would only make it worse in the long run.

“I…I’m not saying that -” He shook his head, the words just not coming out right as he heard people from the other side, rescuers, the fire department, probably, calling through the brick wall asking if they were okay. “We’re fine!” he hollered at them impatiently, scrambling to get his clothes on. It was a battle, to spend the little time they had left to themselves before help came through either gathering his clothes or trying to get through to Derek, to patch it up one last time, but he knew the last thing either of them needed was for Scott to be caught without his clothes on. They lived in the state of California. Age of consent in their state was eighteen…Scott didn’t want to think of the consequences of anyone knowing what happened. 

“I -am- going to worry about you,” he spat out, reaching for Derek’s shoulder. “I don’t…I don’t -want- to forget…I just…” And then the rescue team was barreling in, breaking through the brick wall that had barred their path. “I want us to talk about this. Later, okay? Please?”

Derek didn’t speak, avoiding Scott’s eyes as much as possible. He felt like he was going to be sick, feeling that familiar used feeling that Kate had gotten him used to. He didn’t want to cry, and he didn’t want to weaken himself in front of Scott. He just wanted to get out of this hell, and find a hotel that he could hide out in, until the feeling of shame and hurt washed away. He could hear Scott’s words, but they were so faraway, the alpha desperate to get out of the confined space and into a private place where he could release his pent up pain. 

“Don’t bother. I got the message loud and clear,” he said, his voice cracking noticeably as he pushed at the rocks, waiting impatiently for the firemen to get them out.

This was all going wrong. Forget the nervousness that he had felt about botching up the sex, Scott felt ill now, feeling absolutely horrid with just how wrong this was all going. They had come so close just for Scott to be the reason such a wedge was now being driven between them. A wedge that he didn’t want to be there, if only he could articulate himself clearly, if only Derek would listen to him, listen to what he was trying to say rather than putting up those all too-familiar walls that Scott ad finally thought he was getting through. He could almost see them being brought up again, this time being taller than before, as if all of the progress they had just made had been for naught. All because Scott couldn’t determine what exactly it was he was feeling yet. And he could almost cry from the desperate frustration that he felt, shaking his head furiously as he reached over to Derek again, forcing him to stop pushing at the bricks. “Derek, stop. Listen to me, please,” he all but begged. “You’re not getting the message. At all. You’re not listening to me!" 

And he wanted to pull out his hair if that showed Derek just how wrong he was about everything. "You - I just..” And then the wall of bricks came tumbling down, Scott grabbing onto Derek’s forearm, startled, when the firemen beckoned them to finally come out. And Scott found he didn’t even want to move. He cleared his throat, knowing he had to watch what he said now. “Do you - do you even have anywhere to stay?”

Derek turned to Scott and glared, yanking his arm away. “I am listening! I let you in, I was honest with you, I opened up to you, I let you /fuck me/ because I trusted you, and you don’t even know what you fucking feel. I got it loud and fucking clear. You wanted me to open up for you, and be honest, so I did. And it was one of the worst mistakes of my life because now I feel even shittier than I did before. So thank you, for giving me the exact reason that I never told you before." 

He looked up at the firemen thankfully, starting to move through. "I’ll find a hotel. I can take care of myself, surprisingly enough.”

“I…” Scott stared, bewildered and stunned by Derek’s accusatory words. As if Scott was using Derek all along, like he had been wanting him to open up for some kind of sick, personal gain. As if Scott had -ever- thought that it could escalate into what had transpired between them before. As if Scott had wanted to purposely hurt Derek and create an even bigger rift between them than their had been before. And he let out a choked whimper, shaking his head. “No, no, no, you’re wrong. I…” Scott didn’t want to be a mistake. The last thing he wanted was to be right up there with fucking Kate Argent of people. He didn’t want to ruin Derek. “I just wanted to be honest with you! Just because I don’t know exactly what I’m feeling doesn’t mean I’m not feeling anything at all! You’re misconstruing what I’m saying!”

And he wanted to tell the firemen to fuck off, to leave them here until they could hash this out, clear the air. Because Scott didn’t want it to end like this. “I know that you can, but…Derek, please don’t close yourself off now…now after what just happened…I don’t want us to take steps in the wrong direction…”

Derek was at the point of tears, heat stinging at his eyes as he tried to fight it back, until he could be alone. He felt disgusting, worse than he’d ever felt before, and the last thing he wanted was to stay in the brick prison he was trapped in. He looked back at Scott with tear filled eyes, his face tense and his lip quivering.

“Please just…stay away from me. You’ve done enough,” he managed, climbing through the hole that had been dug and to the other side. He ignored the offers for medical attention, brushing past everyone with a simple thank you. He didn’t let it go until he was on the street, his hands shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut and walked as fast as he could, not caring what hotel he happened upon. A single tear found its way down his cheek, and he quickly brushed it away as fast as he could, more threatening to spill over any moment.

Scott’s heart shattered. It was as if it was ripped from his very chest, left on the floor of the room full of rubble, just another broken possession, damaged by the earthquake and the aftermath that had been left behind because of it. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat, feeling his stomach began to churn. Because he could hear it. The tears in Derek’s voice. And he could see them pooling in the green of his eyes and he would have done anything in that moment to make that pain go away. Or to at least know there was something he could do to make it better. Instead, he was faced with the cold, harsh reality that he been the one to cause that pain that Derek felt in the first place.

And he wasn’t even going to get a chance to make it right as the firemen tried to check him over. He attempted to pushed past them, but in his struggle Derek got out of his sight and by the time he was out of the building, Derek was long gone, Scott couldn’t even pick up his scent. And, there, right beside the fire hydrant, Scott fell to his knees and threw up. Bile spilling from his mouth, he wiped it with the pack of his hand as he stood up on shaking knees. He didn’t know how he could even hope to make this right. But he had to keep trying. His eyes caught sight of Derek, finally, on the street, and he yelled after him. Only hoping that Derek would even give him a second more of his attention…

Derek could hear Scott calling for him as though he was right next to him, but he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to reveal anything else about his feelings, he didn’t want to be emotional. He just wanted to get a room and sleep for a few days, and then get completely drunk in an attempt to forget, even though he knew it wasn’t possible. 

He finally stopped and turned, though he wasn’t sure why. Curiousity, an incessant need for pain…it was all the same to him. The simple fact was…he couldn’t not stop for Scott. He couldn’t stop feeling or wanting or hoping. He just…couldn’t stop any of it. He faced Scott with stained cheeks and a kicked puppy expression, holding the others gaze. “What do you want?” he asked softly, keeping a safe distance.

Scott wasn’t expecting Derek to actually address him considering the older man had acted like a bat out of hell back in the building, as if he intended on never talking to Scott ever again, but he was relieved, so relieved, that he was going to get the chance to speak his piece. He just wanted the words to come out right, for what he was saying to come across without Derek taking it the wrong way and becoming more hurt in the process. He stopped a couple yards away from the alpha, a pang ringing through his heart at the expression on Derek’s face, at the obvious tears that he had spilled. Because of Scott, who was positively gutted at the sight. 

“I…I want to make sure…that you’re going to be okay,” he finally conceded, his shoulders sagging. “I…look, Derek, I’m…I’m still just a kid, remember? You…you said it yourself. I - I don’t know what l-” And he was about to say it before he faltered, slipped, lost his nerve to, “I don’t know much of anything about these sort of things and I just…that’s why I need time, if you’ll let me have it, to sort everything out…” And, for reassurance, and mostly just because he wanted to, he closed the distance between them in a rush, grabbing onto the back of Derek’s head to bring him down for a searing kiss. Because he didn’t regret this. It wasn’t meant to be just some heat of the moment thing.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, the words not quite reaching his eyes.

He knew where Scott was coming from, he understood it. But he wished he had known that before he allowed things to go as far as they did. Before he gave himself over to the other completely. The next thing he knew he was being pulled down, and hsi heart raced when his lips met Scott’s, squeezing his eyes shut. He forced himself to pull away, pushing Scott at an arms distance away.

“I have…I have to go, I can’t do this right now.”

He started to walk away, then turned back to Scott, tears spilling down his cheeks freely.

“And for the record, the whole mixed feelings, not knowing how you feel. That’s something you tell a guy before you fuck them. I hope you have a good laugh telling your friends how you broke my heart. Because you did. Congratulations,” he managed to say. His words weren’t menacing, or angry. They were broken. Because he didn’t know what else to feel.

No, Derek -wouldn’t- be fine, not if he clammed back up like this. And Scott - Scott couldn’t bare for that to happen. Not because of him. Not because he was some stupid ass kid who screwed up in a big way on something that he hadn’t even gotten a chance with before he fucked it all to hell.

And he thought that acting on what he was feeling instead of trying to explain them further was the way to go because words were only making matters worse and he couldn’t manage them being any worse off than they were, with him being the reason that Derek Hale, -Derek Hale- was crying. Had been crying. Because Scott had done that much damage in a few hours time. He let out a pained whimper when Derek broke the kiss, pushed him away. And he wanted to bring him back to him, try again, just one last time, desperate to fix them, but Scott couldn’t do it.

Not because Derek began to walk away, but because he turned back to him with tears running down his face and Scott broke. He let out a pained, strangled sound and tears gathered at his own eyes, shaking his head as he wiped hi eyes with his sleeves. “I…I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I never - I never meant to hurt you, I just…” Scott didn’t even know. And that was what it boiled down to, didn’t it? Their whole problem, him not knowing? “I’m just..I’m sorry!” And this time, it was his turn to turn on his heel and run. Because he just didn’t know…


	2. Break Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days. That was how long it took him to finally find himself outside the door of room 303 at the third hotel that he had checked that morning, his hand poised to knock on the door, but faltering. But why? He had spent the last four days being a coward, ignoring any conversation that was about Derek and his apparent odd behavior.

Four days. That was how long it took him to finally find himself outside the door of room 303 at the third hotel that he had checked that morning, his hand poised to knock on the door, but faltering. But why? He had spent the last four days being a coward, ignoring any conversation that was about Derek and his apparent odd behavior. Isaac knew where he was, but he wasn’t telling, this time, and Scott didn’t even bother to ask because he didn’t want Isaac to question why it was that Scott was curious about where Derek might be. He didn’t want the questions because he still didn’t have any answers, but if there was going to be any hope for him cleaning up the mess that he had made, he had to stop being a stupid little boy who hid from his problems, who ran away from him. He should never have ran away from Derek that afternoon, but he had. And he was back now to say…something, anything. And primarily just to make sure that Derek was still in one piece, that he was going to be okay. 

It had been slightly awkward to see the curious look on the attendant’s face downstairs when he asked if Derek Hale was staying there. It was a small town, Beacon Hills, and Derek Hale was most recently known for getting himself arrested. While the charges were dropped, a teenage boy wondering where he was probably came off as suspicious, but Scott didn’t care. He had been desperate to find Derek to get a second chance to make it right. And here was to hoping that the door wasn’t about to get slammed in his face. Both physically and metaphorically. He didn’t want Derek to close off Scott, not when he had finally begun to open up. Scott had screwed it all up, he knew that he had, but this wasn’t easy for him. And he knew this wasn’t easy for Derek, either, that it was even harder for him to have been willing to trust in another person just to get burned again. He flinched at his word choice, shaking his head and taking a deep breath before he finally brought his hand that was curled into a fist forward, knocking onto the door three times before he took a step back, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans awkwardly and fidgeting on his feet.

The scent hit him like a wall of bricks, and Derek closed his eyes in an attempt to ward off the bad dream. He hadn’t left his hotel room more than a handful of times, only to find food and go shopping for a few outfits, considering his apartment was closed off for the moment. The only person he allowed in was Isaac, although he kept the reasons for his melancholy to himself. The beta had asked, several times, but Derek kept it to himself, craving the feeling of suffering in silence rather than allowing himself to open up again. 

The scent grew stronger, and Derek soon realized it wasn’t a bad dream. Scott was actually in the hotel. He sat up from the large, plush bed and looked towards the door, swallowing hard when he heard the inevitable knocks. He could pretend not to be there, or just simply not answer, but pure curiousity sparked him to move. Flannel pajama pants hung low on his hips, and he reached for a henley that was slung over a chair, pulling it over his head slowly. The alpha hesitated at the door, looking through the peephole to confirm his suspicion. His hands shook, and his heart raced, and everything came flooding back to him in a rush of emotion that he’d forced himself not to feel, but here it was again. He rested a hand on the door handle, taking a slow breath before he pulled it open, looking up at Scott with wounded eyes. Eyes that usually held anger and malice towards everyone, now only held pain and longing. “What are you doing here?” he asked softly.

Scott waited with baited breath, starting to wonder after a few long, agonizing moments that seemed to drag on for miles if Derek would even answer the door. Scott knew that he was in there, could smell the soapy scent that indicated the older male was at least functioning enough to look after himself somewhat decently, but just like Scott could smell him, Derek could do the same. Derek had to know who it was what was waiting for him at the door and considering how things had ended last time, Scott wouldn’t blame him if Derek left him standing there. Scott hadn’t proved that he was worth Derek’s trust, worth the openness that Scott had pushed and begged for for months now, nearly an entire year. Just when Derek had finally relented to what Scott had been wanting all along, Scott had to go and fuck everything up by saying that he didn’t know what it was that he was feeling for the older man. Running a shaky hand through hair that was running down over his eyes, in desperate need of a hair cut, he wasn’t about to back down. He would wait here for hours, if that was what it took. Come back here day after day and set up camp until Derek decided to finally talk to him. At least acknowledge Scott’s existence again. 

And then the door was opened and Scott jumped in place, breath hitching as he took in the sight of Derek, pajamas on. He looked worn, ragged, tired, and to all the world like he had been beaten and battered one too many times by situations that were unfair and cruel to him. And Scott had become that become something that Derek had to regret…“I…” He took a step forward, searching out the others eyes, brown orbs pleading with the wounded green ones to hear him out, frantic and apologetic. “I’m here for you. Why - why else would I be here? I…” He shifted his weight on his feet. “I wanted - I wanted to talk to you, please. Just - I’ve been thinking, and I - I didn’t know what to say, last time, and I still don’t really, because I might say the wrong thing - again - but I just…I need to talk to you. I…I wanted to see you, at least make sure that you were okay…”

Seeing Scott again was like being punched in the stomach one too many times, the other just making him want to crawl in on himself and stay that way. His eyes shifted to the floor, his brow creasing in an attempt not to showcase the pain he still felt. After a few moments he heard Scott speak, and looked up at the other, trying to think of something, anything to say that wouldn’t result in them ending up apart again. 

Then he realized there was nothing to say. He’d given up every emotion he felt in a flurry of words the last time he’d seen Scott and now…now he had nothing. Over the course of four days, he’d watched himself disintegrate into the helpless child he used to be, sulking and drowning in his pain and emotions while he waited for something that would never come. The few words he could say, wouldn’t make the situation any better. Probably worse.

“I’m fine,” he said with a hoarse voice, forcing a neutral expression. “I’m fine so you can go. Please.”

His words were laced with pleading, but he didn’t know if he was begging Scott to stay and make it better, or for him to go and leave it worse.

The silence was killing him, causing him to physically ache as he longed to just speak, to just say something, anything, to break the silence and hope what he said was right this time, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that because he needed Derek to speak first, to let him know that it was okay, that he was okay, but only time would tell if Scott bought that. From the state that Derek appeared to be in, Scott knew that he wasn’t okay, that he wasn’t fine, so providing the lame excuse that he had come to make sure that Derek was okay didn’t have much of a leg to stand on.

Scott shook his head wordlessly, eyes pained at the sound of Derek’s voice. An obvious attempt to mask what he was feeling could be found on his face, even though none of the emotions were etched onto the older man’s face, the inner turmoil that he appeared to be struggling with. showed up in the tone of his voice and Scott’s mouth ran dry. Because…no. He wasn’t going to go. No. He forced his feet into the ground, weighting them there. “No. I’m not…I’m not going to go. I’m sorry, but I’m not going to go because you’re /not/ okay. And I’m…” He gestured towards himself, pointing an accusatory finger at himself, choked. “And I’m the reason for that and that’s…that’s not okay, Derek. I can’t…I can’t let it stay that way.”

He dared to take a step forward, close to standing in the doorway but leaving some space between them. “Please, let me in…” And he didn’t know if he was simply asking to be let into the room. Because he wanted to so much more than just that.

Derek’s breath hitched when Scott moved forward, half afraid that he’d end up giving in again, and just doing what the other wanted. He swallowed hard and avoided Scott’s eyes, contemplating the consequences of what his choices were. If he let Scott in, it would mean opening himself up again, and he didn’t know if he could handle watching Scott walk away again. If he didn’t, he would never get the opportunity to hear what he had to say, to be with him like he wanted. 

Without a word, he stepped aside slowly, holding the door open for the omega with a heavy heart, knowing this was probably a mistake. But after everything he’d lost, he wanted to be selfish for once, and have a little hope that maybe Scott wanted what he did. He shut the door quietly and hovered around it, his hands safe in his pockets as he stared at the floor.

“You…you don’t owe me anything,” he started quietly. “It was my mistake, I shouldn’t have kissed you…I shouldn’t have…allowed things to go that far. It was my fault. You don’t…have to be here Scott, I’ll be fine. You should go home, and be with Allison, and your mom. You don’t want me. I don’t want you to. Because I…I’m a mess. I’m a broken, wrecked mess and you deserve better than that and I can’t give you what Allison could. Or Lydia, or even Isaac. Any of them would be better than me.”

Tears were pooling in his eyes as he spoke, knowing he was giving Scott an out right then and there, but his words rang true. Scott deserved better than to possibly be with someone as broken as he was.

Scott felt an enormous weight lift off of his chest, making it momentarily easier for him to breath when Derek opened the door enough to indicate that he was letting Scott come inside. Cautiously, he stepped into the room, making sure to not brush against Derek as he went. He didn’t want to push this, not until he had a chance to wipe away the dark thoughts that Derek had to be having. He wanted to take away Derek’s pain, soothe it somehow, but he had been the one that had caused it and he didn’t know if he tried again to make it right if he would just be adding salt to the wounds that never got time to heal. Because Derek didn’t let them heal. It was as if he kept the wounds open, fresh in his mind to serve as a reminder of what happened to him when he let people in. Scott didn’t want to be another open cut in Derek’s heart, in his mind. He wanted to be a balm to his pain. He just didn’t know if he was suited to take all of it on, if he could be the one that could fix Derek. And he also knew that, ultimately, Derek would have to /want/ to be fixed, to want to be made whole again. Scott couldn’t mend him, not on his own. He just wasn’t strong enough to.

He heard the words that Derek was saying, but it was almost as if it was an out of body experience, as if he as watching from the sidelines, far enough away that the words came out muffled. Because Scott’s ears wanted to reject what he was hearing, because Derek couldn’t be more /wrong/. And it brought a deep, shaking ache back to Scott’s heart as he shook his head. “It wasn’t a mistake!” He stepped toward Derek, his hands flailing about wildly. “It wasn’t…no. I…I don’t regret what happened, what - what we did. I just…I just regret what I said, how - how I said it…” And he didn’t want to go home. Not without setting things right.

“I don’t have to be here, you’re right,” he continued, softly this time as he stood close to Derek, chest to chest, staring up at him before he swallowed thickly. “But I /want/ to be. I don’t want to be with Allison. That’s what I - I wanted that, once upon a time, and I thought she would be it for me, but she wasn’t. Fate had other plans for us, and it took me a long time to accept that. And it took me even longer to wrap my head around the idea of caring for someone else. Not in the same way that I did Allison, because that’s not what I feel for you. It’s not the same, but it’s not…” He licked at his dry lips, curling his bottom lip into his mouth. “That doesn’t mean that what I feel isn’t any less powerful than that, or that it can’t become that.”

He reached forward to swipe his hand underneath Derek’s eyelids, wiping at the tears that were forming there because he couldn’t bare to see them, even as they threatened to build under his own eyelids. “I don’t want them, any of them. This isn’t about what you think I deserve. It’s about what, who, I want. And you’re not -” If Scott was going to do this, he couldn’t lie, so he shook his head. “You may be broken, but that doesn’t mean that you are any less of a person, any less of a man. Forget about what I deserve. And think about what /you/ deserve. You deserve to be happy for once. And I - I told you I didn’t know what all I wanted, and I meant it, but I do know…” His hands fell to his sides as his gaze fell to the floor. “I do know that I want you to be happy, to find happiness, and if you can…if you can somehow find that with me?” He lifted his head back up, a tentative smile forming on his lips. “If you could find that with me, I just…I don’t even have words for it. I just know that I want you. In my life, in any capacity that I can have you…”

Derek didn’t know what he wanted to say. What he wanted to feel. Everything was mixed up and confusing and all he wanted was to go back and keep his damn mouth to himself. His eyes lifted to Scott’s and he listened intently, unsure what to make of the others words. He couldn’t help but let the omegas words get to him, holding onto the simple words as though they were his last lifeline.

“I…you make me happy Scott. The other day, when we were stuck, I was happy until everything blew up in our faces. I was…I…I thought that maybe I was finally getting something I wanted. And you made it seem like you didn’t feel anything for me, that it was just sex. I don’t just have sex with people Scott, I haven’t been with anyone since…since Kate. Because I was afraid to give someone that part of me again. If you can honestly stand here and say that this is real, and you aren’t just using me and you want to be with me completely then…then you can stay. But if you aren’t sure if this is what you want, don’t put me through this again. I can’t take it again.”

Scott rubbed at his eyes, stress practically emanating from his very being. Because everything was riding on what he said next, on what Derek had to say, and what finally came out of his mouth left Scott stunned. And he wanted to just jump at Derek and kiss him senselessly, because Derek made -him- happy too. He hadn’t known it, before, but all it took was one night for everything to change between them, for him to finally see why it was that Derek was able to get under his skin so easily. And now that Derek was there, was beneath his skin, Scott didn’t want him to leave. The smile that he finally gave was watery, but it rang true and reached his eyes as he reached to Derek, taking one of Derek’s hands into his own and resting their locked hands between them. 

“It wasn’t…it wasn’t just sex. I - I’m not like that, either, and I didn’t even expect anything like /that/ to ever happen between us. I never saw it coming, and maybe that was the reason I reacted so poorly, why the words that I wound up saying were just…awful. I don’t want to hurt you, Derek. I don’t want to be another Kate.” God, there couldn’t be anything worse than being compared to that woman. “And the fact that you want to open up to me of all people? It…it means everything, it really, truly does. And I’m -not- using you. I would never. And I want…this. Whatever this is. I want us, whichever way I can have it. I just…I want us to work through this. I know it’s not going to be easy, it never will be, but I want…I want us to try to see where this goes…but only…only if you want to take that chance on me…because I can stand here and promise you that I won’t hurt you, because I don’t -want- to, but I…I don’t know what the future holds.”

Chances were something Derek was running low on, his heart and mind worn out from people trampling over it like a prized horse. But if he could go back, and change who deserved a chance more, Scott would be the one he’d take a chance on. Without a single doubt.

“I want to be with you,” he whispered softly, looking up at Scott with pain in his eyes. “I want to give you a chance." 

Simple words gave Scott so much power over him, and the omega didn’t even know it. He had no idea what this meant. If they would be considered dating, or if it was just something special between them, but at the moment, defining it didn’t matter. Because it was there and it was /real/. And Scott wanted it too. Derek was scared to death, of allowing himself to open himself up for someone else, but if he had to choose someone who was worth it, it would be Scott. 

He moved forward and tested a hand to Scott’s cheek, his eyes wet but sincere. "Please stay. I want you to stay with me,” he managed to whisper, his lips inches from the others as he rested a hand against Scott’s lower back, waiting for him to respond.

Scott could finally start to breathe easily again, but only after the very air from his lungs was sucked out of him at Derek’s response. And he noted the pain that was in Derek’s eyes, vowing silently to himself then and there that he would see to it that, one day, that glint would be gone from his eyes, replaced with something happy and good. An emotion that Scott wanted to draw out of him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered back, awe-struck, his heart caught in his throat. “I promise…whatever happens, I just…I just want you to be happy.” He wanted to be the one to make him happy, more than anything, but if it turned out he wasn’t the one to do that, then, well, he would cross that bridge when he got to it - hoping that he never did. So long as he was never the one to hurt Derek in such a way again.

Because he didn’t have a word for the sudden calm that came him, the nerves that were alight in his stomach that didn’t bother him, but made him giddy. And it made no sense and he didn’t try to make sense of it, not now, not when he was being given a second chance he never thought he would ever be awarded again. “I’ll stay,” Scott swore, pressing his hand over the one Derek had on his cheek, his other hand reaching to grab onto the back of Derek’s head.

He brought Derek’s head down, tilting himself upwards slightly as he brought their lips together in a slow, gentle, exploratory kiss. As a sense of renewel, of the second chance that he was being given. Gently, he tugged at the material of Derek’s henley, but stopped himself from guiding him towards the bed. Baby steps, baby steps. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, not when this was a do over.

Derek let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as he was pulled downwards. Then he was kissing Scott and everything fell into place again. His hands moved around to rest on the omegas lower back, fists curling lightly in the coarse fabric. He wanted to push it further, but something inside him made him stop, pulling away from Scott and biting his lip as he rested their foreheads together.

“I-I want…to do this right. I know that we…probably can’t go out in public but I…I want to…to buy you dinner,” he said softly, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “We can eat here…if…if you can stay the night. I’m not ready to let you go yet." 

He knew how ridiculous he sounded, but the only relationship he’d ever had was sexual, never any more. He wanted this to be different, normal, or as normal as it could be.

"We can…order in and watch a movie or something…that’s normal right?”

Scott couldn’t be bothered to wipe the goofy grin that was on his face as he stared up at Derek, closing his eyes to soak in the moment, his fingers gingerly caressing the skin of Derek’s hand. This felt right, just like it had before. But now, to know that they could have more than just one night of passion, of lust, that they could build something more than that, Scott was going to cherish every second. His eyes fluttered back open again as he nodded.

“That…that sounds…amazing, actually,” he breathed out. “We might not be able to be…official, official, or…because I don’t want to get you in trouble, but as normal as we can be…that’s what I want. And that sounds fantastic. Let me just…” He reached into his pocket with his free hand, sliding it open and texting out to Stiles and his mother quickly. To his mother, he text that he was out with Stiles. To Stiles, he asked for a cover that he knew he was going to get, even if he was going to be questioned later. 

He would deal with that when it came. He couldn’t stop the light laugh, jerking a nod. “Yeah, that’s…that’s definitely normal, come on.” With their joined hands, he guided Derek over to the nightstand where there was a list of take out and delivery places and a menu for movies. “But the deal is, you pay for the dinner, but I pay for the movie at least, alright? Fair is fair.”

Derek couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, forcing its way through and the alpha did nothing to stop it. Fear, pain, hurt…it was all still there. But now, he didn’t mind it, because he had a sliver of happiness that could only grow, and it made it feel like he could be whole again. 

He laughed and nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Scott closer by his belt loops. “Pizza or Chinese?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist gently.

Scott supposed that the fast transition that Derek and he were making from begrudged acquaintances slash maybe-friends to lovers of sorts, something they didn’t give a title yet, ought to be weirder than this. There maybe should be an awkward dance that they made around each other, but there wasn’t one to be found and Scott was grateful for it. Scott and Derek could skip all of that. They weren’t strangers. They had learned each other in every other way, except for a romantic context. And that was where they were headed now.

Allowing himself to be tugged closer, he wrapped an arm about Derek’s midriff as he picked up the list of places. “Hm, you can never go wrong with pizza, right?” Picking up the hotel phone, he dialed the number in before he set it on his shoulder, leaning forward for a quick peck to Derek’s lips before he asked, “What kind would you like?”

Doing the whole normal thing wasn’t something Derek was used to, but he was willing to try for Scott. It was strange at first, and he knew it was a feeling he would have to get used to, but he already liked it. The simplicity of just being with someone, and being happy. He pressed his lips lightly against the omega’s neck, grinning against his tanned skin before he pulled away and looked up at him. 

“Meat lovers with extra meat topped with meat,” he said teasingly. 

Most thought it was a stereotype that werewolves loved their meat, but it was actually true. The more protein they had, the stronger they were and the sharper their focus was. 

“And some of those breadsticks with the cheese on them.”

While Scott ordered the food, Derek reached for the remote, his grip on the others waist not wavering, and started thumbing through the different movies they could buy, reading over each description with a creased brow. 

“You’re gonna have to help me out here, I don’t watch movies.”

Shivers ran along his arms at the cool kiss to his neck, running through the course of his body and ending to curl in his toes as he reached his free hand to Derek’s hair, ruffling it with a breathless laugh. Scott rolled his eyes, pushing at Derek’s shoulder. “Meat lover’s pizza coming right up. But remind me to have you invest in veggies and fruits. You’re only meant to have red meat, like, twice a week or something.” His mother had told him something along those lines, but the tricky part about having a nurse for a mother was deciphering what was complete bologna that was said from mother to son that she just didn’t want to become a develop a bad habit or was truth. 

Nodding at the order of breadsticks too, he ordered into the phone and told them where it was to be delivered. Hanging up the phone, he reported, “They said it’ll be about twenty, thirty minutes tops.” Sundays tended to be a junk food kind of night, though, so he wouldn’t be surprised if it took longer.

He gave Derek a ‘are you serious?’ look before he just shook his head, glancing over to check out the assortment of movies that they could choose from. “You really are kind of like a caveman, did you know that? Stubble and all.” He ran his hand along Derek’s facial hair playfully before he pointed to one of the movies. “Have you seen this one? The Hunger Games? It’s been out awhile, but it’s pretty popular. I’m going to get you cultured, just wait.”

He gave an affirmative nod before he tugged Derek over to the bed, pushing him onto it before climbing in beside him, reaching for the remote.

The alpha chuckled a bit, leaning down to rest his head against Scott’s chest, standing when he was pulled up.

Derek wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he went with his instincts, slowly wrapping his arms around Scott and pulling him tightly into his side. His free hand roamed over the omegas clothed back, watching as Scott expertly moved through the movies and shows with curious eyes. He’d never been a fan of movies or TV, only having watched when Laura made him when he was younger. He looked down at Scott, biting his lip as he stared at the other wrapped so tightly in his arms. 

He was definitely worth the wait. Derek cleared his throat and looked away, focusing his eyes on the TV as Scott started the movie, and Derek’s hands rested at the small of the omega’s back. He couldn’t help the slow grin that spread, leaning down to brush his lips over the others ear. 

“Normal means making out during movies right?”

Scott ran his hands up and down Derek’s arms when he was tucked into Derek’s side, casually noting to himself the differences that he could already find in a relationship that was between two guys. He didn’t bother actually comparing Allison to Derek, because he didn’t want to, that would be an insult to what he had with both of them, and he knew he sure as hell wouldn’t want to be compared to Kate, but, in general, the difference of being with a man over a woman. With another man, it’s like the expectations didn’t exist, the roles faded away. They didn’t have to do this or that because they were the 'male’ of the relationship. They just got to simply -be-.

Setting up the movie and pressing play, he snuggled back into Derek’s side, tucking his head under his chin, resting his hand onto his forearm before he grinned slyly, turning to look at Derek. 

“Actually,” he whispered hotly against his lips, placing a hand on his cheek. “Normal means making out…anytime. Practically until our lips are chafed. Or become stuck together. Whichever comes first,” he joked before his hand snaked his way to the small of Derek’s back, bringing him ever closer before he drew their mouths together, the background noise already fading from his radar.

Scott’s words drew a shiver from Derek, the alpha laughing softly as he leaned down the rest of the way, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. Kissing Scott was almost second nature, especially considering he didn’t have much experience in the kissing department. One hand moved along the omegas back slowly, tilting his head a bit to get a better angle. His own lips parted against Scott’s, tongue sliding out to move over the others lips and silently beg for entrance. Once granted, he slid it along Scott’s, tangling them together as he pulled the other over and into his lap, moving one hand down to rest on Scott’s backside.

He wasn’t usually a sexual person, but Scott brought out the animal in him, and the thought of having him naked and even being inside him was almost too good to pass up, but he knew that would have to wait. Kissing was one thing but he wasn’t quite ready to move back into sex yet, no matter how much he wanted it. The kiss deepened slowly, Dereks fingers tangling in Scott’s hair as a soft moan fell against the others lips.

Scott opened his mouth freely to Derek’s, sliding his tongue along Derek’s, mapping out the caverns of his mouth as he groaned against him, gripping onto Derek’s forearm and his other hand gripping onto his hip as he bit down at Derek’s bottom lip, nipping at it gently. His other hand felt free to roam along Derek’s body, his torso, all along his neck and tugging playfully at his earlobe before he separated their mouths with a gasp, tucking his head into the crevice of Derek’s shoulder and nipping at the collarbone that was exposed, sucking on it roughly until it left a mark. Teenage hormones were a bitch and he knew that he had to shake his head of any thoughts of taking this further than some maybe heavy making out, but that didn’t stop him from pushing at Derek until he was onto his back.

He pounced on top of him, straddling his waist and dipping his head down to grind their mouths back together roughly, their teeth clacking as he ran his hand underneath the material of Derek’s shirt, running his stubby fingernails along the skin, a hand at the bottom of Derek’s back pushing their bodies together as he tucked his ankle underneath Derek’s leg, wounding his body around the older man’s as best he knew how, hungry for any kind of contact.

Derek’s hand flew to Scott’s hair, tugging roughly as he bit his lip and tried to force himself not to push it any further. And then Scott’s lips were crashing back to his in a frenzy and he couldn’t stop himself, flipping their positions roughly as he pinned the omega to the bed, claiming his lips with his again. 

Scott was making it difficult to want to stop. Derek wanted to feel every inch of the others skin trembling beneath his fingertips. He wanted to /taste/ every part of him. They hadn’t gotten to go past pure sex when they were trapped and now he just wanted to explore every single piece of skin he could find, no matter how much his brain was telling him not to. He forced himself to pull away breathlessly, one hand resting against Scott’s chest as he pushed the lust filled haze away. Thankfully there was a knock at the door, and Derek breathed a sigh of relief, pulling himself up in a sitting position. “You are going to drive me absolutely crazy,” he breathed, climbing off the bed a bit awkwardly. 

He was already half hard, but it wasn’t noticeable so he figured he was safe, and grabbed his wallet from the nightstand to pay for their pizza. Once the delivery boy was gone, he turned back to Scott, the smell of fresh baked dough and tomato sauce filling the room. “We should eat. We might end up needing our strength later if we keep that up,” he said with a teasing grin, setting the greasy box down on the table. He sat down in a chair, reaching for a few napkins before he opened up the pizza box and took a piece, taking a huge bite.

Scott let out an 'oomph’ and a grunt as their positions were reversed, his back sinking into the softness of the mattress, but all he sought out was the hardness that he found himself mapping out along the canvas of Derek’s body. His taught muscles, the abs that he grabbed at, running his hands up and down his chest and over along his back before he gripped at his shoulderblades.

By the time they separated, he was fighting for air, taking in mouthfuls now that he was allowed, his chest cavity having been near giving up on him and caving and collapsing if he hadn’t come up for air any later than when he had. But he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to stop kissing Derek, didn’t want to not be close to him, practically glued to his side. And perhaps that was clinging, but Scott was selfish with him at the moment. He had just got him back after having just got him the first time and nearly losing him after just one night - and he wanted more, more, more. It was all so new to him and he wanted to take his time to learn, yet he also found himself far too eager for his own good. He sat up himself, his hair in disarray as he chuckled. “I’m…” he manage to wheeze out. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Situating himself in his jeans, trying to ignore the erection, he turned to faceplant in to the pillows for a second, further catching his breath before he sat up and hopped off the bed. 

He sat down at the table, the smell of the pizza and the grease making his stomach gurgle. He hadn’t exactly eaten well the last few days…so he was more than ready to show down. He grinned wolfishly to Derek. “You talk as if that’s a bad thing, man. Is this the point where I remind you that I’m subjected to teenage hormones and that, by extension, now you sort of are too?” he teased before he bit into his pizza slice.

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed, his dimples sinking deeply. He hadn’t honestly, truly laughed in so long, it almost felt as though he couldn’t. But it was there, and he wasn’t regretting it at all. He scarfed down the first slice and reached for a second, tearing off a piece of bread before he turned back to Scot.

“Need I remind you of how ridiculously attractive you are and sometimes I actually have to force myself to stop?” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

The statement was true. Being with Scott like this was new, but it didn’t mean he’d never wanted it before. And now that he had it, he wanted to try everything all at once, to the point where it was overwhelming and almost scared him, but intrigued him at the same time. 

“Besides, I don’t think you’re ready to bottom,” he teased, shrugging his shoulders jokingly. “I don’t think you can /handle/ it.”

Scott let the sound of Derek’s laughter soak into his bones, filing him with warmth as his smile became so wide that it began to hurt with the stretching of his face muscles. He wanted to hear that far more often, that sound, and he wanted to be responsible for it becoming something that was heard on a regular basis. Derek seemed convince that he was a mess, that he was broken, and Scott knew that laughter was often the best medicine. And Scott could be trusted on these things. His mother was a nurse and he worked with a vet. He was an esteemed authority on these kind of subjects, so Derek was in luck. 

But the compliments were enough to make him look awkwardly at Derek, having had his piece of pizza halfway to his open mouth as he stared at him. “Wait, what? Ridiculously attractive? Have you even -seen- you, Derek?” He flailed an arm to him. “The abs of the steel, the tall, dark, and handsome thing you'e got going on? I’m pretty sure the entire population of Beacon Hills wants to jump your bones, once suspected felon or not.”

Breath sucked from him, he cleared his throat as he squirmed into his seat, trying to not think about the reaction that his dick had just had at the thought of what Derek was suggesting. Or the fact that it made his mouth run dry. He kept up with the joking instead. “Oh, please, handle it? I’m pretty sure I can take it. Besides, before long, you’re going to be begging for it. I’ve been told I’ve got a nice, pert ass. You know you want to tap that…”

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed again, finishing off a third slice. “I’m pretty sure the suspected felon thing actually helps. Some of these women in this town have a prisoner kink, believe it or not.”

It was strange how easy just talking to Scott came. Not yelling, or arguing. Just talking, and laughing, and being themselves. It was like a wave of contentment washed over him, the pizza in his hands stilling as he looked up at Scott, studying the others face for a moment.

The omega’s words brought him out of his haze, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Scott’s obvious discomfort. He could /definitely/ get used to that. Dirty talk was a piece of cake compared to talking about his feelings. He set down the slice in his hands and moved over to Scott, standing behind him as he ran a hand down his chest slowly. 

“Are you sure? I mean, there’s the /stretch/, and the way your muscles will contract around my dick…and the way you’ll be begging me to go harder because it just hurts so good. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Well, that’s not TMI at all, of course not. Now I’m going to have nightmares everytime I look at a jail cell…or wet dreams, and neither of those end very well,” Scott murmured, sheepish as he finished up the slice that he had been on before he was about to reach for another. But then Derek was getting up and Scott quirked an eyebrow curiously up for him, since he knew that the pizza hadn’t gotten up and moved, which meant that Derek was striding over to him with a purpose in mind and that made Scott squirm in his seat even more. Because Scott was out of his element, here. With Allison, it had been more of a puppy kind of love in that it was more innocent. There hadn’t been raunchy, dirty talk or much of anything that wasn’t…vanilla, because they were teenagers and it had been Scott’s first relationship, so he hadn’t known that he could ask for anything, or felt that he could.

But Derek was older and obviously knew what he was doing. Knew how to use his words to leave Scott hot and bothered and tongue-tied and that was exactly what happened, his breath hitching as he closed his eyes, picturing the scenario that was given to him as desire pooled into his stomach, nervousness building. Because he wanted that, sometime, when Derek was ready. When Scott was ready. He wanted it all, all that he could get. 

He whimpered, placing both of his hands over the one Derek had placed on his chest and he glanced upwards to him. “You play dirty…” he conceded to him, angling his head to give him a slow, languish kiss. “But I…I think I can. He ran his hands up and down Derek’s arms. "I’ll be wanting you to go harder, deeper, even through the hurt, because your cock will have to stretch me out, completely…not even…not even my fingers have been there and you’ll…your cock will have to break me in…” He flushed, both from lack of confidence in his words and the fact that he was becoming more aroused by the second, ducking his head shyly to his chest. 

“Do you think you’re up for that challenge, claiming me in that way? We’ll…we’ll have claimed each other.” And Scott didn’t want anything else.

Scott’s words were like a drug, the pure image of driving his cock deep inside him almost intoxicating. He brushed his lips against Scott’s ear, nipping lightly with his teeth. “I’m going to stretch you out perfectly. With my tongue, my fingers, my cock…you’re going to beg me not to stop, just so you can feel that burn of my dick stretching you open…”

Derek reached out and tipped Scott’s chin up with his finger, leaning in to nip lightly at the others lip. “Only if I get to do it my way,” he responded, his eyes flashing red for a moment. 

He didn’t want it to be rushed, or quick. He wanted to take his time exploring every single inch of Scott’s body, taking in every curve and muscle at his own speed. He’d waited too long to have the omega all to himself, and now that he had him, he was going to do everything he’d ever imagined.

Scott shivered, curling his bottom lip into his mouth as he tried to not react to Derek’s lips on his ear, the words that he was speaking to him that made his toes curl into the ground and his half-erect cock twitch back to life at full attention. “Fuck,” he groaned out, fighting the urge to reach his hand down into his pants to jerk at himself, both of his hands gripping tightly onto Derek’s forearms. as he whimpered against his mouth when he nipped at him. 

He set a shaky hand on the side of Derek’s face, nodding mutely until he could find words. It shouldn’t turn him on, the red that came to Derek’s eyes, the indication of his power as an alpha. He wasn’t Scott’s alpha, didn’t hold that kind of power over him, but he did hold a different kind of power entirely over him and seeing his eyes flash from green to red reminded him of the strength Derek possessed. And then he thought of what Derek could do to him with that strength, picturing Derek manhandling him onto the bed, stretching him open with his fingers, first, before his tongue…he shook his head fiercely.

“I’d…I’d let you do it however you wanted.” Brown eyes burned into green, implicit trust there. “You - you trusted me enough to let me do it. And I…I trust you, too.” And he wanted that to be crystal clear. “Your, God, however you wanted me. You could split me open wide with your dick until I cried out and I would be…fuck, I’d be on cloud nine…”

With just a few words, Scott managed to elicit a deep shiver down Derek’s spine, his hand moving just a little lower. He hadn’t gotten to fully appreciate the others body, not even close to what he wanted, so that’s exactly what he was going to do. The pizza and movie were long forgotten, and Derek spun the others chair around effortlessly, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. He poured everything he had into the movement, his hands moving down to cup the others thighs as he lifted him with little more than a grunt, and carried him over to the bed. Screw waiting. He trusted Scott to be there when it was over, and that was all he needed. It was now or never, to figure out if this was about him or the sex. 

He laid Scott down gently at first, pulling away with a panted breath as he reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side before he leaned back down, pressing his lips against every possible point on the omega’s neck. When he couldn’t stand the lack of skin any longer, he pulled away, tugging on Scott’s shirt until it was finally off, and he ran his hands over the smooth tanned skin. 

“God there’s so many things I want to do to you,” he breathed. “Starting with tasting you.”

The yelp that Scott let out when his chair was spun around was far from manly, but he could only hope that Derek would never speak of it once he was drawn into a searing kiss. And then he was being lifted and he wrapped his arms about Derek’s neck, locking a leg around his waist before he was set down onto the bed, his heart hammering fast in his chest. Because this was actually about to happen. They were actually about to do this. Neither of them could wait any longer and they should have known that all of their bolstered talk was going to culminate into this happening. He shimmied his way up to the top of the bed while Derek took off his shirt, settling in comfortably. 

When Derek began to place kisses all along his neck, he let out a soft moan of his name, burying a hand into his hair while the other ran along the taut muscles of his back, tilting his head to provide Derek with any access that he might want. He lifted his arms to let his shirt be discarded, ready to pounce back onto Derek, wrap his legs and arms about him, but first knowing that there was other material that was barring his path. He licked at his lips, reaching down to his jeans and unbuttoning them. He hooked an arm around Derek’s neck, nipping at the tip of his nose. “Whatever you want, I want. God, I want everything, anything.” And he didn’t know if that sounded pathetic or desperate. All he just knew was that he -wanted- so bad. And he pushed at Derek’s chest to make quick work of his jeans, sliding his boxers down along with them, kicking at them with his feet so they flew to the floor before he leaned back into the mattress, tilting his forehead to Derek’s. “A bed is so much nicer than a floor…”

Derek’s breath hitched in his throat as his eyes raked over Scott’s naked frame. Every inch of him was just…perfect. His cock stood at full attention, begging to be claimed and tasted, and Derek didn’t even know where to start. He licked his lips and kneel between Scott’s legs, running his hands over the omega’s thighs as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the head of the others cock, shivering as the taste of his precome burst on his taste buds. He groaned and slid his hands underneath Scott’s ass, squeezing tightly as he wrapped his lips around the tip, giving an experimental suck as he slowly took more into his mouth until he couldn’t take anymore. He’d never done anything like it before, but he’d imagined it often enough, and knew what the basics were. He was partly glad they were both new at this, because any mistake they made would just be a lesson learned. 

His cheeks hollowed as he gripped onto the pert, tight muscles in Scott’s backside, pulling him up more into his mouth as he started to relax, bobbing his head a little faster over the long length in his mouth. One more suck and he was pulling away, groaning at the taste as he shifted, his own length painfully hard in the confines of his jeans. He reached down and popped open the button, shoving them to the floor along with his boxers as he slid down farther, placing a kiss to the inside of Scott’s thigh. He sat up slightly, his lips red and wet as he wrapped a hand around his own length, giving himself a quick tug before he licked his lips, looking back up at Scott. “Turn over. On your stomach, ass in the air,” he ordered, the alpha in him taking over.

Scott lifted his head curiously as Derek perched himself between his legs. “Derek, what are you…” And then his head was flying back into the pillow as he let out a deep, loud moan, having to fight to not jerk his knees up to kick Derek straight in the nose as his cock was taken into Derek’s mouth, the feel of his wet tongue against him making him even harder as he whimpered, his hands turning into fists. He had to fight to not blow his load at the first bob of Derek’s head, having experienced nothing like this before, biting down hard at his left cheek as he groaned out Derek’s name. “Fuck, Derek…” His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his legs twitched and he stopped himself from fighting the instinct to roll his hips, not wanting Derek to gag. He could have came from just Derek’s mouth on him, and he was both relieved and shot down when the pleasurable warmth of Derek’s mouth left him with a pop. His hands unclenched and he wanted to offer to do the same to Derek in return, since it was only fair, and because he wanted Derek to feel what he had just felt, too. 

But when he took in the sight of Derek’s cock, springing forth from its confinements, it took all there was in him not to reach forward and touch it, place his hand over Derek’s and pump his full erection. His eyes blew wide, bright with lust and arousal, at the orders that were spat at him and he jolted into position, scrambling to turn around. He blindly reached in front of him for a pillow, placing it underneath his stomach so that he could better level his ass in the air, feeling fully exposed, the cool air brushing against him. Laying himself bare, turned away from being able to see anything of what Derek might do, but trusting him enough to not give it a second thought. The bubbles of anticipation popped in his stomach dangerously and he leaned his forehead against the coolness of the pillow, turning his head so that he could look to the side, tucking his knees just a bit so that they were closer to his chest.

The sight of Scott so spread out before him, completely at his mercy…it was an incredible feeling. He wanted to make this amazing for him, perfect even. He knew how much a first time with a guy meant, how much trust it took. So he was going to do everything in his power to make it perfect. 

He leaned forward, his own cock dangling between his legs, frictionless, and used both hands to spread Scott open, licking his lips as the small, tight pucker came into view. The other had gotten into a perfect position, giving him the best access to do what he pleased, and spread himself open so much already. 

“God you’re so…/mouthwatering/,” he said, leaning forward to swipe his tongue over the exposed hole in front of him. He adjusted his hands, keeping a tight grip on Scott’s ass as he pulled him open a little more, squeezing as he leaned in for another taste. His tongue probed at the other, slipping inside him just slightly before he pulled it out, pressing his lips to the tight entrance and sucking lightly.

Scott spread his legs a little bit further apart, unsure of how he was meant to go about this. Even though the last time they had been together had been their first time, it felt new all over again. Not in just whom was going to be doing what to whom, but in the fact that they could take their time now. The fact that they knew where they stood emotionally, knew that they could ask whatever they wanted of each other without the fear that they would shatter the illusion. Because they knew now that they would have something beyond tonight, that they didn’t have to rush against the hands of time. 

“T-thanks? I thi - fuck.” Scott couldn’t describe how it felt, the feel of the wet, soft tongue licking at his hole and he bucked his hips down, desperate for friction against his erection that continued to grow as he whimpered, not knowing what to do with his hands, but reaching back blindly to reach onto any part of Derek that he could. Giving up on that, his hands fell flat onto the bed as his head angled back. “Ah.” He bit down hard at his bottom lip. “Derek…so good…”

It was weird, definitely, because that was Derek’s -tongue- swiping at his ass, but it felt so incredible that he didn’t care that he ought to be weirded out by it. Because it was hot, spurred him on even further. “M-more, Derek. Please…” It wasn’t enough and he bucked his hips backwards, flushed as heat pooled at his cheeks because he was already begging for more, anything that Derek would freely give him, left completely at his mercy and whim.

Derek loved feeling Scott fall apart beneath him. It was as if the other was falling apart at the seams and it was because of /him/. He dipped his tongue in once more, pressing his mouth up against the tight pucker as he moved against it with a light suck here and there, thoroughly taking in every taste and movement he could wring out of Scott. When he pulled away, his own saliva glistened against the others entrance, practically begging to be penetrated. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Scott’s shoulder, running a hand down his side. 

“I’m going to do one finger…it might feel a bit strange,” he said softly, brushing his lips against any spot of open skin he could find. “Just tell me when you want me to move it.”

True to his word, he slid his fingers between Scott’s ass, rubbing harshly over his hole before he dipped one finger in, slowly sliding it in until his hand was flat against the tanned skin. He moved to the side, pulling Scott onto his back without moving his finger, and pulled one of his legs over his own, spreading Scott open enough to stretch him without hurting him.

Scott’s whole body was alight with desire, his arousal near painful as his cock rubbed against the sheets of the mattress, desperate for friction as he let out short, loud gasps, his breathing heavy as Derek continued to mouth at his entrance, tongue inside of his ass, licking at the muscles there, goosebumps trailing up and down Scott’s arms as he buried his face into the pillow, letting out a shout that was muffled by the material, lifting his ass up higher before he collapsed into a heap when Derek’s mouth pulled back, turning his head to the side as puffs of air left his mouth, his breathing erratic. 

He nodded. “O - okay,” he breathed out, and that was when the nerves came back as he bit down at his tongue, preparing himself for pain but knowing Derek would do what was in his power to prevent it from hurting him. And knowing that any momentary pain would be worth in, once he was prepped and ready. 

The air was sucked from his gut audibly as the thick finger penetrated his hole, the muscles clenching instinctively against the intrusion and Derek was right - it did feel strange and his ass bucked up before he was turned onto his back, thick brown hair plastered to his face from the sweat that had gathered around his temples. He gave it a few moments, letting it adjust as he breathed slowly. “Okay,” he jerked out a shaky nod. “You can…you can move. He reached forward, now that he could grab onto Derek, to latch onto his hips, rubbing his ankle against Derek’s thigh encouragingly.

Derek wanted to be as gentle as possible, to make it the best possible moment for both of them. Moving too fast, making a wrong move…could ruin the moment and make it awkward all over again. He pulled his finger out slowly, sliding it back in with the same care as before, leaning over to press his lips against Scott’s gently. The moment was so intimate, and sweet, and slow, that Derek almost lost himself in the feeling of just…/feeling/. 

Their lips connected and moved almost magnetically, and Derek’s heart raced with the feeling of Scott so open beneath him. He was /his/. Derek finally had something that was his, and that he wanted. He sighed softly against Scott’s lips, nuzzling their noses together as he pulled away, his lips ghosting over the others. 

"Just tell me when you’re ready for more,” he said softly, brushing their lips together again.

Scott gladly took the kiss that he was given to serve as a distraction from the tight stretch of his hole adjusting to the thickness of Derek’s finger, massaging his lips against Derek’s just as smoothly, keeping the kiss near saccharine and not putting any more force into it than was necessary. Simply kissing Derek languidly, a smile that couldn’t tug onto his lips reaching his eyes. 

Scott brushed his nose against Derek in turn, letting a calm, balmy warmth take over him from the gentle, intimate touches that Derek was giving him. He was being so tender with Scott was it was easy to forget the pressing of his finger inside him, the awkwardness giving way to something more dulled, and he bucked his hips backwards to build the pressure more. 

“More,” he muttered against Derek’s lips. “You can…another. I’m ready.” He nudged his forehead against Derek’s, breathing out a word of thanks against his lips, grateful for his patience, for the way that he was handling Scott so gingerly. Scott hadn’t known what he had been doing when the roles had been switched and he appreciated Derek’s gentle touches more than he could express.

Derek nodded, slowly and carefully sliding a second finger along with the first, pressing his lips to Scott’s as a distraction. He knew it was going to be painful for awhile, at least until he was used to the stretch, but he was going to make it as painless as possible, so that Scott could remember his first time like this, in the best way possible. 

Moving his lips against the others gently, he reached down and wrapped a hand around Scott’s length, stroking him slowly in an effort to keep his mind off the pain as he spread his fingers apart just slightly, testing the waters. His own mind was foggy, and he wanted to be closer to Scott so badly, but he cared more about Scott’s safety than anything, and pushing this too fast would make it the worst experience of his life.

The second finger pushing into him made Scott hiss out in pain, more of an awkward discomfort, thankfully, than a sting of pain, but a discomfort all the same that made his face scrunch up and contort as he tried to will himself to adjust to it, the muscles of his ass tightening around the two fingers and he willed himself to relax, knowing that he was only going to make it worse by letting his nerves get the best of him. He needed to will his muscles to relax in order to make the pain give way to pleasure, something that they both wanted.

Scott let out another whimper, this time one that was warranted by the grip that Derek made on his length, tipping his head back and opening his against Derek’s, groaning against him, grunting in satisfaction as the stroking kept his erection from going lucid. Closing his eyes, he focused on the fingers inside of him, moving about as they stretched the muscles, sighing against Derek’s lips as he bucked back, nipping at his bottom lip as he requested, “More. Move more, more fingers, something. I can…I can handle it.”

Derek bit his lip and kept moving his fingers slowly, looking at Scott skeptically. He didn’t want the other to do something just because he thought it was what he wanted. Especially not if it would cause him pain. He licked his lips and, more slowly than before, pushed a third finger in, stretching Scott open even more. 

“Just say stop if it gets to be too much,” he chided softly. 

He knew Scott probably wouldn’t stop him, but he would be able to tell by the look on his face if it was starting to hurt too much, so he knew he would stop if it did. He slowly pumped his fingers inside the other, carefully spreading them out before pushing them back together. 

“How does it feel?” he asked huskily, leaning into to nip at Scott’s neck as his hand worked slowly over his cock. “Talk to me gorgeous.”

Scott held Derek’s gaze firmly, not wanting to go back on what he had just said. He thought he was adjusting fine. It still felt more awkward than it did anything else, but there were no spurts of pain there and he felt the jolts of pleasure that kept him erect from Derek pumping at his cock and he tucked his head to rest his forehead against Derek’s shoulder as he nodded. “I’ll let you know,” he swore. He wouldn’t want to push himself too far, for Derek to ever feel like he hadn’t stopped when he should have.

Because he knew that the guilt would be on Derek even though it shouldn’t be, because that was just how Derek was, and he wasn’t about to add to the guilt the older man already harbored. 

This time, the stretched -burned- and he let out a choked sound before he bit down on his bottom lip, wanting to give it time before he did anything, but his hands flying out to grip at Derek’s forearms, stubby nails digging into his elbows. It felt unnatural, foreign, and he had to clench his eyes shut to prevent from making a groan of protest. 

He willed himself instead to focus on the motions of Derek’s other hand, humming against Derek’s shoulder. “It feels…bizarre,” he admitted, near sheepish. “It burns a little, but, just…just keep doing what you’re doing, okay? I’m okay. Just…just need a few seconds.” He pressed a kiss against his shoulder. 

“I can’t wait to have you inside me,” he confessed in a breath. “But I just…I want to be ready for you.”

Derek held Scott’s gaze intensely, still moving his fingers slowly. “And I want you to be ready. I want you to be ready so it can feel so good because it will. Even better than when you were inside me. You’ll feel so full and /stretched/.”

Most of his words were to distract Scott, to make him focus on what was to come rather than what was happening. He knew how difficult it was going to be to relax, especially with how tight Scott felt around his fingers. He could only imagine what it was going to feel like once he was buried in that velvety heat, but at the moment, his main concern was Scott.

“I’ll go slow for you, so you can feel every inch. Every inch of my cock stretching you open so good, and then you’ll be begging me to go faster. Do you want that?” he asked, pressing his lips against Scott’s neck as he thrust his fingers a little harder.

Scott wanted that. Fuck, did he want that, just what Derek was describing. He wanted to have Derek’s cock inside of him, to be claimed in that way, to be dominated in that sense. He wanted Derek to own him in that sense, to be able to feel what Derek had felt, before, during their first time. “Stretched by your thick, hard cock, right? You’ll - you’ll bottom out inside of me and abuse my hole with abandon and I’ll just…I’ll just beg for more…” Scott swallowed around the words thickly, losing himself in the scenario that he hoped would come to pass.

And soon. So, so soon. He kept his breaths long and even, breathing exercises that he had learned from his previous troubles with asthma coming in handy during these sort of situations where he needed to remain calm and relax himself as best as he could, experimentally thrusting his hips back into all three of Derek’s fingers, pressing them further inside of him and flinching, but not needing to cry out in pain. 

“I want that,” he conceded with a whimper, bucking his hips back again. “Please, Derek, please. I want you to press your cock inside of me, fill me so deep with - with your cock.” He moaned out, pivoting his thrusts more as he gasped out. “Please…” He wanted, oh, how he wanted, his cock twitching in anticipation, at full attention now.

Derek was more than prepared to give Scott what he wanted, his cock twitching between them as the omega spoke. A shiver crawled down his spine, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped, just picturing what Scott was describing.

“Yes, yes god yes,” he breathed, slipping his fingers out gently. He silently wished he had a bottle of lube, but made a mental note to buy some later, instead spitting into his hand to stroke himself slowly, getting his cock as wet as he could manage. He looked up at Scott one more time, leaning in to kiss him gently as he maneuvered their positions once more, pulling Scott on top of him. It gave the omega control over how fast they went and how deep, and gave him the opportunity to stop if necessary.

With a small moan, Derek wrapped a hand around his length, reaching back to spread Scott open before he pressed the tip against his entrance, applying a small amount of force until the head popped past the initial ring of muscle, and then he stopped his movements completely, looking up to make sure Scott was okay as he gulped. The tightness was /incredible/. And he wasn’t even all the way in yet.

A tight knot was coiling in Scott’s stomach, making its way to his throat as Derek prepped his cock as best he could without the proper…equipment. Next time, there could be more readiness on their part, but all that mattered to Scott right now was that there would be a next time to look forward to. He leaned into Derek’s kiss, letting himself be manhandled to be the one on top, remembering how good that had felt last time, when Derek had been bouncing onto his cock with abandon. He wanted to do that, for Derek, to show him how that felt.

But he had a ways to go before he could get to that point, gripping onto Derek’s hips as he situated his knees, bringing them up forward to be resting either side of Derek’s hips as he bit down, hard, onto Derek’s bottom lip, copper coming into his mouth as the tip of Derek’s cock broke through the sphincter of his ass, that initial muscle at his entrance stretching to allow the thickness of the head of Derek’s cock to finally, -finally-, breach him. And Scott dipped his head down, tucking his head into the crevice of Derek’s collarbone as he let out a cry of pain.

He reached blindly for one of Derek’s hands, gripping onto him tightly as the burn of the stretch of his ass filled his head, gasping out in a brief jolt of pain. The thickness of Derek’s fingers had been nothing compared to his cock, but he focused on adjusting, experimenting with his hips as he rocked them back and forth, side to side. And then he inhaled as he sunk back, using his grip on Derek’s hip to ease himself back, pushing Derek’s length further into him, slowly, feeling it out. He turned his head against Derek’s neck, breathing out, “How - how do I feel?” He patted Derek’s hip. “T-talk to me.”

Derek’s first instinct was to stop completely, the cry of pain making him feel like a monster. He swallowed down the lump of guilt, staying completely still as he waited for the initial pain to pass, running his hands over Scott’s back gently as he whispered soft apologies in his ear. His hand found Scott’s and he intertwined their fingers instinctively, squeezing it tightly as he kissed over the omega’s neck. 

He didn’t want to move. He knew it would cause Scott more pain and he didn’t know if he could handle another cry like before. He swallowed hard and buried his face in Scott’s shoulder, holding him gently as he brushed his lips over every available piece of skin, sighing softly with each movement. 

Then he felt Scott start to move and his breath caught in his throat, his fingers pressing deeper into the omega’s back. “S-Scott,” he managed to gasp, his toes curling as his cock was enveloped by the tight, wet heat that only Scott held. He took a few shuddering breaths, holding onto the other tightly, his muscles flexing and shuddering as he tried not to move. “Y-you feel…p-perfect, oh my god.” He whimpered softly, reaching down to cup Scott’s ass in a tight grip, his own head falling back against the pillow. “F-fuck Scott /please/,” he begged.

Scott felt as if he was some kind of frightened animal at the clinic, one that had to be cooed at and handled carefully on the chance that they could spook it and make the wounds worse. And he hated it, not wanting to need that kind of comfort, but appreciating it because, at the time, he knew that he did need it. He needed the small reassurances and displays of concern that Derek was giving him to help him focus, to drive his attention away from the burning occurring between his thighs at the intrusion of something wide and thick pushing into him. Derek’s cock. Which wasn’t even all the way in him yet.

Scott did some reassuring of his own as a gentle, strained smile came to his face, patting Derek’s head and running his fingers through the strands of black hair. The breathing of his name sparked a delightful feel of satisfaction inside of Scott, because he was doing that, leaving Derek stuttering out his name because of how good it felt inside of him, his hole clenching around the thickness of Derek’s cockhead purposely, Scott wanting to illicit any sound that he could from the older man.

“I - I thought I was gonna be the one begging,” he breathed out with a wolfish, cheeky grin before he bucked his hips back. He lifted himself up so that he could move into somewhat more of a sitting position as he reached behind him, licking at his hand generously before placing it at the base of Derek’s cock, pumping it once before he placed his free hand on Derek’s chest, squeezing the Derek’s hand that was still in his own as he pushed back more. More. Just a little bit…he clenched his eyes shut, skin broken on his bottom lip as it quivered from the pain, the burn, the stretch, squelching sounds filing his ears until he sat at Derek’s hips, his cock fully seated inside of him. Eyes alight with a mixture of pain and desire, he pivoted his hips left and right before he jerked out a nod. “C-come on, Derek…you gotta…gotta have me begging for more, remember? Gotta split me open…”

Derek cried out when the tightness around his length became even tighter, the sensation sending sparks up his spine. His breath came in short pants as he tried to keep his movements still, to not do anything that might hurt Scott, but he was making it so damn hard. 

He could see the pain on Scott’s face, and it almost killed him, every sound coming out making him want to say stop and end it right then but he knew Scott would only get upset. Once he set his mind to something, he would do it no matter what. His breath hitched, and he tried to say something, /anything/ to convince Scott to stop because he knew it might be too much but the tightness only sucked him in more and he couldn’t manage much more than a gasp and a sharp moan. 

“D-don’t…want to hurt you Scott,” he managed to gasp, reaching down to grip his hip tightly.

It hurt. Well, maybe he could amend that. It -burned-. Like a bitch. The muscles in his ass constricted tightly around Derek’s cock, as if wanting to hold it in place so that it could go no further and Scott sat there for a few moments, his eyes closed, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to push at Derek’s hips and stop completely, take out his length from inside of him and try again when he could build up the nerve again. But what would the point in that be? If Scott said stop now, they would never likely pass go again. And they had made it this far and like hell was Scott going to back down now. 

Not when he knew that it would feel good, once he got past this initial pain. And he needed to take the approach of ripping off the bandaid and going for it, but he didn’t dare move, not yet, gripping tightly onto the bone of Derek’s hip. He drank in the sounds that were coming from Derek from beneath him and he opened his eyes to look at him once he spoke again. “N-not hurtin’ me,” he managed to spit out. “Just gotta…the pain’ll pass. Just gotta gimme a minute.”

He ducked his head down, breathing heavily, his forehead resting against Derek’s abs as he reached to jerk at his cock, bringing back the pleasure of the act slowly as he dared to rock back. Then he dropped his cock to grip at Derek’s shoulder, using it as leverage as he used it to pull him forward, inching Derek’s cock out just the slightest before he pulled himself back, feeling the glide and stretch once more, but marginally. 

And he worked that angle for a few moments, the burning constant for a few moments as he rocked back and forth, the sensation dulling with each rock back until he could confidently give Derek the go. He patted at his hip. “You can…just…just slow…just like I - just like I was doing, okay? But…but more…”

Derek swallowed thickly as he watched Scott’s expression change over and over, his own resolve crumbling slowly. He took a slow breath, and shifting their positions a bit. He moved to lay Scott gently on his back, and hovered over the omega, stilling his hips inside Scott. 

“You have to stop me if it starts to hurt too much,” he said sternly, his eyes sincere and serious. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Scott unintentionally because he was too caught up in his own pleasure.

Wrapping one of Scott’s legs around his waist, he shifted to find the perfect angle to move into, not daring to move until he was certain it would be less painful than before. He knew going slow and steady was best, so he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, the head of his cock brushing against the small bundle of nerves deep inside the omega, and Derek’s breath stopped for a moment, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. He wanted to go faster, but starting out slow was key and he knew that, keeping his eyes on Scott’s and their hands laced together. “God y-you feel so good,” he breathed, started an incredibly slow rhythm with his hips, stretching Scott open so perfectly with his cock. “Tell me when to go faster.”

Scott laid his head on the pillow as they turned their positions back around, almost thankful to Derek for taking over because he had felt he was going to simply sit there forever, not daring to do much of anything on his own at the fear that he was wrong and the burning wouldn’t fade way to pleasure. “Of course,” Scott swore. “If it gets to be too much, I’ll tell you.” And he nodded for good measure, because he meant it. The last thing he wanted was for it to be -too- much, for Derek to have that guilt. Or for even himself to have that kind of pain. 

He dug his heel into the small of Derek’s back as the older man made the initial thrust back inside him, groaning out until he was tossing his head back. Whatever Derek had just hit inside of him tipped the balance of pain and pleasure to the side of pleasure as spots of light found the back of his eyelids. “Fuck, Derek….” He rolled his hips up before he let out another cry, this time not in pain. 

“There, fuck, Derek, c-come on, you can…faster, please.” The stretch was there, still, but he found himself getting off on feeling it, on wanting it more. This was what Derek had to mean when he said he would want it to hurt, to hurt good, because, fuck, he wanted more of that. He opened his eyes to stare at Derek, lifting his head to capture his lips for a quick peck before he dropped his head back down, squeezing Derek’s hip with his thigh, trying to egg him on. “I need more, c'mon, give it to me. I wanna…I wanna feel you, more of you. Just…fuck, Derek, I need you. The stretch, it’s good, I swear. You…feel good.” And that was what he had been waiting for this entire time.

Derek took Scott’s words as encouragement instead of a facade, and he slowly started to move faster, grabbing for Scott’s free hand to lace their fingers together and press both hands into the mattress. Pants and moans escaped against Scott’s lips, because the pure tightness was euphoric, causing Derek’s head to spin as he thrust in a little faster and before he knew it, his hips were slamming against Scott’s, pushing upwards on every inward thrust to hit that certain spot that would drive him wild. 

His alpha instincts took over as he put both Scott’s wrists in one hand, holding them above his head as he reached down and gripped the omega’s thigh tightly, using it for leverage as he slammed in a little harder with each movement. 

“F-fuck tell me how it feels Scott, I want to hear you,” he breathed, the sound of skin slapping skin taking over the room. “Y-you wanted my cock splitting you open huh? Do you like it? You like stretching around my thick cock?”

Scott squeezed tightly at both of Derek’s hands, brushing one of his thumbs along the space of skin between Derek’s thumb and forefinger, swallowing Derek’s grunts and groans with his mouth, trying to keep up with the pace that Derek was setting, his hips jolting to meet Derek’s sloppily and haphazardly. He cried out against Derek’s mouth, screaming out his name as he was jolted with pangs of intense pleasure that built in his gut whenever Derek hurt that spot inside of him that had him near howling, and the wolf inside of him, dormant and under control, it was as if he could hear it snarling as Scott cried out time and time again. “Derek, D-Derek,” he breathed out over and over in gasps. 

It felt so good now. The way that Derek’s cock pounded inside of his ass, his muscles stretching to accommodate his thickness with each and every thrust, their hips slapping together and letting out a wet sound as sweat pooled from their pours from the exertion. And he just wanted more, he wanted to feel anything and everything and, with his hands pinned, he broke his mouth from Derek’s as he whimpered, his leg around Derek’s waist nearly faltering and stumbling as he dug into his back, slipping against the sweaty skin as he fought to hold onto the bumpy ride. 

“Feels, f-fuck, Derek, feels so good,” Scott groaned out as if on command. “Your cock is stretching me s-so good, you just g-gotta plow my whole, gotta claim me, gotta abuse it, m-make it yours.” He fought for dirty words that could spur Derek on. “I’m gonna go home and play with my ass, put my fingers in-inside, and you’re gonna…you’re gonna have fucked my hole so hard that there’ll be no stretch because it’ll..it’ll still be fucked open from you - from you using it. From you f-fucking me so hard.”

Scott’s words were causing a stir all over Derek’s body. To hear such vulgar words, and to want them so badly, made a low growl escape from the alpha, and it only spurred him on, making him slam into Scott even harder. Scott was saying all the right words to make an alpha want to claim, to /mark/. Because Scott was /his/ and the omega wanted him to know. The thought of Scott touching himself while he was thinking about Derek was more than satisfying, and he knew he was going to be keeping a closer eye on the other, just to get a taste of that.

He released Scott’s hands, reaching down to grab onto his thighs as he pushed them up, giving him more room to pound even deeper than before. With quick, sharp snaps of his hips, he was completely buried inside Scott, and then almost completely out again, repeating the action over and over just to feel the others hole stretch so tightly around him. “God you’re such a fucking cock whore,” he breathed. “W-wanting me to split you open, fuck you so hard…my fucking cock whore…”

“F-fucking /mine/,” he growled, plowing into Scott so hard the headboard moved from the wall. “K-keep talking, tell me h-how good it feels to have my cock splitting you open just l-like I promised you. T-tell me you’re mine,” he ordered, pounding into the omega with a force a normal human being would have broken for.

The air was sucked from Scott as Derek’s cock reached a new depth inside of him and he panted as he whined, bucking his hips wildly and sporadically, crying out with each thrust. His breathing was heavy as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the shocks of pleasure that jolted through him like a current of electricity, sending his whole body alight and leaving him begging for more. “F-fuck,” he groaned out. “Fuck, yeah. D-Derek, j-just like that.” His body trembled under the force of the thrusts inside of him, his back sinking deep into the mattress. 

His head banged up against the keyboard and he blindly reached back to grab onto it, using it as leverage as he snapped his hips to Derek’s. He could barely breath and his hole began to physically ache with the way that Derek’s cock was splitting it open, the muscles contracting around him tightly as he cried out, tossing his head back, his free hand trying to reach for purchase as it clutched onto the sheets. 

“Y-yours!” he gasped out, his words becoming complete babble as his brain nearly turned to mush from the pleasure, from the way that Derek was completely dominating him, his body quivering as he soaked in each press of Derek’s thick length into him. He dug his heel into Derek’s upper back before he wrapped his other leg around his waist, bending his knees up towards his head. His hand fell from the headboard so that he could wrap it about his leg, holding it out to stretch his hole even further for Derek’s cock. “F-fucking -yours-, D-Derek. God. Fucking me s-so deep, s-so hard, abusing my hole, a-ah,” he faltered in his words as he let out a scream, finding it hard to breathe out words with the way that Derek’s cock was fucking him so hard, his shoulders trembling and his cock slapping against Derek’s stomach with each thrust, bouncing under the force, “You’re - you’re plowing it with y-your thick cock. My - my ass is yours. Gotta - gotta stretch it out for y-you, make it stretch so wide that y-your cock c-can just slip right in, like it -owns- my hole. Like - like when it’s there, it’s fucking -home.-” He let out a deep, low whine, his thighs gripping onto Derek’s hip tightly as his body bounced like it was a rag doll.

Derek wasn’t sure if it was adrenaline or pure want that was keeping him going but the feeling of Scott stretching around him was enough to make his head spin. He spread the others legs open a bit, using his own body as leverage to drive his cock deeper inside him, crying out Scott’s name. With a single fluid movement, he reached down and pulled Scott into his lap, crushing their lips together in a blinding, earth shattering kiss that even he himself didn’t want to break.

Scott’s submission to him made his heart race even faster, and he felt like it was going to tear from his chest as he melded their lips together in unison. One hand came up to tangle in Scott’s hair while the other gripped his hip tightly, still slamming upwards as hard as he could. A low growl tore from his throat at Scott’s words, the claim of submission, that Scott was completely /his/ and now he just wanted to watch Scott fall apart above him, and be the complete reason for it. 

“Your ass is all mine, I’m going to fuck you so hard whenever I want and you’re just going to beg for more…your ass will always be stretched for me, won’t it baby? You’re going to keep it nice and stretched open for me?”

He kept at Scott’s lips with pure force and desperation, reaching between them to wrap a hand around the omega’s length and started stroking him in perfect time with his thrusts, burying his cock so deep that even he had to work to keep thrusting. “Are you gonna come for me?” he breathed against Scott’s lips. “Come on, cover me with your come, show me who you belong to.”

One hand came slapping down onto Scott’s ass, squeezing roughly as he continued. “Come for me so I can fill this tight ass and watch it leak out of you…if you’re a good boy I might just clean you up with my tongue, would you like that? Come for me Scott, be my little cock whore and come for me,” he spurred on, his words dripping with sex and seduction.

Scott gulped in a breath, whimpering against Derek’s lips as he flinched at the movement, situating himself in Derek’s lap and closing his eyes, his addled brain only registering the push and pull of Derek’s cock plowing into his ass with abandon. He left all of his desire and passion and want into the heated kiss, grinding their mouths together as he tucked a hand around Derek’s head, pulling him ever closer as his other hand dug into his shoulderblade, fingers digging so hard that he broke skin. His head bounced with each thrust, feeling like he was getting sucker-punched in the gut, but only wanting more, wanting it to -hurt-. 

And that was exactly what he got, whimpering and whining against Derek’s lips, little gasps tearing from the back of his throat. He was robbed of air as his ass was pounded into so deep and fast, pushing his ass down as well as he could onto Derek’s cock, although it was unnecessary with the harsh rhythm that Derek had set. He broke his lips from Derek’s as he tossed his head back. “Ah, ah,” he breathed out, clawing at Derek’s back frantically, holding onto it for purchase as he bounced on Derek’s lap, squelching sounds from the slapping of skin filling his ear drums. Sweat was pouring down his face in spades.

“A-always,” he gulped out. “Gonna - gonna keep it all n-nice and s-stretched for you. Gonna shove my fingers up my ass, trying to be ready for your cock, j-just wanting your cock because my fingers, they, they won’t be enough. My ass’ll c-crave your dick, want it to be stretched o-only by it, w-wanting to be -owned- and pounded into s-so hard that it -bruises-. You’re - mmm - so thick, y-your - ah - your cock is so thick and you’re - you’re gonna stretch me so - so wide t-that the muscles w-won’t go back, a-always ready for your cock.”

When Derek wrapped his hand around his cock, Scott whipped his head so hard that he pounded his forehead into the bone of Derek’s shoulder, crying out his name and moaning. He was left in a fit of sounds, his ears ringing. He gasped, moaned, grunted, and whined low as all he could do was jerk out a nod. “D-Derek!” He made a mantra of Derek’s name, “Gonna, gonna…” His cock was tightening as his load built inside of it, begging to be freed.

“Y-Yes!” he cried out, biting down at Derek’s shoulder. “Gonna…gonna fill my ass with your seed, gonna - gonna come so hard that I -leak- and…fuck, Derek!” His cock spasmed as he came so hard that he momentarily blacked out, leaking ropes of his come all across and Derek’s chest and Derek’s hand. Riding out his orgasm, he let out a string of profanities before he whispered out Derek’s name. He was left fighting for air as his body quaked under the force of his orgasm as his eyes rolled, working his hips hard and fast to spur on Derek’s thrusts, his cock lucid and spent from where it was trapped between their chests. “C'me on,” he grunted out, exhausted but the pool of desire still in his stomach, because he still felt so -empty- after he came, needing Derek to come with him, fill him up. “Gotta-gotta m-mark me up with your-your come.”

Fuck Scott was getting good at finding the right words to drive him insane. He licked his lips and fisted the others cock a little tighter and then after a moment, there was a blinding tightness around his cock, making him cry out in pain and pleasure as Scott’s hot come hit his stomach. He gasped and kept at the omega’s length, twisting and working his hand to milk every last drop from him. He momentarily forgot about himself, releasing Scott’s cock before he dragged a finger through the white on his chest, slipping it in his mouth and looking up at Scott. 

The others words brought him back to reality, his own cock throbbing and pulsating inside him. He licked his lips and slammed upwards, moving back into the same rhythm as before, but it wasn’t until Scott’s last words until he was exploding deep inside the omega, crying out his name and digging his nails deep into Scott’s back. He was fairly sure he’d broken skin, but didn’t have it in him to care at the moment, his cock jerking and spurting inside the omega without abandon. Hot ropes of come covered the others insides, and Derek rested his forehead against Scott’s chest, grinding up exhaustedly as the last few spurts were gone.

“Holy fuck,” he managed to breathe, sweat covering them both like a wet blankt.

Scott shouldn’t have found it so hot when Derek dipped his hand and picked up his come with his finger and stuck it in his mouth, moaning out as he caught Derek’s gaze and kept it locked as he rested his head against Derek’s, gasping out the older man’s name as he took up thrusting inside of him again, egging him on and begging him to come, to fill him up with his seed, the filth spilling from his mouth leaving him blushing because only Derek could make him attempt dirty talk and his thighs tightened around Derek’s hips from where he sat, purposely clenching the muscles of his ass around the thickness of Derek’s cock, tossing his head back when Derek finally came.

The hot spurts of come filled his ass and Scott groaned out at the wetness that he felt, shivering as he realized just how good it felt, Derek’s cock spilling inside of him almost orgasmic in itself, as if Scott was sharing in his orgasm, finding a pleasurable high as he soaked in the feel of his ass being filled to the brim, his ass muscles pulling at the head of Derek’s cock, milking him for all that he was worth. “Yeah, y-yeah.” He couldn’t even manage anything else other than licking at Derek’s skin, suckling at his shoulder as his body tingled with heat and sparks. When Derek had finally spilled all of his load, he glanced down at Derek’s head.

He rested a hand on the sweaty head of hair, smiling, sated as he tilted his head down to rest it on Derek’s. “You were pretty god-like,” he conceded with a murmur as commentary to what Derek said. “Pretty…” He took in a breath, his chest heaving as his words became slurred. “Pretty sure you broke me though. ’s not very nice.”

Derek’s head rested against Scott’s chest, his own heaving as he tried to remember what air felt like. He took a shuddering breath, pulling away after a moment as he looked up at Scott and grinned lazily, capturing the others lips with his own.

“I’m pretty sure you were just begging me to split you open a few minutes ago,” he replied with a small laugh, taking the others lips again.

If there was a feeling he could never get tired of, it would be kissing Scott. It was so much different than kissing a girl, that hint of roughness behind it…the knowledge that it could be so gentle yet so wild with a snap of their fingers. He knew the moment couldn’t last though, his own personal fear setting in as he pulled away and rested his head against Scott’s. “You’re…you’re not leaving are you? You…you did promise to stay the night.”

He hated how small he sounded, the pure form of what he never wanted to be, but he couldn’t help it. Scott made him weak, in the best and worst ways possibly.

Scott quirked up an eyebrow, conceding to his point with a grin, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip as he massaged his lips against Derek’s, murmuring against them, “And I’m thinking you succeeded but my brain was kinda fogged by the all the sex that was going on to realize most of what it was saying. My dick was doing all the talking and now I think my ass is sore at me for listening.” And it also appeared that his brain had no filter after sex and he was risking sounding ridiculous at that moment, but he didn’t care.

He just kissed Derek languidly before he hummed pleasantly, stopping just as quickly as he started as he stared up at Derek, searching out his eyes and finding the vulnerability that was there. And doing what he could do instantly try and make that go away. “No, I’m not leaving,” he informed him softly. And then he nuzzled his nose against Derek’s cheek. “You’re stuck with me. Kind of literally, at the moment.”

And then he remembered that his ass was not only sore at him, but sore period. Reaching behind him, he took hold of the base of Derek’s flaccid cock before he lifted himself up, wincing and letting out a strangled sound as he took it out of his ass, wet, squelching sounds popping in his ears as come dribbled out of his hole and onto the sheets. He had never felt so filthy. Or so sated. 

“'sides, I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to. ’m broke, 'member?” he mumbled against the Derek’s cheek. He tucked his chin into Derek’s shoulder, making a makeshift pillow out of it as his eyelids fell. “And ’m yours. That means you gotta put up with my terrible sleeping habits.” He patted Derek’s cheek. “But you claimed me so you’re gonna have to put up with the consequences.”

Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around Scott only to be separated from him, groaning softly as his still sensitive cock slid out of Scott. He bit his lip and reached back, rubbing lightly at the come-covered entrance, and pressed his lips to Scott’s ear. 

“I believe I promised to clean you up. Besides, it will help some of the soreness until you heal,” he responded with a chaste kiss to Scott’s lips. 

He lifted the omega from his lap and laid him down gently on his stomach before pulling his hips up and leaning down, sucking gently at his abused hole. The sight was enough to make his cock twitch, come leaking out of a stretched and tattered hole. He dipped his tongue into the opening, his lips making a soft smacking noise as he worked his mouth over Scott’s entrance, trying to remain gentle to take away some of the pain. They’d definitely done more than any normal human would be able to take, and he was partially guilty for making it happen, but the fact that Scott loved it as much as he did relegated his fears, putting them to bed almost instantly. 

His tongue worked over the others entrance gently, sucking and licking at every crevice as he groaned, the taste of his own come bursting on his taste buds. 

“God you taste so good,” he said with a soft moan, pulling away with a small pop. He rubbed his fingers lightly over the now-tightening entrance, his thumb brushing against the omega’s balls before he pulled his hand away, moving to lie down on his back and pull the other into his arms. His lips brushed against Scott’s head gently, rubbing his back as he pulled the covers up around them.

“You don’t have to…” Scott was about to protest before Derek kissed him, sweeping away any response that Scott could have had. He flushed as he was set on his stomach, only able to imagine what his ass must look like at that moment, leaking with Derek’s come. Lifting his head, he angled it back to watch as best he could, squeezing his ass muscles so that more come spurted from his hole. 

Then his head was falling back as he dug his hands into the mattress, whimpering. “F-feels good,” he breathed. “Feels so, so good, gah.” It wasn’t enough to bring his cock back to life, not so soon after what they had just done, but it soothed him, the feel of Derek’s soft tongue against him, made him shiver as his whole body relaxed and sunk into the mattress. He started to hum in contentment as he thought back to their festivities that had left his ass soaked in the come that Derek was now licking up, a mixture of his and Derek’s scent. “Mm, part of that’s you, D'rk,” he muttered out sleepily, letting himself be pulled into an embrace.

“Lemme taste,” he whined out before he leaned forward to capture Derek’s lips, brushing his tongue under his bottom lip and prying his tongue open so that he could lick at the remnants of come that he could find in the crevices. The taste was musky and not exactly pleasant, but it was the result of their passion and that’s what egged Scott on to take in as much as he could find before he leaned back. 

“Mm,” he muttered in content as he nuzzled into Derek’s side, flopping an arm around Derek’s waist as the covers came up around them. He kissed Derek’s jaw sweetly before he rested his head on the pillow. “G'night,” he said groggily. “Gonna have to carry me out of here in the morning, 'kay? Don’t think ’m gonna be able to walk.” Letting out a long, loud yawn, he sunk into the sheets, his ass hissing, likely bruised and more than a little sore, but he let his exhaustion creep over him like a blanket and eased into sleep.

Derek wrapped his arms around Scott tightly, curling into him protectively. He didn’t know how long this sense of peace would last, or if it would end, but for the moment, he was going to be selfish and enjoy it. He leaned over and kissed the others head once more as he fell asleep, and he wasn’t ashamed to watch him sleep for awhile. The slow rise of his chest, the hiss that came from his nose as he breathed. To Derek, it was pure beauty. And he wasn’t going to let him go so easily this time. He stayed awake for awhile, holding his omega tightly, before he himself drifted into a comfortable slumber, for once not plagued by nightmares.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott sat in the library, resting his head on the cool wood, his books sprawled out in front of him although no studying had actually been done. It had just been the only excuse that he could think of to give to Coach to let him off for the day.

Scott sat in the library, resting his head on the cool wood, his books sprawled out in front of him although no studying had actually been done. It had just been the only excuse that he could think of to give to Coach to let him off for the day. He’d babbled out some fabricated story that he had to pass his next test in math or he wouldn’t be qualified to play and that, since worked so many evenings, he didn’t have a lot of time to study. That had been enough for him to be granted a free pass from practice for the sake of him being eligible for the big game coming up in a few weeks.

Even if it was a bunch of bullshit. He was doing find in Trig now that he was finally beginning to get his life together. His grade had taken a huge dive after he had first been bitten, and when they had had to find the rogue Alpha and then deal with the kanima, but now he actually had time to focus on his work. That wasn’t why he wanted the afternoon off…

That was more about the fact that he didn’t want people to notice the slight limp in the step and he didn’t want to deal with the burn he knew he was going to feel if he had to do warm ups, let alone what he would feel if he actually went through practice. And that was just setting himself up for prying questions he didn’t want to answer. 

Because it had to be a secret, what he was starting to build with Derek. And it sucked, but that’s the way it had to be. Because he didn’t want the older man to get into any legal trouble because of him. Or, well, at least, not any -more- legal trouble than he’d already got him in. 

Once the time practice would have been over elapsed, he let Stiles take him home and waited around for a little bit getting is homework done for once and doing his chores before he went outside and glanced at his bike. He -really- needed to look into getting a car. Because that so wasn’t happening. His backside was screaming in protest just looking at his bike, so instead, he took the effort to walk there, slowly but surely. It wasn’t like he was afraid to get mugged on the way, the night sky already alight with stars. Once he finally hobbled up the stairs of the hotel, he knocked on Derek’s door.

Staying in a hotel was more boring than Derek had anticipated. He’d already worked his way through every movie, bought different magazines in an attempt to understand popular culture (he still didn’t), and worked out until his muscles ached. Now he was just laying still, listening to his ipod and trying to keep himself from going completely insane.

He was trying to keep his distance with Scott. And give them both some space so it didn’t get too clingy too fast. The few times he’d texted, he regretted it, wondering if he was bothering Scott or keeping him from schoolwork. He tried to keep his texts low key, just in case the others mom ended up picking it up instead, even though the words he wanted to say were far less polite.

So now, knowing Scott was going to see him tonight, made him a little more on edge than usual, wondering how they were going to go about it. It could be weird, or awkward or…Derek didn’t even know. He wanted normal, he just didn’t know what normal was. A drive seemed normal enough, and he could get to spend time with his omega, so it was good enough for him. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall and then the inevitable knock on the door, and he couldn’t help but smile a little, grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys before he answered. Pulling Scott in a little, out of the view of cameras in the hallway, he planted a light kiss to the others lips, letting it linger a moment before he pulled away. “Ready to go?” he asked softly.

Scott felt as if he was in some illicit, scandalous relationship with the way that he had to keep coming to a hotel to be with Derek. They couldn’t meet up anywhere else. Couldn’t go to the theater and sneak a feel of each other and makeout during the movie, couldn’t go to the park holding hands, couldn’t do anything that normal couples did. He just didn’t view their relationship as scandalous. So Derek was a few years older than he was, so what? Why did that have to matter so much? Scott was old enough to decide who he wanted to have sex with, after all. And it honestly made him a little ill to think that, in the eyes of the law, what Derek was doing would be considered rape. He felt that minimized both the very word and his relationship with Derek.

Because he was more than a little consenting, pushing into the kiss with a grin. He nodded. “Yeah, I’m all set and ready to go. I told my mom I’d be crashing at Stiles, but I could always, you know, actually do that if you don’t want me to spend the night. I also didn’t really bring anything to because I thought that might look a bit suspicious, so I’d have to clear out rather early to get home, sneak some fresh clothes, and head to school. And I don’t want to be a bother on your beauty sleep.”

Heading out of the room, it was tempting to grab at Derek’s hand to tug him along, because his hand was twitching to do it, but he knew that he had to refrain because of the watching eyes. All that any onlooker could really know about what was going on was that Scott and Derek were friends of sorts. There was nothing illegal about that, at least. “Where do you even want to go? Just kind of drive around aimlessly? I, um, I know this sort of spot we could go to, if you’re up for it. It’s where pretty much everyone goes to fool around…”

Derek hated that he couldn’t hold on a little longer, or give Scott the attention he deserved, but the last thing they both needed were accusations of rape or abuse, considering that would just ruin Derek’s life and keep Scott away from him. Part of him felt like he was being selfish, but the other part felt like he deserved to be selfish for once. He groaned and rolled his eyes fondly, leaning forward to kiss Scott’s head once more before he stepped out into the hallway, shrugging his jacket on. “Please, I hardly sleep anyway, and you know I’m fine with you sleeping here. I have some sweats you can wear anyway. Or you could, you know, sleep naked. That’s a viable option as well,” he said with a teasing grin, moving to walk beside the omega.

He glanced up to look at the cameras, rolling his eyes at the intense security around a hotel that hardly anyone stayed at. Beacon Hills was hardly a tourist attraction, so the only times anyone stayed there were when family was in town, or, for instance, someone’s house caved in during an earthquake. Scott’s words brought him out of his trance, and he glanced over, reaching out to press the button for the elevator. 

“Someone’s already trying to get out of their clothes,” he replied, a teasing glint in his eye. As far as he knew, there were no cameras in the elevator, and the hotel was mostly empty, so he stepped in and reached out, hooking his fingers in Scott’s belt loops as he pulled him up against his chest, pressing the first floor button before he pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. At the moment, he almost didn’t care if anyone caught them, but he knew he’d be able to stop it in time if anyone did, and they did have seven floors until they reached the bottom, so Derek took his time in wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist, nipping lightly at his lip as he tugged him closer.

Scott swatted at Derek when he kissed his head, laughing at him playfully. “I can tell, no offense, you’re getting bags under your eyes, man. So not attractive,” he kidded with him, running his fingernails under the bottom of Derek’s eyelids. “But if you’re cool with me staying, I’ll do that. And, pft, sorry, but I am not sure that I’m not sure that you paid for a room with a gorgeous view. You were lucky enough to be afforded that without any extra charge already.” Going along with teasing Derek was sort of strange. Considering, before this, they were usually just at each other’s throats all the time. But this was nice. To see the soft edges of Derek’s smile so often, to know that he was the reason for it. His smile was far more preferable to his scowl. He had a mean scowl…

He shook his head, bumping Derek’s hip with his. “I am not. Fooling around does not have to equal sex. I think you’re the one that has sex on the brain.” Allowing himself to be pushed forward, he brought his hand up to Derek’s cheek as they kissed slowly, enjoying the soft press of their mouths together. He could just kiss Derek all night and be more than happy. Though he figured there ought to at least be some talking in their relationship too. Communication was key, after all, in any functioning relationship. And that was something that they were building towards. Or, at least, he thought they were on the same page with that. 

He wrapped an arm around Derek’s midriff, clutching his hand tightly into the material of Derek’s leather jacket before he pulled away, placing a quick peck on Derek’s bottom lip as they reached the ground floor, unwinding himself from the older man and his embrace. He barreled his way out of the elevator car and into the parking lot. “Have you eaten yet today? You are eating, aren’t you?” He narrowed his eyes over at Derek. “Because I’m starting to wonder if you ever leave that room of yours. Some sun would do you some good. Maybe we should go back and get you some sunscreen, just in case the rays from the moon burn you,” he teased as he practically hopped his way over to Derek’s Camaro. He already had a destination in mind for them. And it wasn’t exactly what he had said it was.

Derek groaned and pouted without realizing it when Scott pulled away, but grudgingly followed him out to the parking lot, pulling his keys from his pocket to unlock the car. Part of him was a bit worried that someone would see Scott getting into his car, but it wouldn’t be too hard to play that off. Running his hands in places friends shouldn’t put their hands…that wouldn’t be so easy to explain. He climbed in the drivers seat and adjusted the air, pulling out with a light screech of his tires. He didn’t like to admit it, but he loved his Camaro more than most of his possessions. He would usually just go for a drive, speeding as fast as he could go and not really caring about getting a ticket because he knew he could afford it. 

Once they were firmly on the road, he looked over at Scott and reached out, slowly slipping his hand in the others and lacing their fingers together. It was a new sensation, feeling the want to be that close to someone, especially Scott. But it was so easy. And it didn’t feel wrong, at all.

“So where is this secret makeout place?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, glancing over at Scott. “And don’t even say that’s not what it is, I was 16 once.”

Scott made his way into the passenger seat, buckling up his belt and situating himself comfortably into the car. It really was a nice set of wheels that Derek had, but anything was nicer than Scott’s bike. He jerked in surprise when Derek reached out to take his hand, looking at him questionably. He hadn’t thought that the affection would come to them so easily, that they could make that transition so smoothly, but he was glad that they could, squeezing his hand encouragingly while they left the hotel parking lot.

Scott shook his head with a laugh. “You were 16 once, sure,” he repeated with a chipper, teasing tone. “When dinosaurs walked the earth. You don’t know, man, things could have changed during the time that you have been a bit out of touch with reality, y'know? For all you know I’m taking you to a place where everything is chaste and saccharine and where you’ll have to keep a two arms’ distance.”

He rolled his eyes at himself. “It’s down past Broadway, after you drive straight out of town and near the wood a bit. You have to sort of do some off-road driving to get there though. And there’s kind of a stop I may want to make on the way there, if that’s alright.”

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the road with an amused grin. It was still a little strange…well, alot strange…being so different with Scott. He felt like the other shoe had to drop at some point, because they couldn’t just be happy forever. Life didn’t work that way. 

He turned where he was told and kept down the same highway, his eyes scanning the forest line. He usually would never even consider such a place, but the idea of having Scott all to himself was more than welcomed, especially since they couldn’t do the same in public.

“A stop? Where?” he asked with a confused expression, turning towards Scott.

Scott was a bit twitchy in his seat the closer that they got to what would be their actual destination. Scott didn’t know if they would actually make it to the second once they stopped where he wanted them to. He had done some researching while he was at the library when he had been not-studying, browsing around at the homes that were on the market around town. He knew, though, that Derek had his heart set on an apartment…

But Scott didn’t like the idea. He saw no reason why Derek couldn’t look ahead and realize it was more economical on the long run to invest in a house rather than paying for rent years on end. It wasn’t like Derek was going anywhere for the next decade or five, so he may as well be somewhere permanently and not have to worry about the hassle that came with renting. 

He scratched at his neck at the question, tilting his head toward the window. “Um, stop right here, actually…” he said once they were about to pass by a simple ranch-style home.

Derek’s confusion only grew, and he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. The only explanation in his mind was that Scott needed to pick something up or drop something off. But when they stopped in front of a vacant house with a for sale sign in the yard, his brow creased, starting to catch on to the situation.

“Scott what are you doing?” he asked bluntly, putting the car in park and turning to the omega with his signature scowl set in place.

“Don’t get mad,” Scott babbled out, unbuckling his seatbelt once they came to a stop. “I just…we can at least check it out, right? There’s no harm in that…and I know you said you wanted an apartment, but I really don’t see why you can’t at least consider the option of getting a house. It’s really going to save you in the long run…”

And he could go on a tangent forever, but to ensure that Derek didn’t just put the car back into drive and keep heading down the road, he broke the hold of their hands so that he could climb out of the car and waded his way over to the sidewalk, crossing his arms and waiting for Derek to follow him.

Derek’s face tensed as Scott spoke, gritting his teeth as he looked away and stared out the window. Scott going behind his back shouldn’t have been a new experience, but this was personal, and something he’d specifically said he didn’t want. He didn’t want to replace his family home, he couldn’t. It felt like his family would be disappointed in him in some way, or be angry at him for moving on and he couldn’t bear any more disappointment towards him. 

He stayed rooted to his seat for a few moments, letting out a huff before he shoved open the car door and moved to the other side, not daring to step on the grass. 

“I’m not going in there Scott. Get back in the car or I’m leaving you here,” he managed to say, looking around to make sure no one was around.

Scott knew Derek wasn’t happy with him, already anticipated that when he decided to do that. But that was okay. Relationships weren’t always flowers and rainbows and really hot sex - he wanted to do this in spite of Derek not wanting it. Because he was doing this /for/ Derek, even if the alpha didn’t realize that. This was a step forward, Scott would think, in Derek’s recovery. Derek admitted it himself: he was broken.

But he wasn’t beyond repair. And Scott was going to try and take a clue from Bob the Builder and say yes, he could fix it. He could fix Derek, if only he was given the chance to. Not on his own, though. He couldn’t do it on his own. Derek had to want it. And baby steps would have to be made. He knew that this was a giant leap forward rather than a baby step though..

“Then I guess you’re leaving me here,” Scott said without missing a beat, not intimidated in the slightest. “All I’m asking is that you check it out, Derek….I’m not asking you to sign the papers and seal the deal or anything….just…please?” He pouted his lip, making his brown eyes wide and pleading. When all else failed…

Derek clenched his teeth when Scott spoke. He didn’t want this and he sure as hell didn’t need Scott getting into his business like this. The omega was overstepping things and Derek seriously considered getting into his car and driving away. But as much as he wanted to do that, he knew that would be the ultimate dick move and he was at least trying to fix his attitude.

Then Scott threw those damn eyes at him, forcing him to look away and shake his head, avoiding the others gaze. “No Scott, I’m not doing it. No. No. No.” He repeated the words like a mantra, until he managed to look back and Scott and his resolve crumbled, gritting his teeth together in frustration. “Five minutes and that’s it,” he said with a groan, pushing himself away from his car.

Scott worked his eyes like a charm. The only time he ever liked is puppy-esque qualities when were they meant that he could get his way on things. So far, he hadn’t met anyone in his life that could resist his pout. Other than his mother, of course, but she didn’t count. She’d built an immunity over the years. And maybe Derek eventually would too, but, for now, while it was all still new, Scott highly doubted that was going to happen. He couldn’t stop the wolfish grin from coming to his face, wanting to pump up his fist in victory when Derek agreed, but he refrained. He knew that would be sure to get him a punch in the face, no matter the nature of their relationship now.

“Five minutes,” Scott agreed with an obedient nod, coming up to Derek and tugging at the sides of his jacket. He nuzzled his nose into Derek’s neck, kissing the skin there softly. “Five minutes is all I ask for. Come on, this place looks really neat inside, from the pictures.” He bounced his way back, glancing around. “We’ll, uh, have to sort of…break in to get in though, but we can do that, right? There ought to be some kind of claw trick for situations like these…”

Derek sighed and nodded, looking up at the house for a moment before he started up the walkway. He didn’t want to do this, but if it would make Scott at least a little happy, he would at least give it a shot. Five minutes couldn’t hurt anyone. He looked back at Scott with a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow.

“You brought me to a house we have to break into?" 

He shook his head and didn’t wait for an answer, jiggling the door handle. When it didn’t budge, he reached in his wallet to pull out a credit card, slipping it between the lock and door frame until he heard a small click, pushing open the door. He looked back at Scott with an amused expression, rolling his eyes. "Not everything has to be done like a wolf Scott.”

Stepping into the house, he swallowed hard, not wanting to move past the front hallway. “Do…do we really have to do this, I’m fine with getting an apartment Scott…”

“Maybe?” Scott admitted sheepishly, following after Derek to the house. “They weren’t holding another open house until Sunday and I really didn’t want you cooped up in a hotel for that much longer. -Not- to say that I’m pressuring you into this or anything, but, yeah…I did. Figured we may as well add more criminal activity to both of our records since, you know, we haven’t done enough of that in the past several months that we’ve known each other.” And how they always managed to get away with it, he’d never really know.

But he wasn’t about to complain. And he was hoping their luck didn’t run out. He blinked at the method that Derek used on he door. “Huh…go figure. Sometimes I forget normal things, alright? Pardon me for not knowing how to break into a locked up house.” He walked his way into the house first, glancing around the space of the hallway, placing a hand at the bottom of the stairwell that he saw before he turned to Derek.

He threw a gentle smile his way. “Come on, you can do this. It’s just browsing around, looking at everything. Looking never hurt, right? And maybe…maybe this is what you need, you know? A house isn’t that much different from an apartment, Derek…other than the fact that it’s yours, and something permanent. Don’t you want that?”

Derek stayed rooted to his spot, looking around the front of the entrance hall. He couldn’t do this. It was like a betrayal to his family, to the mom and dad who raised him in their house that was taken from him so easily. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to like the house, and he didn’t want to even look at it. But the look on Scott’s face was convincing enough, making him take a half step forward as his eyes glanced around.

“Scott I…I don’t…I don’t want this. I don’t want a house. I won’t ever have a family again, I don’t need something like this.” His voice lowered and he looked down at the hardwood floors, focusing on his shoes. “My parents wouldn’t want me to live in another house that they didn’t live in.”

Scott’s resolve was being chipped at with every word that Derek said. His voice sounded so small and that just wasn’t Derek. But whenever he thought of the tragedy that happened, Scott wasn’t surprised that Derek would become vulnerable when it came to topics like this, when something reminded him, put it right up in his face like a flashing sign that his family had been taken from him far too soon. And it wasn’t fair and Scott hated that he had to be reminding him of it, didn’t want him to have to think about it, but he also knew it was something Derek had to face, a hurdle, albeit a huge one, that he would have to overcome.

“Hey,” he whispered, walking up to him and taking hold of his belt loops, standing on his tiptoes to place a kiss on the bottom of Derek’s chin. “Of course they would want you to have that, Derek. They would want you to find a place to call home, and a new family. Not to replace them, not ever, but all kids grow up to have their own families. And that’s what your pack is, isn’t it? Your family?” He rubbed along Derek’s arm gingerly. “If you’re that uncomfortable, we can leave. But I want you to consider that…”

Derek didn’t look up until he felt Scott’s presence much closer than before, and even then his eyes were guarded and neutral, but the pain was still etched onto his face. His voice escaped him for a few moments until he looked up at Scott, then behind him at the empty house. Scott was right. His parents were never the type to corner him, they’d want him to be happy. He had a pack to think about now, and Scott, and he couldn’t just overlook that because of his own issues. 

“It…it is a nice house,” he started in a choked voice. “And we did come all the way out here.”

Scott waited with baited breath on what Derek would decide to do. The older man could decide that they walked away now, but Scott feared that would mean that Derek would never face up to what had happened, never be able to take even another step in the right direction if he couldn’t make this one. Because Scott was convinced this was the starting block, for Derek to have a place that was his own. Not living in a forsaken house that was toxic to live in, both physically and mentally. Not a loft that he couldn’t truly call his own. A place he could come home to. A place where his pack could come home to too.

Scott nodded in agreement, a tentative smile on his face. “We did,” he agreed gently. “So it can’t hurt to check it out…” He grabbed at the top of Derek’s forearm, trying to tuck him inside. “You wanna see the rest of it? I thought the kitchen looked pretty cool from the pictures…”

Derek nodded slowly and stepped a little further into the house, allowing himself to actually look at the house this time. It was nice, and it reminded him of a family’s home. Where the father sat down at the head of the table, and yelled for the kids to wash up for dinner. Derek caught himself smiling at the thought and took a few more steps into the house, his hand sliding into Scott’s as he looked around.

“I can…I can buy my own furniture and stuff. And let Erica and Isaac have a room,” he said quietly, his eyes scanning over every inch trying to make sure there was nothing wrong with it.

Scott couldn’t explain why the air was sucked from his lungs in a rush as Derek started talking. In could bes. In the sort of form that gave Scott such hope. Because he was considering it, Derek was actually considering it and Scott could just see it on his face that he was warming up to the idea. He squeezed Derek’s hand in his own and brought it up to his lips, brushing across the skin here with a feather light touch before he brought them back to their sides.

“Yeah, exactly. You could - you could decorate it however you wanted, and Erica and Isaac…they would love to come here, I just know it. To get away from everything, you know? You’re like…you’re like a protector to them, an older brother, and I know they’d love to spend more time with you. This place could be yours, Derek. All yours to do what you wanted,” Scott said softly, taking in the room himself.

Derek ran his fingers over the detail in the molding on the walls, thinking about the memories that could be made there. He could work on being a better alpha, and being there for Erica and Isaac. He stepped into the large kitchen and looked over all the stainless steel appliances, biting at his lip. He could just imagine the breakfasts, and dinners and that he could have with the people he now called his family. His pack. Even Scott. Even though he wasn’t pack, he still meant alot to Derek, and would undoubtedly be welcome over anytime.

He turned back to Scott and leaned back against the counter, shaking his head with skeptical eyes. “I don’t know if I’m ready for this Scott. I don’t know if I’m ready to move on yet, the only home I’ve ever known is my family’s.”

Scott let himself watch, almost feeling as if he wasn’t there anymore as he watched Derek, like he had faded away and the man wasn’t reachable to him. Lost somewhere in a possible future or maybe even stuck in his painful past, and Scott didn’t know how to drag him out of the latter when he wanted him to be in the former as much as he did. But he stayed silent, let Derek look over the place and just followed him until he decided he was ready to comment. 

He walked to Derek with a solemn look, leaning into his solid form as he set his forehead on his chest. “Just…just think about it. If you’re not ready, you’ll know it, but if..if you can see yourself living here, making your home here, you should. Because you deserve that. You’ll only be ready once you start taking the steps.”

Derek slowly wrapped his arms around Scott, thinking about all the possibilities that could come of it. He could be brave, and try to get past the loss of his family once and for all. Or he could soak in it and keep sulking through life. He didn’t want to sulk anymore. At some point, he had to move on. Maybe Scott was the push that would make that happen. He looked around the kitchen once more and then pulled away, meeting Scott’s eyes as he rested a hand against the omega’s cheek.

“I want it. On one condition,” he decided, his green eyes softening when they met brown. “I want you to have a room here too. Even if we can’t be together in public, I still want to be near you. So that I know you’re safe. And so that I can keep you safe. I don’t…want to lose you too.”

Scott rested both of his hands on either side of Derek’s arms, patient. He was going to need a lot of patience with Derek. He already knew that going into this. He couldn’t let himself blow up at Derek like he was used to doing when he got frustrated at the man. He knew he was still going to do that from time to time, because they were going to fight, but he needed to be more rational about it if they were going to make this work. He needed to learn how to read Derek better than he did. He needed to learn how to best help him get past all the shit that had happened to him so that he could start to build a life of his own that was full of happier memories, rather than letting him live in the past. Live in his guilt.

He searched out Derek’s gaze, mouth dry as he swallowed, before he considered what Derek was saying. “If that’s what you want, of course. I want to spend as much time with you as I can, too. I need to make sure you’re safe even more than you do me. I think I can handle high school. You’re the one that’s going to be threatened by these alphas. And I want to be here, every step of the way. Helping you. Here. If you’ll let me.”

Derek considered the weight of Scott’s words. Letting someone help him was never an option. He never wanted anyones help, much less Scott’s. Mostly because it meant possibly losing him. He started to speak but stopped himself, closing his eyes as he gathered his nerve. Wanting help was one thing. Accepting it was another. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over the house once more, glancing back at Scott. 

“I…I want…you to help me,” he managed to say. “I don’t know how to be anything other than what I am right now, this is what I’m used to. But if you…can promise me that you won’t leave me when things get rough, then I…I want your help.”

Scott was beginning to hate these lapses of silence that seemed to be so common between him and Derek. Because it meant Derek was considering, and that was a good thing, but he wished that Derek just -knew- that he wanted to start to feel whole again, that he didn’t want to be the broken mess that he claimed himself to be. He wanted a lot of things from Derek already, but he knew that patience was something he was going to have to be. And completely unselfish. This was about Derek, not about him. He knew of Derek’s insecurities and he knew that, when Derek voiced them like he did now, he was given an opportunity to squash them.

Hopefully for good.

He placed a hand on Derek’s chest. “I don’t want you to change so quickly, or even change who you are. That’s not what I want. I just want you to see that you don’t have to live how you do, that you don’t have to live with such guilt, that you don’t have to carry so much. I want to be able to take some of that weight from you, carry it myself if I have to…I have no plans of going anywhere, Derek. Not even when the going gets rough as I know it will. I want to be at your side, okay? I want you to believe that.”

Derek rested his hand over Scott’s, thinking his words over carefully before he said them. Scott made him want to be better. He’d had the urge before, but never the motivation, and always stayed the broken, shattered illusion of the person he once was. But with Scott, he felt different. He felt whole. He felt…new. He reached out and rested a hand against Scott’s cheek, meeting the others eyes sincerely as he spoke, without any hesitation.

“Scott, I want you to help me. I want to be normal and be happy, and move on from…from what happened to my family. And I’ve never wanted that before. I want to do this with you, for you. And for myself. I’ve never wanted anything this much. If buying this house is the first step, then I’ll sign the papers right now. I want to do this. I want to learn how to be okay again. And I trust you to help me with that.”

Scott didn’t think he’d ever be put into words how strange it could be still for Derek to be so tender with him, for him to be capable of touching Scott that way, without intent of harm. With the full intention of being affectionate and warm. It left shivers down his spine. And all he could do was hope more than he had ever hoped for anything that he could be enough, that he could help Derek like he wanted to. Like Derek was entrusting him to. He just wanted to be capable of doing that, if he could. And he hoped his eyes spoke for him on how much it meant to him that Derek would trust him with something like this, that it was Scott of all people that had him tipping over the edge and wanting to be happy.

“As long as it is first and foremost for you, for your happiness, then I want to help you. Of course I do. I want you to be happy, I’ve told you that. And I’m so glad, so, so glad, that you want that for yourself. Because that’s the first step to it, Derek. Not even buying this house, but looking at me as you are now and telling me that you want to be happy, that you want to try and move on. If you want this house, if you like it enough to buy it, I think you should. To your new beginning. With a house that can be filled with new memories.”

Derek nodded and his lips quirked up in a small smile, running a hand through Scott’s hair. He watched the omega’s face change, to one of affection and concern, and he would never admit that it made his head spin. No one had ever looked at him that way, not even Kate, and he’d never known the feeling before now. One that he was actually wanted by someone else, someone who cared for him and wanted to be with him. 

“To our new beginning,” he said softly. “Not just me and you. Isaac, Erica…they deserve a better alpha than I’ve been. And you…you deserve a better…boyfriend.” It was the first time he’d referred to it that way, but he didn’t want to refer to it as a secret affair, or lovers. He cared for Scott, in more ways than one. “I can do this. I can be better.”

Scott’s eyelids fluttered with a soft sigh as Derek ran a head through his hair. He nodded, smile soft, but wide. He wanted to amend it to ‘your new beginning’ but he refrained as Derek spoke, understanding later why it was that he chose that pronoun. Because Derek was also thinking of how his changing would affect everyone else in his life. He was wanting this for them, too, and that was good. That was a step towards becoming a better alpha, and, well, Scott flushed a bit. Boyfriend…he thought he could handle that…

“To the new beginning for you and everyone you care about. This is it, Derek, you’re first step. You wanting to be better already makes you better. Wanting to become better for Erica and Isaac already shows that you can put them first, and you saying that you can do this, that you’re capable of it, it’s the right start…now, come on.” He took the hand that was on Derek’s chest to switch the position of their hands and lace their fingers together, tugging at him. “We haven’t even looked at the upstairs yet.”

Derek grinned and leaned forward, capturing Scott’s lips with his own in a slow kiss. And then he was being pulled towards the stairs, his head still spinning and a small smile set in place. This was real. He was going to change, for the people he cared about. And the best part was, he knew it wasn’t just for Scott. Scott was the wheel that set it into motion but it was for Erica, and Isaac, and his family, who he knew would have wanted him to move on. 

He leaned into the omega, wrapping his arms around his waist as they walked and kissed his ear gently. “If the bedrooms are up there does that mean we can have our own little fool around spot for awhile?” he teased, following the omega up the steps.

Scott kissed back with an excitement, giddiness settling in his stomach now that Derek had actually agreed to not only look at the place, but he was seriously considering buying it. Scott hadn’t thought it would get that far. He just had hoped that it would set everything in motion, give Derek something to think about, something to consider. And he had considered and he had already decided and Scott couldn’t be more pleased about it. He hadn’t thought this would be how it wound up when he found the house on the site, but he was happy hat it did. Because this felt like the first day of something bigger than himself. 

As he went up the stairway two steps at a time, he was stopped when Derek wrapped his arms around him, shivering before he leaned his head back with a 'tsk.’ “Derek, you would really want to fool around with your betas in the house? I don’t know, not sure I can really keep all that quiet…but yes, we can. This’ll be way better than the other makeout spot anyway. Everyone uses that. We’d probably gets STDs from just parking on that lot.”

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed, pulling Scott into the nearest room and up against his body. It was so different, feeling playful and…free. Like he could do what he wanted without worrying about anyone else thinking less of him. He still couldn’t kiss Scott in public, or anything of the sort, but having him any way possible was good enough. He started to wonder what they were going to say when people asked if they were dating anyone, but the thought passed as quickly as it came. They could deal with that issue when it popped up.

“Relax, we won’t do anything once they’re actually here. Doesn’t mean we can’t do a little right now,” he replied with a teasing grin, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist. “Soon we’re going to have to pretend we hate each other and I won’t be able to do this,” he said as he leaned down and nipped at Scott’s neck, sucking a light purple mark that slowly disappeared as he ran his hands down Scott’s back to rest on his ass, squeezing lightly.

Scott let out an 'oomph’ when he was pushed against the wall. Let it never be known to the public that he thought he was developing a serious kink to being manhandled. It was different, when his significant other was stronger than he was physically. Was taller. Could easily toss him anywhere he wanted like a rag doll. Or could hold him up. Scott was beginning to already develop a complex and he was going to keep his mouth shut on it for now because that would just stroke Derek’s ego. Not that he didn’t already do that, but that was when they were having sex and he couldn’t be held responsible for what came out of his mouth when he was looking to have an orgasm. 

“R-right now? God, you’re insatiable, you know that? I knew you couldn’t resist me,” Scott said, playfully, nipping at Derek’s nose and wrapping an arm around his shoulder so he could cradle his head with his hand. “And we’ll have to go back to butting heads all the time. We can think of it as a game. Let it get us all wound up for when we can be together,” Scott breathed out, gasping as Derek suckled at his neck and letting out a whimper when he started groping his ass. “The floor, the bed…are we about to add the wall to our list?”

Derek pressed his lips against every open spot on the other’s neck, chuckling huskily against the tanned skin. Scott knew just the right buttons to push with him, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love every second of it. He tugged the other a little closer, his growing erection pressing against Scott’s thigh.

“What can I say, you’re irresistible.” His hand clutched at Scott’s ass a little harder, dipping between the omega’s legs obscenely. “Oh really? Does all that fighting get you hot Scott?” he asked in a low voice, dragging his lips against the others ear. “I bet you’re just going to start a fight so you can make me want to drag you out of the room and fuck the defiance out of you, is that it? Are you going to make me angry just so I’ll split you open again?”

He moved away and his eyes flashed red, pushed Scott’s shirt up and over his head. “We’re going to add every possible surface to our list. But for now, the wall is up.” He lifted Scott easily and pressed him against the wall, his hands under the others thighs as he pressed their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss, his hips pressing into Scott’s with a little more force.

“D-damn straight I am,” Scott agreed, a little breathless as he started to grow hard. He kept learning new things about his sexuality. Not only did he have a fetish for being manhandled, but he was starting to have a thing fr ass play. Derek wasn’t fair. His ass still ached from last time and the idea of them having angry sex and going at it like two wild animals should not be as appealing as it was. “M-maybe it does. Your voice gets all raspy when you’re angry, didja know that? It’s kinda hot.”

He swallowed as his cock came up to full attention now because, apparently, yes, he wanted the defiance fucked out of him. Or just life fucked out of him, since about everything was a turn on right now. “You gotta admit angry sex would be kinda fun. You like that I’m a firey spirit that doesn’t take shit from you, admit it. And you like fucking me. You really like that too. ’m your cock whore, remember?” Oh, hey, he was wondering when the dirty talk was going to return. Arousal did that to him. Made his brain mush and mutter out pretty much anything.

He lifted his arms up and wrapped a leg around Derek as he was lifted, gripping onto Derek’s face with both hands, fingernails digging into his cheeks as he bucked forward. “We’re really gonna need to invest in some lube,” he muttered out against his lips. He grabbed the sides of Derek’s jacket so that it could be shucked off the older man’s frame, making quick work of the shirt underneath as well. “And you need to not wear so many layers.”

Derek groaned and squeezed Scott’s thighs tighter, the omega’s words going straight to his own throbbing cock. The worst part was, Scott was completely right. He loved the defiance of the other omega, it turned him on to no end. He’d had the dirtiest thought of tearing his clothes to pieces and fucking him on the floor of the train he used to hole up in. Of handcuffing him and slamming into him until he begged for Derek to be his. 

“You are my cock whore,” he said with a smirk, reaching back to squeeze the others pert ass a little tighter. “And a cock whore should do as they’re told. You can be defiant when others are watching. Right now, I just want you to beg for my cock.”

Thankfully, he’d thought ahead and bought a small bottle of KY, wanting to be prepared for the next time they saw each other. He let Scott down gently and reached for his jacket, pulling the small bottle out before he tossed the leather back to the ground. He pressed it into Scott’s palm and pulled off the muscle shirt he wore, shoving his jeans to the ground before he reached for Scott’s, repeating the same action.

“I came prepared this time,” he shrugged. “Just in case you wanted me to, /split you open again/,” he said, the last words leaving a tingle on his tongue. He shoved Scott’s boxers to the ground, then his own, stepping forward as he lifted Scott again, this time squeezing a small amount of the cool gel on his fingers rubbing it around to warm it as he pressed the omega against the wall. Reaching underneath him against, he traced his fingers over the tightened pucker, his lips ghosting against Scott’s. “You know I love when you beg for it Scott, if you want more, you know what you have to do,” he teased as he slipped one finger in, his cock rubbing against Scott’s.

Scott was beginning to feel a bit like the cock whore that Derek claimed him to be. Just for Derek’s cock, though. He’d had his ass drilled into once and all he had been able to think about during school was doing it time and time again. He was a teenager. He thought he could be forgiven for having sex on the brain. Especially when he had a boyfriend who looked like Derek, all hard muscles and abs. So he couldn’t be blamed for thinking about sex. In the car. On the kitchen counter. In a closet. In the shower. Anywhere, anytime. He’d even had the wrong thought last night when he’d been in bed of being claimed in the very room that he had grown up in, with him having to be quiet because his mother was in the house. So he’d have to be gagged and…Scott shivered.

It was safe to say that there was no doubting Derek had him right where he wanted him. “Mm, I do like your cock. But if I want it to split me open, what better way to get that done than get you all riled up so you’ll fuck me rough and wild and raw?" 

He grinned at the appearance of a bottle of lube. "Jesus, fuck, yes. Derek came prepared. Good boy,” he teased, slapping Derek on the cheek lightly. He held the lube tightly in his hands while he let Derek strip him, working as well as he could to kick off his jeans. “’m glad you thought of it. 'cause that’s exactly what I want. In case you couldn’t already tell.” Scott gestured down to his revealed cock once he was naked, his length bouncing from its constraints, standing erect. Scott obediently kept a leg around Derek’s waist, the other rubbing his heel against Derek’s leg as he hissed at fingertips trailing around his hole, the lube still kind of chilled against his skin.

He moved his head forward to bite down on Derek’s lip, wanting to hold onto a bit of defiance, even if Derek had him right where he wanted him. Begging is what got Derek turned on, got him going, and Scott wasn’t beneath giving that to him without an ounce of shame in his body. He pushed down against Derek’s finger. “Fingers aren’t gonna be enough, Derek. I want -” He licked at his lips. “I want your cock. My ass wants your cock.” He dropped his head to Derek’s shoulder. “So thick and so wide. Fingers won’t cut it. My - fuck, Derek, my ass is greedy. You have - you have to teach it a lesson in humility.” All this talk was doing was spurring on Scott, ultimately, who whimpered and reached between them, palming at both of their cocks before he took Derek’s in hand. “This is what I want.” His fingertips trailed along Derek’s balls, juggling them in hand. “Please,” he whined out.

Derek was already throbbing at Scott’s words, shoving his finger a little deeper. Now that Scott was used to having himself so stretched, he knew it wouldn’t be nearly as hard this time, or as slow. He could fuck him to his hearts content and he was quite convinced the other would simply beg for him to go harder. He licked his lips and slammed a second finger in hard, his lips just barely touching Scott’s as he worked him open with little gentleness, and more force than their first time.

“Like that? You want me to tear this tight ass open with my big cock? I bet you’ve been thinking about it for days haven’t you? Even put your own fingers up there trying to find that full feeling again?” The alpha was fully convinced that Scott brought out the kinkiest parts of him, and god he loved it. He slid a third finger in with another coat of lube, spreading them apart even more as he stretched open the tight hole that was already quivering for his cock. He gasped and faltered when his cock was grabbed in Scott’s rough, tanned hands, swallowing thickly as he continued stretching him open just enough so that he wouldn’t hurt him, but he would still have to work to get his whole cock inside. He wanted Scott to feel the perfect stretch around his length, and in order for that to happen, he didn’t need to be /too/ stretched.

“Teach it a lesson huh? Do I need to claim this tight ass again? Make you limp for the next two days? Is that what you want Scott? Tell me that’s what you want and I’ll gladly give it to you. I’ll fuck your tight ass open nice and rough, the only thing you’ll be able to scream is my name in this big house. Right here up against this wall, I’m gonna tear you open again, so long as you beg for it just right.”

He pulled his fingers out with a wet noise, already feeling the hole tighten back up when they popped out and reached for the lube, lathering his cock up with a decent amount so he could go as hard as he wanted. He set Scott down and turned him to face the wall, one hand coming down to smack his tanned, round ass hard. 

“Fuck you have a nice ass,” he breathed, spreading him open to rub the tip of his cock over the glistening entrance. “Come on babe, beg for this cock inside you, you’re doing so good already, let me make you feel good again,” he said in a husky tone, smacking Scott’s ass again and squeezing the mound roughly as he just barely pushed the tip of the head of his cock in.

Scott tipped his head back against the wall as he was scissored roughly, biting down on his lip. He knew the stretch was necessary, the preparation, but all he wanted was for Derek to quit the pretense and shove his dick in him already. His own cock was leaking copious amounts of precome and Derek’s words made him so hard he felt as if he was in physical -pain.- He palmed at his cock as his breathing became hitched and faltering, nodding his head like an obedient puppy. “G-God, Derek. I - I played with my ass earlier and I - I stuck four fingers inside but it still wasn’t -enough.- F-fuck, I need your cock. I want you to tear my ass, use it so g-good that I’m on the bench for -weeks.- Couldn’t even p-practice after last time m-my ass hurt so good.” And he wanted that again, to feel that burning, to squirm whenever he sat.

He banged his head against the wall, cursing as he tried to bend his body down, using the leverage of his leg around Derek’s waist to try and fuck himself down on Derek’s fingers, flicking his finger around the head of Derek’s cock. “M-make me limp, Derek. Make my a-ass know who owns it.” And he let out a delicious moan of excitement when Derek started lubing up his cock, letting his hand fall from it as he imagined the stretch he would feel in moments to come. He shivered in anticipation and longing when he was turned against the wall, placing both of his hands on either side of his head to get into position.

He jolted at the smack to his ass, angling his head and wiggling his ass for Derek. “Mm, and it’s all nice and ready for you, Derek. Ready for your cock to split it open.” He whined, long and low, pawing behind him to grab onto Derek’s hip. “More, fuck, more.” The tip wasn’t enough. Scott needed all of Derek’s cock inside of him, needed his cock shoved so deep and tightly around him, needed to feel full again.

“P-please, fuck, please, Derek.” His fingers curled around themselves against the wall as he set his forehead against the wall, his hips bucking back. “M-make me shout your name. Cram your big cock in me, fill me up and, fuck, Derek, fucking break me. Slam into me so hard that I can’t breathe.”

There was no sense of shame in his begging, only a longing desire that was pooled in his gut, his cock trapped between his chest and the wall, frictionless. “N-need you,” he said with a tremble. “Need your cock. So thick and so big. You want my ass don’t you, Derek? Want my ass to squeeze around your big, thick cock. Want to break me, don’t you? I’ll, fuck, I’ll be a good little cock whore, Derek, j-just gimme - gimme more of your cock.”

Derek was practically panting from the exertion of not trying to push in anymore than he was. He wanted to torture Scott, but ultimately he was torturing himself too, because that delicious tightness was so inviting and mouthwatering. Both hands came down to spread Scott open, rubbing his thumbs over the stretched hole, and the others words drew a deep moan from him, just picturing Scott with four fingers buried inside him. 

“God you’re so fucking hot,” he managed to say. One hand anchored on Scott’s hip and the other held him open just enough so that Derek could slam into him in one fluid motion, the slow gentleness from the other night long gone. He wanted to make Scott scream his name, and hear every little sound he could draw from the other. His cock was buried balls deep inside Scott and it still wasn’t enough. He wanted to pound into him relentlessly, until the other didn’t even know what words were. 

So that’s just what he did. Pulling out once, he slammed back in and started a hard, fast pace that would put any normal human being on the ground, and he was pretty sure the only thing holding Scott up were his hands clutched so tightly at his waist.

“F-fuck you’re so tight, still so tight god Scott. Like this? Is this what you wanted? My big cock tearing your ass o-open? I bet you were trying anything to get that full feeling when you were fucking yourself weren’t you? Nothing’s better than my cock though is it?” His hand came slamming down onto Scott’s ass, the red imprint only spurring him on more as he pounded into the omega relentlessly, panting and moaning the others name as his toes curled with exertion.

Scott moved his arm so that it was tucked under his forehead before he let out a cry, the thrust of Derek’s cock inside of him rough, just what he had wanted. His hole stretched to accommodate Derek’s thickness and his mouth fell open, moaning out Derek’s name. “D-Derek! G-God. F-f-fuck.” He tried to reach behind him, his hands trying to grab onto anything for purchase, but the sweat of his hands slipping against any hold that he could find as he cried out with each pounding inside of his ass, tilting his head back so that it was on Derek’s shoulder, glancing up at him with his mouth open wide, wordless.

He focused to breathe. “Ah- ah, y-yeah. Oh - oh God!” He dug his feet into the carpet, desperate to not collapse, keeping himself upright thanks to Derek’s hold. He was under Derek’s complete control and whim. And Scott loved it, his erect cock bouncing with each thrust and Derek’s balls slapping against the skin of his ass. “J-just - just like - ah! Oh, oh.” His voice kept raising octaves as he shouted out Derek’s name, yelping when his ass was smacked. He whimpered against the skin of Derek’s neck as he gulped in air.

He tried to focus around all of the spinning that was going on in his head, each thrust inside of him euphoric as he squeezed the muscles of his hole around Derek’s cock. He was dizzy with painful arousal and pleasure. “I - I,” he stammered out. And then he felt the head of Derek’s cock push against that spot inside of him that made him howl. “D-Derek! Derek, Derek, D-Derreekkk! J-just like that. Tear my ass open, m-make it hurt. M-make it hurt s-so good. So-so fucking good. Your cock’s so - so good, fucking into me, n-nailing me so - so f-fucking hard that I can barely -breathe.- I - I was bouncing on my fingers, stretching o-out my ass, but th-they weren’t enough. My - my ass was too loose. N-need your cock. Your cock that’s so thick, filling my ass up to the b-brim. Fuck, j-just don’t - don’t s-stop!”

Derek wrapped an arm around Scott’s torso and tangled a hand in his hair, pulling his head back enough so he could press their lips together in a hot, open mouthed kiss that was all tongue and more dirty than either of them could ever imagine. He’d never gotten so /filthy/ with someone before, and he doubted anyone else would ever be able to pull it out of him but god he loved dominating Scott so completely, especially after the other had denied him power until the days before. One hand went down to wrap around Scott’s cock, squeezing the base before he tugged at him roughly, putting every ounce of his exertion behind his thrusts, pounding into Scott as hard as he could possibly manage. He could feel the stretch every time and he couldn’t wait to kneel down and see the fruits of his labor, running his tongue over that gaping hole as Scott collapsed above him. It was one of the things he looked forward to most. 

“Just like that huh? You like being my little bitch? My fucking cock whore? Is that it? Fucking scream it, I want you to scream Scott, let everyone know who the fuck you belong to now,” he growled, his hand slipping back to slip two fingers in next to his cock as he slammed in even harder. “Scream my name Scott, tell everyone whose bitch you are.”

Every word was accommodated by a hard, well placed thrust up against that sweet bundle of nerves, and he could barely think straight with the beautiful friction up against his throbbing length. His fingers stretched Scott open a little wider, his free hand smacking the omegas ass once more as he bit at the others lips roughly, tugging harshly on his hair. “I can’t fucking hear you Scott, you want me to stop fucking you? You want me to leave you here with a gaping hole and no cock to fill it with?”

Scott’s moan was muffled against Derek’s mouth as he moved his tongue up to meet Derek’s lapping at his tongue before he ground their mouths together roughly, licking at the roof of Derek’s mouth before he bit at his top lip, dragging it back between his teeth as he huffed whimpers that were drowned into the kiss. The slap of Derek’s balls against his ass, Derek’s cock nailing him so roughly that he was starting to feel the pain with each thrust, the intoxicating feeling of his insides being punched and bruised with each push inside of him leaving him blabbering out, his head rolling back and forth. He had no control over his own body, and his body felt like it was on fire. His fingers quivered, his hole trembled, his body shook as it was dominated, owned, Scott left powerless in Derek’s hold. But he couldn’t get enough. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a litany of Derek’s name, starting with a choked out whisper then to a loud, wet moan before he was shouting it out, breaking his mouth from Derek’s when he grabbed Scott’s cock. All of it was too much, all pressure points of pleasure being pushed at once, being driven to new heights. He saw sparks of white in his eyes and he was left melting into Derek’s hold, puddy in his hands to mold as he pleased.

He gripped behind him to Derek’s, running his nails hard against Derek’s shoulderblade as his other hand gripped onto the back of Derek’s head, staring into an endless pool of green. His own brown eyes were left near bulging from his head as his mouth was left open, wordless, the very words sucked from him from the relentless force that was Derek’s cock pounding him without mercy and without abandon, leaving him no time to breathe. “D-Derek,” he gasped out, mouth dry as saliva dripped from the sides. 

His body squirmed as he screamed out. The push of Derek’s cock against that spot inside of him that made him see double, his vision blurring. All he could manage were choked-oout syllables, dragging out the sound of Derek’s name with each shout, his voice becoming hoarse and broken. “D…D…Derek!” He was doing just as he was told, left in a chorus of Derek’s name, as if that was the only word that his brain could register and spit out. Until he cried out a, “N-No! Don’t - don’t you fu-fucking dare, a-asshole.” There was a spark of defiance now, as Scott became greedy, his whole form shaking under the weight of his need. “F-fill me up, fu-fuck me h-hard and d-dry. You - you can’t leave my ass, Derek. You - you th-think I’m your, your fucking little bitch.” He rolled his hips back into Derek’s thrusts now. “M-make me your bitch, Derek. Bend me over, g-get me d-down on my knees and f-fuck me like a d-dog. If I-I’m gonna be -be your bitch, you gotta- you gotta fu-fucking - ah - own me.”

Scott’s instant defiance brought out an animalistic growl, his hold tightening around the others length and his thrusts coming to a complete stop inside the omega. He /loved/ the others blatant disregard for his orders, and he wanted more. He wanted Scott to be that stubborn, forceful brat that he’d come to care for so much. He wanted the defiance, and the refusal to obey. He loved it. 

He stilled completely inside Scott, tugging hard on the omegas hair as he squeezed the base of his cock, growling in the others ear. “Do it again. Disobey me,” he ordered. It was a challenge and an order, something he wanted to hear again and again, watching Scott fight him back for power like he always did. He /craved/ it. With a swift movement, he kicked Scott’s legs out from under him, forcing him to the floor along with Derek, his cock still buried deep inside the omega as he hovered behind him. “Come on Scott, you want me to move, you’re going to have to give me a reason to,” he said with a low groan, the stillness making his cock throb inside the other. 

“You want me to fuck you like a dog? Like a fucking mutt? Pound this tight ass until you can’t even think straight, until you can’t even think to question me? Do it, tell me what the fuck to do,” he growled as he smacked the omegas ass harshly, biting at his neck roughly.

Scott’s heart hammered in his chest, jolting erratically when Derek’s thrusts stopped inside of him. A low, deep whine was ripped from his throat as he bucked his hips back. His head being tilted back by force, he growled back at Derek, thought it was raspy and breathless from the exertion. He was still a fighter at heart, even in this, if he wanted to be. He loved egging Derek on and crying out that he was a whore for Derek’s cock, because he loved that it just made Derek move that much faster, fuck him that much harder. But he was curious on what kind of manhandling he’d get when he acted like he did outside of their fucking, like the pestering, nagging, hard-headed teenager that always stood toe to toe with Derek when it came down to it, who wasn’t afraid of his alpha status or the fact he could rip his throat out with his teeth. 

He humped into Derek’s hand. “F-fucker,” he groaned out. His ass was throbbing and clenching around Derek’s still cock, muscles stretched around its base. When he was toppled to the ground, he gasped out in surprise before he caught himself with his hands, his knees banging against the ground. He could feel Derek’s breath on his back and his cock leaked from how turned on he was. It was painful, the build in his stomach that was so desperate for friction, to feel that pressure pushed into his insides again. He breathed heavily, crying out at the slap to his ass. Derek wanted disobedience? He was going to get it. He ground his hip backwards onto Derek’s cock, not letting himself whine like he was a dog. 

He angled his head, reaching back to grip at Derek’s hair, puling a the strands. “C-come on, y-you, you fucking asshole.” Scott gritted his teeth. He felt full with Derek’s cock, but he needed more, craved it. “If - if you want me - me to beg, you’re - you’re gonna have to work for it. Gonna have to grind into me.” He reached blindly back to pinch at one of Derek’s nipples roughly, rubbing his hand around it. “Gotta - gotta thrust in-into me, long and deep. Ma-make me whine. K-keep it slow, at first, m-make every thrust about depth, hitting that spot inside of me that makes me scream, nail into my ass so deep that it sucks the air from my stomach. Fuck me so deep and hard that I -can’t- fucking defy you because I won’t be able to find the words too. Make me -gag- for it, Derek. You - you want that, don’t you? Want me s-screaming out your name until I come. T-think about it, Derek, t-the challenge of making me come before you. Fucking me so good that I let go of my load long before you do, a-and you just keep pounding into me so much that it starts to -hurt- un-until I grow hard again. F-fuck me like a bitch. F-fucking breed me. You - you want me t-to belong to you? Gotta - gotta mark me up….”

Derek wanted to do so many things…tie Scott down, make him scream and beg for his cock while he denied him, but that could wait. His hips were completely still, his thighs quivering as he forced himself not to move, breathing hard as he took in Scott’s words. God he wanted all of that. He wanted to completely wreck Scott, then watch him limp to school the next day. He loved how rough he could be and he wanted so much more, to completely and utterly ruin Scott until the only thing the other could scream was his name. 

He yanked hard on Scott’s hair and pulled him back against him, growling in his ear as he reached down and shoved two fingers back in with his cock, pulling Scott open roughly as he pulled hard on the long brown strands between his fingers. “There’s my boy. I want you to fucking scream my name until you can’t speak anymore. I’m going to watch you limping up the stairs at school tomorrow, and only you will know its just because of me. You belong to /me/ and only me, do you understand? No one gets to touch you like I do, no one ever will because you know they can’t fuck you like I can, isn’t that right? They can’t split open your tight ass like my big cock can. I’m going to make you come so hard, you’re going to see stars, and still beg for more.”

He shoved the other back to the ground, grabbing onto his hips with blinding force as he pulled out and pounded back in with enough force to lift Scott if he hadn’t been holding him down. He took up the same furious pace, pounding into Scott without mercy, his balls leaving a deep red mark against the others thighs as he slammed in and out. He used his hands to hold Scott open, looking down to watch his cock tear the other open, a low groan leaving him as he bit his lip, smacking the others ass hard and digging his nails in deep just like Scott had begged for. “C-come on baby, come for me. Be my good cock whore and come all over this floor. Be my fucking bitch Scott, let me claim you god please I want to feel you fall apart..” His hand came down hard on Scott’s ass again, raking his nails over the others back as he kept the blinding pace, watching as his cock stretched Scott open more than he’d ever been before. He slid three fingers in next to his cock, thrusting next to them as he worked the other open even more, reaching down to squeeze the omega’s balls roughly.

Scott’s cock twitched at the pulling of his hair. Jesus, where had Derek learned to fuck? It was making Scott feel inadequate, the way that Derek knew exactly what to do to make Scott fall apart in his hands. To make him quiver and quake until Scott was exactly where he wanted him. To where Scott was so freely handing over the use of his body to the other man, to do what he wanted, to make him cry out, to make him hurt. He reached for purchase in Derek’s back, raking his nails down his back frantically with both hands, holding onto Derek as he cried out when two fingers were put in his hole alongside Derek’s cock. The stretch burned as his ass clenched around, squeezing forcibly upon the intrusion that was so wide Scott started to visibly tremble.

His eyes were glistening brightly with arousal and desire as he nodded his head, bobbing it like a limbless puppet. “Y-yours,” he whispered thickly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was out of breath, his chest heaving up and down, forced flat against the floor making it difficult to take in oxygen. “O-only you, Derek. J-just you g-get to see me fall apart in your hands. Get to fuck me so hard that I’m - I’m ruined for anyone else. I - fuck, I don’t want anyone else.” He nipped at Derek’s chin, nuzzling him with his nose, sweat dripping from his pores and down his temple in spades. “Just you and your thick cock, using my ass for your pleasure, fucking it so hard that my ass goes numb, t-that I flinch every time I sit. R-reminding me each time of your cock inside of me, s-splitting me open w-wider and w-wider.” He was a whimpering mess now, his voice high as his toes curled. He was in near agony of how hard he was, his cock twisting with a tightness that matched the tightness that was in his ass as it enclosed around Derek’s cock over and over.

He cried out Derek’s name when he finally, -finally- started to nail his ass again, his breath coming out in high-pitched pants, his mouth opened wide. He clenched his eyes shut, a spasm of pain mixing with the pleasure and arousal. He dug his nails into Derek’s back as he held on. “A-ah, ah,” he hissed out. His ass was tingling, shots of pain coursing through him, the slap of Derek’s balls on his thighs ringing in his ears. His ass was on fire, from the slaps of Derek’s hands and his balls against it from the outside, the way that he was pounding with an earth-shattering force on the inside. He couldn’t even let out a sound as his head spun. “D-Derek, fuck,” he managed, his whole body vibrating. “Derek, Derek,” his voice was laced with a sweet honey, but burned with a passion. “T-That, fuck, h-hurts. H-hurts so f-fucking good.” His tone was dry as he took in gulps of air. “My a-ass is so fu-fucking r-raw, stretching it for y-your fucking thick f-fingers and cock. As if on cue, all it took was one last slap to Scott’s ass for him and the squeeze of his balls for him to unravel, for his cock to come untouched and unprovoked, his shout of Derek’s name vibrating along the walls of the room as the ropes of come flew onto the floor and onto Scott’s chest, his balls tightening as his scream only ended when his orgasm finally began to subside, the last squirts of come leaving the head of his cock as he lay on the floor, spent and shaking like a leave under the intense force of his orgasm. His vision blacked out momentarily as he came to again, lost in a haze of bliss. And it was as if his orgasm unleashed a tirade of grunts and groans as he continued to be fucked through it, his ass being stretched beyond its means or what seemed feasibly possible. All he was left to do was let himself lay soaked in his own sweat and come, unable to form words, only high-pitched screams that were hoarse, his voice starting to cave on him. "Ah, ah, D-D…” He broke the skin on Derek’s back, moving down to his hips before he placed his hands right above his own ass, feeling the hot skin there. He whined, low like a cry. Like the bitch he knew was as he was ridden so hard that tears were beginning to gather at his eyes. But he didn’t want it to stop. His cock was flaccid, his ass was on fire, and he was physically aching from the exertion, but he rolled his shoulders and took it.

The moment Scott’s orgasm ripped through him, Derek could feel the vibrations and vice-like grip around his own cock, his mouth falling open as he drilled into the omega relentlessly, not letting up an inch as the floor was covered with come and sweat. He held onto the others hips tightly, his pace steady and hard as he worked the other as open as he could manage without actually hurting him, and he could feel his own stomach tightening up. 

“F-fuck yes baby, just like that. Hold yourself open for me, god I’m gonna fill you so much, I haven’t come for days just waiting to feel your ass again,” he panted, his hips clapping against Scott’s as he rode into him roughly, running a hand down the omega’s back. Within moments he could feel his balls drawing up and then he was exploding inside Scott, a gasp and sharp cry leaving his lips, the vague sound of the omega’s name spilling as he covered Scott’s insides with his seed. His hips stuttered and faltered, his cock buried as deep inside the other as he could manage. When he could finally relax enough to breathe, the last few drops of come leaking into Scott’s abused hole, he slowly pulled out, wet sounds echoing throughout the room. God the fucking sight that he caught wind of was so hot he almost felt himself getting hard again. Scott’s red and raw hole was gaping, come leaking out and down the omega’s thighs. It was one of the hottest scenes he’d ever seen, more appetizing than anything he’d ever witnessed.

Without a word, he leaned down and spread the other open gently, running his tongue over the widened hole, lapping up every drop of come he could. Once the other was clean enough, he brushed his fingers through the bits of come on his thighs, pulling Scott back against him gently and held his fingers to the others lips, wanting him to taste what had been inside of him. His free hand moved down to stroke over Scott’s oversensitive cock, bringing it to his lips to taste his lover’s seed with a soft groan. 

“Fuck you’re amazing,” he breathed, brushing his lips against Scott’s neck. “You do realize you aren’t going to be able to walk right?”

Scott let out sputtering, wheezing noises, all that was left in him after his orgasm. But he found pleasure in the stretch of his ass, now that his cock’s wants had been seen to, he could focus on it. On the stretch of his muscles, on the sharpness of Derek’s cock pounding inside of him like a dagger. A thick, hard dagger that jolted him with every thrust. He bit at his lip, puffs of whimpers breaking from his throat. He was going to be feeling the burn and stretch for days to come. And yet he knew all that was going to do was leave him craving for more. His hormones had never been so out of hand as they had been since he’d hooked up with Derek. It’s like all he knew when he wasn’t with Derek was sex. All he could envision was being claimed like this over and over again. 

“C-come on, Derek,” he whined pitifully through his exhaustion, weakly bucking his hips back. “F-fill me up with your come. L-leave me f-full of your cock and f-fill of your fucking seed.” And he’d never been as vulgar or explicit before either. He would have to thank gay porn for teaching him the terminology that left his face flushed and heated, drips of salty sweat falling onto his mouth as he licked at his lips. When Derek finally came, Scott threw his head back. “Y-Yes, D-Derek! F-fuck yes…” The explosion of hot ropes of come filling up the walls of his ass left his in a fit of moans, the wetness leaving him shivering as he was filled to the brim of both Derek’s cock and seed, nestled tightly inside of him. He could fill the come dripping down his thighs, feel his own come that was drying and sticking to his chest. He whined when Derek released his cock from his ass, although his body fell slack onto the floor, knackered and more than satisfied. Euphoria took in as he felt as if he were floating, the only spasms he could feel being the soreness that was already settling into his ass and his entire body after being fucked raw. Just like he had asked for. And fuck did Derek ever deliver. Come dribbled out of his hole, the squelching sounds causing him to shiver, making him wish he could get hard again already. 

The wetness of Derek’s tongue made his hips snap backwards slightly into him. “Derek,” he murmured. “Fuck, Derek, so good. So, so good.” He mouthed at Derek’s fingers when they approached his mouth, lazily suckling onto them so he could get a taste of Derek’s come. The taste wasn’t what was so addicting, but knowing that come still sat in his ass, marking him up as Derek’s that had him circling his tongue hungrily around Derek’s fingers before he released the fingers with a pop. His head fell to Derek’s shoulder, unable to hold it up, energy zapped and feeling like a rag doll in Derek’s arms. 

He sucked onto Derek’s bottom lip. “You’re…not so bad yourself,” Scott breathed out with a soft chuckle. “Walk?” He scoffed, nuzzling his head into Derek’s neck. “Don’t - don’t think I’m even capable of sitting up right now. You m-might have to carry me out of here. Only fair since you’re t-the one that’s left me immobile.” He was taking in deep breaths as often as he could, his words stammering. He whined, this time more out of fake complaint. “I think I’m bruised. Everywhere. Even internally. I think you reached places that weren’t meant to be bothered. So - so freaking sore.” His eyes fluttered, going to being half-lidded.

Derek panted against Scott’s shoulder, pressing lazy kisses against the side of his neck as they came down from their high. He’d never experienced anything as intense as when he was with Scott, and he’d be damned if he gave that feeling up. His own flaccid cock lay between his legs, pressing against Scott’s lower back as Derek ran a hand over Scott’s hips, leaning forward a little more to claim the other lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

When he finally managed to make himself move, he laughed softly, rolling his eyes at Scott’s comments. “I’ll carry you babe, don’t worry about it,” he said with a gentle smile, pressing his lips lightly against the others. It felt easy, sinking into the sweet, gentle man he’d held inside for so long. But only for Scott. He was the only one who would ever bring that side out of him. He moved away slowly, carefully reaching out to hold Scott in place as he picked up their clothing, pulling his own on quickly, then moving to Scott to help him put his own on. He left his undershirt off, wiping up the floor and carpet thoroughly.

He picked Scott up in his arms bridal style with little effort, basking in the absolutely cheesy gesture, and slowly walked his omega downstairs and out to the car, putting him in the front seat sideways so he wouldn’t put pressure on his backside. He jogged back up to the house and turned the lights out, locking the door and pulling it shut so it would look like no one was ever there. He’d put a bid on it tomorrow, but for now, he wanted to get Scott back to the hotel and in his bed, knowing how exhausted the other probably was.

“That feels nice…” Scott commented groggily, tilting his neck slightly for better access. He patted on Derek’s thigh as if he giving him a silent job well done comment. He kissed Derek back sweetly and taking his time to enjoy the kiss now that the frantic need for both of them to get off was gone. Scott had always been a cuddler after sex. And it seemed like all of the intensity that was Derek at a constant basis left the older man when he too was coming down from an orgasmic high. Scott would need to remember that if he ever needed to get through to Derek, sex was the key to helping him unwind. But he figured that they were going to be going at it like bunnies rather regularly, so he didn’t think making a mental note was even necessary…

“Good.” He smacked his lips against Derek’s before he let himself be helped into a standing position so that they could get dressed. He thought that they had succeeded the five minutes that they had meant to be there quite a bit. And Scott flinched at the gross feeling that came to him when he had his pants on from the dried come. There was also the slight sting of the material rubbing against his ass when he had to pull them up. “Guess we can count this as the house’s christening, huh?” he asked with a cheeky grin, not forgetting the victory that he felt that Derek was going to consider buying this house. “I think there’s a rule that if you fuck in a place, you have to own it. Though next time I’m thinking you can spread me out across the kitchen counter and eat me up. Sound good?”

The fuck was he saying anymore? Scott didn’t know. He was much too sated to really care what was coming out of his mouth, though he did make a noise of protest when Derek picked him up, arm immediately wrapping around his neck. “Hey, whoa there, buddy.” His legs kicked. “Let - let me down, Derek. ’m not a girl. I meant - I meant, like, like military style of carrying. Put - hey, put me down.” He felt embarrassed by being handled in such a gentle manner considering he’d just pretty much been fucked into a rough oblivion. “Let me down. I can walk to the car if this is how you’ll carry me.” He flicked at Derek’s nose to irritate him.

Derek rolled his eyes and ignored Scott with a smirk, still following through with his movements. Once they were both in the car and on their way, he turned to glance at Scott, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, I’ll definitely be christening every room in that house with you before anyone else moves in. Especially the kitchen counter. Because damn you taste good.” He chuckled a bit and turned to look out the window, making a turn before he turned back to Scott. 

“I have some clothes you can wear, and you can shower if you need to. I know that…probably doesn’t feel very comfortable. I’ll wash your clothes tonight so no one asks questions.” He was trying to think of every base that needed to be covered, but he also wanted to enjoy the rest of his night with Scott, without worrying about who might catch them. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled up to the hotel and got out, moving over to Scott’s side to open the door and help him out. This time, he threw the omega over his shoulder with a laugh. Now he was just being a dick. He carried Scott inside effortlessly, only letting him down when he got to the door of his room and slid the key in the door, setting the other down right inside the door. “Did that help your masculinity issue?” he asked with a teasing smirk, stepping in the room and brushing his lips against Scott’s ear. “Although the whole, making you my bitch thing didn’t really help that argument.”

He shut the door and kicked off his shoes, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on a chair before he sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking his shoes off before he looked back up at Scott. “Do you want some shorts? I know you’re probably tired, and you have school tomorrow.”

Scott huffed in contempt, crossing his arms, not at all amused with Derek carrying him like he was a bride, but not protesting any longer until they were in the car. Since, well, it was more convenient than walking. “You can make a full course meal out of me,” Scott joked, leaning forward to bite at the side of Derek’s lip as they drove back to the hotel. “But then we’re going to need to invest in some bleach, too. And I’ll have to bite back my tongue anytime I see Erica or Isaac eating here.” Because he could only imagine their faces if they knew what had been going on on the counter before they had decided to eat a PB&J on there…

“A shower sounds heavenly,” he had to concede. “Because I’ve got to tell you that crusted over come is only appealing during the sex and in the afterglow. After that, it just feels gross. And I think it’s stuck in my chest hair and that’s just…no. Though I’m not sure I can fit into your clothes, though baggy sounds good right now…” That way the material didn’t have to rub against his ass. But he would refrain from making that comment in hopes that he could get a smug look off of Derek’s face. 

He let out a grunt as he was tossed over Derek’s shoulder, pounding at the older man’s back with a fist and a laugh. “You are such an asshole.” He waved at the attendant in the hotel a bit awkwardly, trying to ensure her that it was all in good fun that he was being heaved around like a bag of mutton. Once he was back on his feet, he gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Not really, dickhead.” He shook his head, swatting at Derek’s face even though he was left shivering. “Remember what I said? No holding what I say during sex against me. Not much thinking I can do when I have your cock crammed up my ass, alright?”

He carried his weight into the room with heavy feet, shucking off his own shoes before he fell face first into the bed. He shimmied his way out of his jeans. “I think I’m just…going to pass out now and worry about a shower and everything else in the morning…but thanks. Not sure I can manage to even be bothered to get up and put pants on though.”

Derek rolled his eyes yet again and moved to lay back on the bed, reaching out to toss Scott’s jeans on the floor. He had a feeling he’d be able to continue his cocky streak in the morning, but for now, he just wanted to hold his omega tightly, and bask in another peaceful night. The nights he slept with Scott were always sound, surprisingly enough, but he knew soon they were going to have to go back to yelling and arguing for the sake of their secret. And he was okay with that, as long as he knew Scott was his, and he was Scott’s. And he did. And he was…happy. Or at least trying to be.

He pulled Scott against his chest slowly, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed his head. “I’ll wake you up tomorrow and we can shower together,” he said with a teasing grin. “Sleep now though, we both need it.” He reached out and turned off the bedside lamp, not even bothering to change out of his own clothes, and before long he was passed out, his head resting against Scott’s and his hands resting against Scott’s back gently.

Scott tucked his head against Derek’s chest with a sigh, flopping an arm around his middle. He was too tired to do much of anything else, as much as he liked cuddling. And it wasn’t often that he got the chance to snuggle with Derek Hale of all people and he had this feeling that the alpha wouldn’t always be in the mood for it, that sometimes he would still be stand offish because that’s just how he was going to be until they started to work on some of those things in his attitude that could be improved on. Not changed, just to get to the point where Derek was more willing to open up.

“'kay, that sounds good, but no sex,” Scott warned, flicking Derek’s nose again. “Because then we both know I just won’t be going to school and I don’t want things to get suspicious already.” As tempting as shower sex might be, it just wasn’t going to be happening in the morning, no matter how much Scott was interested in trying it out…but, with any luck, they were going to have plenty of time for that later. Snuggling his head into the pillow, he whispered a soft goodnight to Derek, yawning loudly before he closed his eyes and let himself drift into a dreamless, heavy sleep.


	4. Find The light, leave the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the deal was finally sealed on Derek’s house, Scott was heading his way over so that he could help the older man start to unpack a few things. It would just be the two of them, for at least a few hours, and Scott wanted to take advantage of that.

Now that the deal was finally sealed on Derek’s house, Scott was heading his way over so that he could help the older man start to unpack a few things. It would just be the two of them, for at least a few hours, and Scott wanted to take advantage of that. The past couple of weeks now had started to take a toil. They were more about stolen moments that they could manage to find to be together, usually late at night. Isaac especially liked hanging around Derek more and more and it was hard for the two of them to find time where they could be alone. And it wasn’t as if Scott could spend time with the entire pack without it being suspicious. He had to come up with reasons why he would show up or even bother to considering, well, obviously he wasn’t part of the pack. And when he did think of something, the entire time he had to keep up the facade that he and Derek were still at each other’s throats. 

So he took every opportunity that he was afforded to spend some one on one time with Derek. Even if it was just to help him unload dishes and things. Besides, Scott was excited that it was all finally said and done and couldn’t be taken back. He had thought for awhile that Derek could still back out on the deal, decide he was too uncomfortable with the idea of getting his own place. Scott was relieved that Derek seemed to still be just as determined to be better, and he was especially showing that in his handling of his betas. That’s how Scott knew they wouldn’t have the entire night together, since the full moon was only hours from arriving and Derek would be needed that night. Still, they would have some time together before then, at least. Placing his bike beside the house, he hopped off of it once he finally arrived, ringing the doorbell as he bounced in place.

The last few weeks had been extremely frustrating. All he wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend, or hold him, but the only thing he could do was keep up the charade as much as possible. Which led to him being more snarky than usual. He’d already snapped at Isaac twice, and Erica more than a few times. They didn’t even know about the house yet, so thankfully, he’d come up with at least something that he could do to invite Scott over without anyone’s suspicions. He pulled another box onto the counter, tearing it open as he started to unpack more, setting plates on the counter gently as he waited to hear Scott knock. 

As rough as it had been, he didn’t regret it at all. Seeing Scott was enough, at least until they could both figure out an easier way to go about this. Once he’d finished with the box, he turned to another, pulling out dish towels that he’d bought and started putting them away when he finally heard the doorbell, grinning as he stepped around the counter and into the hallway, pulling open the door quickly. It wasn’t even a moment before he swept Scott up and pulled him inside, wrapping his arms around the others waist as he kissed him gently. It didn’t last long, and Derek pulled away after a moment, grinning as he rested his head against Scott’s. “Hey there. I missed you,” he breathed softly against the others lips.

Scott let himself be pulled in by Derek without a single noise of protest. Now that they were finally away from the eyes of the public and Derek’s pack, they could actually act as if they were in a relationship. They could let down those masks that they put on for others constantly. He hated doing that. He hated not being able to tell anyone just casually that he couldn’t hang out because he had a date with his boyfriend. That he didn’t feel like he could tell his best friend that he was seeing someone again. It…sucked, but he tried not to focus on it now that he and Derek finally got to be alone, kissing him back just as sweetly, tugging on his bottom lip gingerly as he was pulled away. He placed a hand on the back of Derek’s neck, scratching gently at the hair there.

“Missed me? You just saw me yesterday,” he teased, even though he knew exactly what Derek was referring to. He placed another short kiss to Derek’s lips. “I’ve missed you too - us. It’s to the point where I think I’m beginning to channel you. I’ve got all this bent up frustration that I nearly strangled Isaac and Erica the other day.” He broke from Derek’s embrace to head into the kitchen, running a hand along the counter before he turned back to Derek. “So, it’s all official, huh? This place is all yours…I’m happy for you.” And he saw that Derek was starting to make it look like home, slowly but surely. “Where did you want to start? Did we need to run by any place to pick up any appliances or anything or have you gotten all of that?”

Derek looked around, following after Scott and nodding absentmindedly. “Yeah I got most of the stuff yesterday, worked on moving in the few boxes of stuff I was able to get out of the apartment. All new furniture and everything gets delivered tomorrow, but there’s a couch and a dining table that were my family’s.” He turned back to Scott and leaned against the marble counter, crossing his arms over his chest. There were so many things he wanted to say, to get off his chest, but he wasn’t sure where to start. 

“I wish…we didn’t have to do this like this,” he mumbled as he reached for a bag of new silverware and started to put it away. “I just want to be able to hold you in front of people and not give a damn what they think." 

He stayed quiet for a moment, slipping glasses into the cabinets slowly so they wouldn’t break. "Peter tracked the alpha pack north. He said they’re just idle right now.” He didn’t go into detail. Partly because he didn’t want to have Scott more involved than he already was.

“Need any help tomorrow then when it all gets here?” Scott chose not to comment on the things that he was bringing from the old house. It was too touchy of a subject, Derek’s family, for him to do much else than let his eyes soften a bit. Because he knew that that had to be about all that he had left of his family. And getting into that…wasn’t something that Scott wanted to do quite yet. He wasn’t comfortable enough to. Instead he just busied himself by peering curiously into the open boxes before he lifted his head.

He sighed as he started to take out dish soap from a grocery bag, heading towards the sink. “I know…I wish that we didn’t have to do this either. But it’s…it’s more for you, than for me, you know that right? It’s just…a stupid law, honestly. I’m not a damn child who can’t make up my own mind when it decides who I want to be with, but it’s…how it is. But just for now. And telling the others could just open a whole can of worms…” Even if he had been starting to wonder lately why they didn’t just go ahead and trust the others to not tell…

But then a part of Scott told him that this was all so new that he didn’t want to risk anything pushing at it too much and he could see their friends doing that. He wasn’t reading for the commentary quite yet. He set down the soap at the edge of the sink before he turned back to look at Derek, surprised. He licked at his chapped lips. “Wait…he found them? And you’re not going to do about it? Does he know why they are idle? Do you think that means anything?”

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, putting aside what he was doing for the moment. He knew why they couldn’t tell anyone, but if he couldn’t trust his pack to keep it a secret, he wouldn’t be able to trust anyone. He made a mental note to try and talk to them, and see where they might stand on it without giving it away, and then looked up at Scott again, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe we can tell them one day. We just…have to figure out how so they won’t freak out. But I know you deserve better than this, all this sneaking around. You deserve to have someone you can admit to, not this. I’m…I’m going to do whatever I can to make that happen.”

He knew the endless quiestions were coming, that was for sure. Another sigh and he turned away, going back to his task of putting dishes neatly in the cabinets, and then he turned to the pantry, stacking the cans of food he’d bought. 

“You asked me to keep you in the loop, you said nothing about details. The less you know, the better.”

“I…think I would be fine with that. Then…then at least they could know…” Scott wouldn’t mind being able to tell friends what was going on, so long as he wasn’t constantly teased about it. But he was near the end of his rope on keeping up the charade around Derek’s pack and Stiles. If they could find a way where they could be comfortable letting them in on their little secret…Scott thought that would make this easier. Because he was hoping that would mean they could have someone on their side. “I’m not ashamed of you, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Scott narrowed his eyes as he found the box with some pots and pans. “It’s not like that’s what matters to me, you know, having someone I can go around showing off. It’s just…the hiding makes it feel as if this is somehow wrong when we both know it’s not. There’s just nothing we can do about it, not until I’m eighteen.”

And, really, people got away with dating older people all the time and they would gloat about it. Because most accusations and cries of statutory weren’t paid any attention, but they came from a small town where that sort of thing would be scrutinized. And even if charges were never filed, he thought about what it would do to Derek’s already tarnished reputation. 

He stopped is filing of the pots and pans in order of size. “Hold on a second here.” He turned back to Derek. “You can’t just tell me some things and not others. Give me the most basic of details and not follow up on them. I thought we had gotten past this…”

Derek nodded and turned to look at Scott. “I don’t think you’re ashamed. I just don’t like that I can’t be with you properly, the way you deserve. I wanted to do this right, and I do. Even if just pack and Stiles know, it can’t hurt anyone. I doubt Stiles would tell, he’d probably just tease the both of us, and I can just break his nose if he does that,” he continued with a teasing grin, turning back to the shelves. “Isaac and Erica have made it quite clear that what makes me happy, they’d rather have than me being an asshole all the time. Their words, not mine. I don’t know, maybe we can get on the good side of Stiles’ father…or something. We’ll work it out. I promise it won’t be like this for much longer. I’ll fix this for us.”

He heard the sounds of pants stop and turned to look at Scott, raising an eyebrow. “I can tell you what I’d like. This isn’t your fight, and you have no idea what you’re dealing with. They can rip your heart out and not think twice about it. We are past it. I’m keeping you updated, just not giving you enough information to go looking for them like we both know you would do.”

“Please don’t go around breaking my best friend’s nose,” Scott said with a laugh. “If we tell him and he teases us, just leave handling him to me. He’s scared enough of you the way that it is. He’s gotten a little better about it, but he’d probably never be able to look you in the eye if you really did break his nose. Plus he holds a mean grudge and you don’t want to fight against that, trust me.” He would rather that his best friend and his boyfriend get along - and if that wasn’t a wild thought to have, he didn’t know what was. “I think we’d all rather see you happy than being an asshole. It’s not a good look for you, no offense. Your face just looks all scrunchy and you look constipated all the time. And you make all these overly dramatic sighs.” He sighed. “Stiles’ dad…I don’t know, that’s tough. Because not only is he the sheriff, but he’s like a second father in my life and I’m just…not sure how he’d take it. Because then he’d tell my mom and…can we not talk about this, right now? It’s going to give me a headache.”

Because thinking about how his mother might react absolutely gutted him and he didn’t want to feel that way during the time that he got to be alone with Derek.

Scott’s face pinched in distaste, scoffing and crossing his arms, leaning now against the countertop. “It is too my fight. These werewolves threaten everyone, not just you. But they do threaten you above all and you can’t stop me from wanting to protect you. And I wouldn’t be stupid enough to -look- for them. If we know where they are, we should devise a plan now to stop them, keep them away before they actually do strike out. Try to get information on them instead of just standing here doing nothing.”

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled putting the last box of food away before he stepped out of the pantry. He was going to make this easier for them, no matter what. He wasn’t going to let their age tear them apart. “Of course. I’m sorry. I’ll talk to the pack, feel them out and we’ll go from there.”

After everything had been put away, Derek walked around the kitchen picking up bags and boxes and set them near the door to take out later. Scott’s words brought another sigh from him, and he waited a moment before he turned around to face him. 

“I didn’t want you involved in this in the first place, you made me tell you. This has nothing to do with you, and if you insert yourself into it, they could make you a target too. They want me, and I’ll figure out some way to get rid of them. They aren’t after you, or Stiles, or Isaac or Erica. I want to keep it that way.”

Scott huffed again, rolling his tongue in his mouth to bite at his cheek. But he wasn’t going to hold back his words. Because he could feel frustration beginning to creep into him again and he wasn’t going to hold that back. Because he had a strong opinion on this and he wasn’t going to just let Derek tell him that he couldn’t get involved. Derek wasn’t his alpha and Scott could make those decisions for himself.

“I won’t be made into a target. And if they were going to make me into one for getting involved, they would have done that already to everyone, Derek. Then Isaac would already be a target, and Erica, and Boyd, because if they want you, do you really think that they aren’t going to be following your every move? Don’t we need to look out for each other? This does have something to do with me, don’t you get that? Because it has something to do with you and, believe it or not, you matter to me.”

He walked up to Derek, placing a hand on his forearm. “You have to stop avoiding this, Derek. Because eventually they’re going to come after you and you need to have a plan. And you need to let me in on that plan, because…because you might need all the help you can get.”

Derek turned away, gritting his teeth as he tried not to say something he’d regret. He knew normally, he would just yell at Scott and tell him to stay out of it, but he didn’t want to do that. Not when they hadn’t been alone for so long. He felt the touch and bit his lip, turning to face Scott.

“I /can’t/. If you get involved, you could get seriously hurt Scott. These are alphas, this isn’t a stray omega or Peter. There’s more than one and they won’t hesitate to kill you and if they do that…if they take you away from me, I…I don’t know what I’ll do. Please just…just stay away from this one. Why can’t you do that for me?”

Derek turned away, gritting his teeth as he tried not to say something he’d regret. He knew normally, he would just yell at Scott and tell him to stay out of it, but he didn’t want to do that. Not when they hadn’t been alone for so long. He felt the touch and bit his lip, turning to face Scott.

“I /can’t/. If you get involved, you could get seriously hurt Scott. These are alphas, this isn’t a stray omega or Peter. There’s more than one and they won’t hesitate to kill you and if they do that…if they take you away from me, I…I don’t know what I’ll do. Please just…just stay away from this one. Why can’t you do that for me?”

Scott could hear the pleading tone in Derek’s voice, but stubbornness was going to win out in this one. He couldn’t not be involved in this. He just couldn’t. He had been sat on the bench for far too many years to be okay with standing on the sidelines now, especially when it was something like this, when it was important. He needed to know what was going on so that he could best protect Derek from these people that were after him. And it frustrated him to no end that Derek himself was preventing him from doing that.

He gripped tighter onto Derek’s arm. “I can’t do that because they could just as easily take you away from me, from your pack. In fact, that would be even easier because that’s exactly what they want to do. They want to take you away, Derek, or kill you in their attempts and I can’t stand the thought of that. I can’t stand on the sidelines with this. And I’m not going to let you put me there. Either way, I’ll find out what’s going on, even if I have to ask Peter.”

Derek clenched his fists at the threat, turning to face Scott. He didn’t know what the alpha pack had in store for him, but he knew that it wasn’t tea and crumpets. They were known for torture and no mercy, so the last thing they would understand is the sparing of the alpha they want and his boyfriend. His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened, his body tensing up. 

“No. You’re going to stay out of this Scott, I’m not kidding. If you go to Peter, I will personally kick your ass, then his. You need to stay out of this, why can you not stand on the sidelines just this once? These people are about murder, not mercy, someone could die and I’ll be damned if its you.”

Scott put a hand up to his hair, tugging at the strands in frustration. “Damn it, Derek, I know the risks, okay? I know the risk that comes with wanting to get involved in this. But you know what? I also know the risk in not knowing anything, on being clueless. That can be just as dangerous. And what makes it all worse is you’re sitting here asking me to know just enough to drive me nuts, to let me watch as this all unfolds, but expect me not to participate.”

And Scott just couldn’t do that. He reached up to yank at Derek’s head, winding his fingers in the hair at the bottom of his neck. “I’m not budging on this, so you may as well tell me now. I have no qualms about going to Peter, even if I can’t stand the guy. If Peter even is wary of them, I know that something big is about to happen here, that, hell, even he might be worried about you. Why can he know but not me? Why do you trust him over me?”

Derek groaned in frustration, pulling himself away from Scott. His eyes were fiery and his temper rose, not wanting to give in, but Scott was right. He hated that he was admitting it, even more about something so dangerous.

“Like hell I do! I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him, I trust you with my life! With my packs lives! But this is different Scott, if they find out what you are to me, how much you mean…they won’t hesitate to take you. They want me to join them, and they’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Including hurting you. They’re here, in town and they’re watching me. They’re watching all of us and I don’t want them to find out about you because if they do, you’ll be the first they come after. I don’t want you to be nosy, and go looking for them because you won’t come back and I can’t handle that!”

Scott wasn’t surprised by the burst of anger that rose in Derek. Scott knew that he was pushing at the alpha, pressing all the buttons that were sure to set him off. He knew that Derek was just as stubborn as he was. That was why they had so often butt heads before and why they were always going to continue doing so. Especially when it came to such serious matters as this where Scott wasn’t going to back down.

But a part of him wanted to. A part of him longed to wipe away any fear that Derek had of losing him because of all of this. Because he knew that had to be terrifying. He knew that feeling so well because he felt it too.

“And, what, you think I can handle losing you? That the pack can handle losing you? They need you around, Derek, and that’s why this is no laughing matter. Because we both know that they are going to either take you alive or dead unless we can bring them down. And if you trust me like you claim, you’ll trust that I can take care of myself! That I know what I’m doing! You’d trust that I could help you in this. Because if you just see me as a risk, there’s no point in us being together. You have to accept that risk when you decide to care about someone, Derek. It’s just how it works.”

Derek’s jaw tensed and he moved past Scott, trying to avoid saying something he would regret. He pushed in a chair to the dining table and stood still, his hands curled tightly around it. There was no getting around this argument, he knew that. But he’d been hoping Scott would at least forget about it, or push it to the back of his mind. 

“You are not a risk. You’re my only weakness, and if they find out about that, they’ll kill you,” he said, his voice low and pained. He hated admitting it, but if its what it took to make Scott see that this was no place for him to be in, he would do it again, and again. “This isn’t about trusting you. Its about keeping you safe, which is the same thing I’d do for Erica and Isaac." 

He turned to face Scott again, his face defeated and etched with pain. "I already lost my family to one psycho. Don’t make me lose you too,” he managed softly. “Please stay out of this.”

Scott breathed deeply through his nose as he watched Derek move, not following after him. Distance. He could feel it, both physically and metaphorically. Scott didn’t want to be held at an arm’s length just because Derek was scared. Being afraid of losing those close to you was something that everyone felt. But that was all the more reason to keep them close, to let them in, because no one could know what happened tomorrow. Not Scott, not Derek, no one. 

“Then let me be a strength instead,” Scott said gently, walking to the other side of the table and placing his arms across the top of a chair, leaning into it. “These people are smart, Derek, and they’re going to know who you are close to. Erica, Isaac, Boyd, me, they’re going to know all of it, and instead of keeping me out of the loop, letting me in on everything will help. Help me know what to expect, have a better idea what to do if I ever have to face these people.”

He pursed his lip, bottom lip rolling into his moth as he bit down on it, the pain that was so clearly on Derek’s face tugging at his heart. Because he didn’t want to be the reason that look ever crossed Derek’s face again. He didn’t want to be the reason why he had more pain than he already did…“You’re not going to lose me.” Scott knew he couldn’t guarantee that, but he said it anyway. “But..I’m sorry, I can’t stay out of this. I just can’t. Don’t ask me to. I’m not backing down on this, Derek. So take it or leave it. Either you let me in, let me know what’s going on, or you keep me an arm’s length like you are now when all that’s going to do is create tension between us, strain that isn’t necessary…”

Derek knew he was defeated. Scott was right, and even though he hated involving him, the more he knew, the better. He dropped his gaze and pressed his lips together tightly, sighing as he looked up again. 

“There are four of them,” he started with a strained voice. “They’re extremely powerful, much stronger than any of us combined, and when they catch wind of a new alpha, they find them and recruit them. If the alpha refuses, they….they murder their pack, and then eventually, the alpha. They’re already here, in town. I don’t know where but they’re waiting for something. That’s…that’s all I know.”

He met Scott’s eyes then turned away, shaking his head. He knew he shouldn’t have, for his own sanity’s sake, but he couldn’t argue with the truth. If Scott knew what he was dealing with, maybe he’d know enough to stay away from them, and not instigate a fight.

Scott swallowed thickly, not having expected to win out in this argument. He knew that what he was saying made sense, had conviction in it, but he knew how stubborn Derek was. His shoulders sagged in relief, letting out the breath he hadn’t known that he had been holding when Derek finally conceded and started to relay the information to him. 

He listened, placing a hand over his mouth as he realized just how royally screwed they appeared to be. Four alphas - each stronger than all of them on their own. What kind of chance did they have? But, also, what kind of choice? They had to find a way to fight against them, for all of their sakes, but especially Derek’s. He quietly walked up to Derek, standing behind him and resting his head onto the space between his shoulderblades. 

“We’ll find a way,” he murmured softly. “I don’t know how, but we will. We’ve been in tight spots before and managed to find a way to make it through. This will be no different. We have to believe that. We’re not going to let them take you, and you know that. But we’re also not going to let their strength scare us, we can’t. Just because someone is more powerful doesn’t mean that they are going to win. Not if we strategize find their weaknesses, something…we’ll figure it out, all of us, together, but we have no time to waste. Maybe - maybe we should call up the others now, let them know what’s going on too? Give them a heads up?”

Derek turned when he heard Scott approach, wrapping his arms around the other tightly. How could one boy make his entire life make sense again? It was strange and foreign, and sometimes he wanted to run away from it, but he was starting to get used to it. The feeling of having someone he could be himself around, that he didn’t feel the need to intimidate. 

He listened to Scott’s words intently, staying quiet and not responding. He didn’t know what to say. He’d heard horror stories of the alpha pack when he was a child, but never actually had to face the reality of it. And now that it was staring him in the face, he had no idea what to do. He tried to trust Peter, but that was hard considering Peter only cared about himself. He did trust Scott, but sometimes he thought the kid was too optimistic for his own good. 

“Yeah. Yeah we should. I’ll call Peter and see if he can come over. Can you call Isaac? I doubt he’d answer my call, I hardly ever call him.”

Scott gripped Derek back just as tightly, easing into his hold before he jerked a nod. “Yeah, I’ll go do that. And I’ll call up Stiles too since he’d be sore if I didn’t keep him in the loop and we all met up without him.” Breaking Derek’s hold, he stepped back as he reached into his pocket, heading into the living room to make the calls. Just as he whipped out his phone, however, he was yanked by the arm, his phone falling to the ground with a thud, a hand moving to cover his mouth. 

His eyes flicked frantically to the side, his voice muffled as he took in the sight of two identical men, one who had a grip hold on him that he couldn’t shake no matter how hard he tried to break free. The one that wasn’t holding into him grinned stealthily at Scott, placing a finger over his lips before Scott was dragged to the middle of the room. 

Trying not to panic, Scott looked around him, his arms flailing about, claws extending uselessly at his sides. “Uh uh uh,” one of the men mumbled, their own claws dancing along Scott’s throat lightly. Scott’s breath hitched. “Hey, Derek,” the other called out. “I think that the three of us need to have a little talk…”

Fuck. Scott clenched his eyes shut, his heart beating erratically, either side of his arms being held onto, locking him into a choke hold.

Derek nodded and looked after Scott, turning away to dial Peter’s number. He heard a sound and glanced in the direction of the living room, calling out Scott’s name. What he heard sent chills down his spine, and terror took over his body as he dropped his phone and moved into the living room. 

The sheer panic that went through him was nothing compared to the anger he felt, wanting to rip both of their heads off and burn them alive. His chest heaved and his eyes flashed red, glaring at the two and then looking over Scott to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“Let him go,” he growled. “He has nothing to do with this.”

“Now, Derek, is that any way to greet your guests?” One of the alphas tutted at Derek. Scott wanted to bash the man’s face and he jerked in the other’s hold only to be gripped even tighter. The hand that was on his mouth fell from it and he let out a growl of his own because like hell was he just going to be made into a victim. He was not collateral and he had just got done telling Derek that this was okay, that he could be involved in this, just for this to turn around and happen.

Fate was certainly fucking with him. With a rusty, pointy knife. 

“He has everything to do with this,” the alpha continued. “He’s one of yours, isn’t he?” Scott felt a claw running along his cheekbone and he flashed his own yellow eyes towards the man. “He’s pretty. It would be such a shame to have to ruin such a pretty face just because you decided you didn’t want to cooperate, wouldn’t it? You know why we’re here, Derek. You know what you have to do to make this end before it gets a little…bloody.” Then a claw was digging into the skin of his face and Scott let out a harsh shout as he squirmed, digging his legs into the carpet as he tried to break away. 

Blood dripped from his cheek, dribbling down his chin and onto the floor. 

“Don’t,” Scott said harshly. “Don’t, Derek.” He pleaded with the older man with his eyes. Because Derek couldn’t give in to these men, let them get their way. If only Scott could just…he yanked his arm up, not wanting to concede defeat. “He’s certainly a feisty one…” the one who gripped onto him said before he placed a hand at Scott’s shoulder, pulling at his harm and pushing at the tendon’s of Scott’s shoulder, tearing at them. There was a loud popping sound and Scott bit harshly down at his lip, screaming out as his shoulder was popped out of its socket.

Derek’s fists clenched and he started to move into a position to attack, until he saw the knife. If he even flinched the wrong way, they would take Scott’s life without a thought. Tears sprang to his eyes when he heard Scott’s cry, gritting his teeth together painfully. 

“He…he isn’t one of mine. Kill him, it makes no difference to me,” he managed, keeping his eyes on Scott’s, praying the other knew it was just a ruse. 

The moment he heard the popping sound, his heart clenched, and he had to force himself to stay put, his own claws digging into his hands in an effort to stay put. That would be nothing compared to what would happen to him if he attacked, and watching Scott die wasn’t on his agenda. Ever. 

“You’re going after the wrong wolf. He’s not even in my pack,” he said with a growl, tearing his eyes away from Scott painfully. He hid the pain well, praying that they weren’t there to kill Scott, and would at least give him time to figure out some way to save all of their lives.

Scott clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to breathe through the pain that was radiating in his shoulder. It would heal, he knew it would, but the process was a bitch. Okay, so trying to escape - not a good idea. He locked his eyes with Derek’s, nodding mutely, knowing that Derek was trying to throw the alphas off, but also know that it stood no chance of actually working. It was like Derek said: they had been watching. Trying to convince them that Scott meant nothing to him wasn’t going to work.

“He’s not? Sure spends a lot of time with you for not being in your pack,” one of the men commented. “And he means nothing to you? Are you sure? So you won’t mind if we have some fun with him then?” A finger ran along his throat, making him shiver, as the claw dug along the skin, right under his jugular. He choked out a breath. 

“We could really do this all day if you wanted, Derek. But you never addressed my comments. You do know why we’re here, don’t you? Of course you do. Your uncle has been following us, trying to get a step ahead of us. As if that could ever really work. Resisting us is futile, and I have a feeling that you know that. So why don’t you come peacefully, and we can let your little friend here go?” The alpha jerked a nod towards Scott.

“Or we can do this the hard way. But ultimately it ends the same. You’re an alpha, Derek. You know this is all about power. Don’t you want more power? Isn’t that why you turned those teenagers, because you knew it would give you more power? Join us and you’ll have all the power you want. Or don’t join us and you won’t have any power at all.”

The wolf inside him wanted to agree, to go for the sake of his pack and for Scott. But his own conscience wouldn’t let him, knowing they wouldn’t stand a chance anyway. He held back a whimper, halting the tears in his throat before they had a chance to take over his features. 

“/No/,” he forced out. He wasn’t going to let them take over his life. If he gave them even a small inch with him, they would take everything he loved, and he wasn’t letting that happen again. “I don’t want your power, or your help. And if you hurt that kid right there, I’ll hunt every single one of you down and tear your throats out myself. Now I’m going to repeat myself once, and only once. Let. Him. Go.”

It was as if Scott could feel Derek’s inner struggle and Scott just wanted to shout out to him not to listen to either of these alphas, to not give them what they wanted, but he couldn’t lie to himself. He didn’t say those things because he was afraid it would spur the men on, and the claws that were far too close to his face were warning signs to him that any false move and he could be made into mince meat. His throat was burning, stinging, and not healing like he thought it should be. Scott was scared, petrified even, but he had to put his faith in Derek.

“Now /there’s/ the spark that we’ve been waiting for,” the werewolf who stilled gripped onto Scott’s arm commented. “Get mad, Derek, get angry. Try to defy us, that’s what we want. Because either you’ll see how foolish you are in denying us and join us, in the end, or you’ll do just as you say. Hunt us down. We want you to. Come and find us, if you dare. You know you don’t stand a chance. You’re an alpha, one of us. We would so hate to see your potential ruined.” And then Scott was being let go, but he couldn’t move fast enough as claws dug into his back, ripping down a trail as he was also attacked at his sides, claws from the other digging into his ribcage. Scott was pushed to the ground, then, as the alphas hovered over him.

“Everyone wants power, Derek. Come find us when you come to your senses. Or let us continue to find you. Let today be a warning. Next time we won’t be so lenient.” Then the two men were making their way casually out the front door, leaving the door ajar as if daring Derek to come after them.

Scott’s cries ripped through him, and he didn’t even think twice before he was falling to the ground next to the omega, tears stinging his eyes. He didn’t care about anything else at the moment, and his entire world was standing still. He scooped the other up in his arms, looking over his wounds with pained eyes, his chest heaving with unshed tears. He was damn close to breaking, watching Scott’s blood stain the floor and the other’s eyes glaze over.

“Fuck Scott, stay awake, you need to stay awake for me. I’m gonna get you some help baby, just stay awake.” He didn’t even care what he was saying, grabbing for Scott’s phone as he punched in Deaton’s number. The vet was surprised to hear Derek on the other end, but as soon as the alpha said Scott was hurt, Deaton was quick to agree and tell them to rush over. 

He was afraid to move Scott, unsure of the extent of the damage, and the whimpers spilling from the other made the tears finally spill over, and his heart seized, making him squeeze his eyes shut as he rested his forehead against Scott’s. 

“Please, please just stay awake,” he whispered. “I have to lift you, just hold on Scott.” He pulled away slowly and placed his arms where he knew they wouldn’t pull at the wounds, and slowly stood, tucking the omega gently in his arms. He knew he could run faster than his car could drive, so he moved out the door, shutting it behind him as he took off for the vet’s hospital, keeping Scott close to his chest.

Blood. It was spilling out of Scott in spades, pooling onto the carpet. Scott’s head was swimming, tucked headfirst into the carpet until he could muster up the strength to lull it to the side. His eyes were glazed over, alight with pain as he swallowed. He stung all over, his back and stomach feeling as if they were on fire and he waited to feel that tell-tale stitching that came with rapid healing, but it never came. Instead he was taken over by the pain that was spazzing throughout his body, whimpering low.

“D..” Scott managed weakly, only getting out the syllable as Derek took him into his arms, staring up at him with bulging eyes that couldn’t manage to focus. He could hear the words spilling from Derek’s mouth, but they were muffled in Scott’s ears as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He was fighting to stay awake by sheer willpower and stubbornness, when all he wanted to do was give in, slip into the darkness, let it claim him so he wouldn’t have to feel the pain.

He knew that he had to stay awake in order to avoid any more damage. Or because if he did, he might not wake up. But he just kept bleeding and he needed it to stop. He was feeling light-headed, woozy from the blood loss. The only thing he could register were the tears that fell on his face, and his mouth fell open in surprise. Derek was…Derek was crying.

Scott must look like hell, be in a worse shape than he could even think. He couldn’t stop the pained cry from breaking from his lips when he was lifted up, the move jostling his wounds as he could feel the tearing of the skin. They were going to Deaton, right? Scott thought he had registered that name being said as he was carried through the streets, tucking his head onto Derek’s chest. 

He was…he was going to be fine, wasn’t he? He clenched his hands weakly into the material of Derek’s shirt.

Derek ran as fast as his legs could carry him, tears spilling without abandon. He had to fix this, Scott couldn’t die. Deaton would fix him. He always did, and he always could. This…this couldn’t be any different. He swallowed thickly when he finally reached the hospital, kicking at the door with his foot and gave a desperate look to Deaton when the other man came into view. There wasn’t time to explain anything, especially not how they got into this situation or why Derek was so upset, he just wanted Scott to be okay. 

“H-he um, he was attacked by another pack in town, alphas, I don’t know how deep they are but he lost alot of blood,” he rambled, panting harshly. “You can help him right, you can save him? He…he won’t stay awake for me, but he’s still breathing, just barely.”

Deaton nodded and rested a hand on Derek’s shoulder, urging him to calm down. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him. Wounds from an alpha are still able to heal, they just need a little push." 

Derek nodded slowly and gently laid Scott down on the table, brushing hair away from his face. He disregarded Deaton’s looks, not caring at the moment who knew about them, his concern focused on Scott. "You’re going to fine,” he said softly.

Deaton. They were at the clinic. Scott could smell the antiseptics and the dander and the animals. Deaton would be able to find a way to help him. He was going to be fine. Scott wasn’t all too worried, really. Didn’t have it in him to be. All he could focus on was the pain that was addling his brain, fogging up his thoughts. He couldn’t think, just feel. And he wanted it to stop. He couldn’t focus on anything that was being said and he didn’t care to try, his eyes falling closed as he tried to at least focus on his breathing, try to remember that he needed to do that in order to live. His nostrils flared, spasms of pain shaking his body as he shook. 

When he was set down on the table, he fluttered his eyes open to stare into the bright light as Deaton hovered above him, taking a scope of his injuries. The vet placed a hand gingerly on Scott’s side and he yelped out in pain. “Ngh,” he murmured out, turning into the direction of Derek as he smiled weakly through the pain, managing a nod. Of course he was going to be fine. Of course he was. He was going to heal. It just…looked pretty gruesome right now, that was all.

He heard Deaton move and the clattering of medical utensils until Deaton muttered out to Scott. “Now, this might sting a bit…” And Scott was about to open his mouth in protest, not sure what it was that Deaton held in his hand, probably something freaky and mysterious, until a cool liquid gel was placed first onto his ribs and he yelped.

It didn’t help that his back was being pressed into the metal table and the scratches there were being further irritated. He started to squirm in place, thrash about, unable to keep still. He needed to do something, anything that would have him stop focusing on the sharp stabs of pain. He just wanted it to /stop./

Derek could feel Scott growing restless, the pain starting to kick in more as he grew more conscious. He rested a hand on the others cheek and pulled his gaze towards him, meeting his omega’s eyes as he nodded towards Deaton to continue. 

“Scott, I need you to relax okay? Stay focused on me, look at me. Tell me what you did today, before you came to see me. Tell me anything, just don’t focus on the pain.”

He wished he could take it away more than anything, then realized, he could. Trying to remain coy so Scott wouldn’t realize it, he reached down and rested a hand against Scott’s chest, black veins inching up his arm as he tried to drain some of the pain away, keeping his eyes on Scott. “Talk to me Scott, tell me something.”

Deaton grabbed onto Scott’s ankles when he began to thrash about and Scott willed himself to still. He gulped thickly, turning to Derek as he was forced to, eyes shining over, pupils dilating before they started to focus and his vision beginning to clear. Relax - relax. Scott tried the breathing exercises he had learned to use during his asthma flare ups, when he needed to remain calm and not panic until the attack was over, breathing through his nose. 

“I…” Scott didn’t know what to say, where to start. “Hurts,” he gritted out. Deaton was continuing to smooth along some kind of weird, terrible smelling balm onto his skin, onto his ribs and he then flicked his gaze to Derek’s arm, gasping out when he realized what he was doing. Derek was trying so hard. Deaton was doing the best he could.

The least Scott could do was talk. “Just. Just t-thought about m-maybe starting to take more hours at work. Here. I…was thinking about - about saving up for a car. So I - I don’t have to ride th-that stupid bike around all the time anymore…b-but don’t know if I could save up ‘nough,” he slurred out. “Prefer just - just giving my checks to my mom…to help out.”

Derek ran his free hand along Scott’s cheek, nodding slowly as the pain slowly ebbed into his own body, and he gritted his teeth to shove it away. He could take it, he was an alpha. Scott wasn’t made for this kind of pain. Light tears still spilled down his cheeks, and he was still worried to death that the omega’s wounds were too deep, but he tried not to focus on it.

“We can work on that when we get you healed, I’ll help you, maybe we could talk to someone about getting you a cheap car. We’ll work on it. And as soon as you get out of here, I’m going to make you a big dinner, whatever you want, just me and you. And we’ll lay on the floor and watch movies, or whatever it is teenagers do these days with the people they’re with. I promise you that, I promised you normal and I’m going to give you that. We’ll even go on a trip somewhere, wherever you want to go.”

He was trying his hardest to keep Scott distracted, to take away as much pain as possible until Deaton could stitch him up. He ignored the looks from Deaton, not quite ready to explain things yet, even though he knew he would have to before they left.

“St'p crying,” Scott slurred, weakly lifting up his hand to brush his fingers underneath Derek’s eyelids before he dropped it back down. He had never seen Derek cry before and it wasn’t exactly an experience that he was wanting to repeat any time soon. It hurt him too much to see it. Especially when he didn’t know how to make Derek stop. Because he was the cause for the tears. And he saw a needle out of the corner of his eye - and he was going to do whatever it took to not pay attention to that.

“You - you think we could? M-maybe…know - know my neighbor, this - this old geezer, he’s selling th-this clunker of a car, real old thing, but it still runs…might be able to get it cheap. F-fix it up. Don’t - don’t know much 'bout cars though. My - my dad was always s'posed to teach me, but the asshole never got 'round to it before he bailed.” And remembering /that/ pain, the emotional pain, it helped when the needle was stuck into his skin as he felt it kneading g his way along his stomach. “T-trip would be nice though, or movies. I like movies. Maybe - maybe some action flicks or something.” He clenched his eyes shut, seeing white as his skin was forced back together. 

He reached out, flapping his arm around until he could grab at Derek’s shoulder, squeezing. “M-maybe we could go to San Diego? Never - never been there before. Heard that there’s a lot to see though.” He hissed and arched his back as Deaton continued to work, trying to hold back a howl. Just…just a little bit more. But, fuck, there was still his back…

Derek forced a smile and nodded, moving his hand down to where Deaton started to work, forcing the pain into his own body again. He didn’t want Scott to feel anything, or at least not as much, and tried to keep his focus on him. 

“I’ll teach you some things, I know alot about cars. I’ll show you how to make it run and everything, and we’ll do it together. We’ll do whatever you want, I promise. We can do both, movies and a trip. We’ll drive up to San Diego for a weekend, and see the beach and everything, and we won’t have to hide from anyone. Just me and you, I promise.”

He made a mental note to keep his promises, and to look into a trip for the two of them. It wouldn’t be a half bad idea, getting away from the judgmental town, and getting to go out in public together without the fear of getting caught. But that could wait, at least for now. He helped Deaton sit Scott upright, and held the omega against his chest, stroking his hair gently as he kissed his head. “He’s almost done, just a little more,” he whispered gently.

Yeah. That’s what Scott’s father had said too, but Scott managed a nod. Derek was going to keep his promises though. Scott didn’t have to worry about that. Even if he knew that Derek was offering it as a distraction to what was going on. “That…that sounds nice,” he gritted out. “I know shit about cars. M-might bust the tr-transmission or something. I - I’m not even really sure what that even is,” he admitted lamely, talking just for the sake of doing it. “And - and San Diego has more than a beach. We - we can make a whole itinerary of stuff we can do. Just….just the two of us.” He liked the sound of it, being able to be out in the light of day with Derek where they wouldn’t be forced to keep their distance.

Scott lulled his head onto Derek’s shoulder when he was pushed into an upright position, muttering nonsensical babble into Derek’s shirt. “M'kay. Just bit more then.” He gripped tightly onto the material of Derek’s shirt when Deaton began to stitch up his back, letting out little whines of pain from the back of his throat. “Gonna…get those fucking bastards.” They weren’t going to get away with this. Or the threats that they made to Derek.

After a few more minutes subsided, Deaton announced that he was finished and Scott muttered out, “Thank God. T-that was brutal, doc.” before he winced when he tried to move. “T-that’ll heal, though, right? Why - why didn’t it heal before?” Scott didn’t get it. His wounds always worked faster than that. In fact, the stitches still even stung, his body fighting the stitching, uncomfortable. He rubbed at his eyes, exhausted. He just wanted to get out of there, maybe curl up somewhere. Could he sleep sitting up? Not like he could lay on his back…or his stomach. How was he going to hide this from his mom? Scott groaned. He didn’t want to deal with any of this.

Derek glanced back when Deaton said he was done, looking over the stitches carefully to make sure each one was perfectly in place. He gave a nod in thanks to Deaton and then looked back to Scott. “The last thing you’re going to worry about right now is getting back at them. We’ll worry about that later. Right now you need to focus on healing.”

Deaton started putting away his tools and looked at Derek, then at Scott. “A wound from an alpha, especially one with that much power, won’t heal so quickly. They will. But it may be overnight. You should be fine by morning." 

Derek nodded again and thanked him. "We’d…appreciate it if you kept it to yourself. Please,” he asked, his expression pleading and sincere.

The vet nodded reluctantly, giving Scott a knowing look. “I saw that coming you know,” he said with a small wink, taking his supplies to put them away.

Derek felt a blush rise on his cheeks, and rolled his eyes to shrug away the feeling. “You can stay at my place for the night, so your wounds can heal and I can keep an eye on you.” He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Scott’s, pulling away quickly when Deaton returned. “I told you this was going to happen, stubborn ass.”

“’m gonna do what I want,” Scott huffed out, crossing his arms before he decided that was a very, very bad idea, flinching harshly. Jostling his wounds by moving his arms - bad idea. “How does someone focus on healing anyway? Not like I can just think myself healed and, poof, it happens.” And Scott wasn’t going to let this slow him down. He wanted to get back at those alphas, though he knew that they needed to be smart about it. He just wanted to get to them before they could get to Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Stiles. Anyone. 

He looked to Deaton at the explanation, nodding. “That…makes sense, I guess. But it’ll just be an overnight thing then? That’s not so bad.” He shrugged it off, rolling his shoulders carefully. A night of pain was nothing compared to what it could have been if he was a human. Those kind of slashes could have killed him. But it hadn’t meant to kill. It had simply been meant to warn.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion to Derek’s request. Why wouldn’t he want to tell anyone about what happened? Not like Deaton was likely to tell, but they needed to at least tell Derek’s pack and - oh. Now Scott got it, biting down on his lip. He hadn’t even realized what they had just made so obvious.

“Um, er…” Scott sputtered, face flushing at Deaton’s comment. “Really? You…um.” Had it been that obvious? Scott hadn’t thought so since even Derek and Scott had been so oblivious to it themselves. Now how the hell was he meant to face his boss? Wanting to cover his face, he leaned toward Derek slightly.

“Stay at your place? That’s doable…just need to get ahold of my mom then. He pressed into the kiss he was given before he rolled his eyes. "So what? I’m still in one piece. If they wanted to really kill me, they would have. It’s like I already said. You’re their target, not any of us. Now come on, let’s go.” He tugged at Derek’s arm. “I’m sure Dr. Deaton has other patients to get back to.”

Derek nodded and thanked Deaton again, reaching out to help Scott down from the table. He suddenly wished he’d decided to drive, knowing they were going to have to walk back. He chewed lightly on his lip and gestured to a chair in the waiting room, helping Scott into it carefully.

“I’m gonna go get my car, because you’re in no shape to run. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Try not to get yourself killed,” he ordered, only half teasing. He leaned in and placed a light kiss to Scott’s lips before he pulled away and stepped outside, half shifting as he took off towards his new house. It only took a minute or so to get there, and once he’d grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter, he was back outside and in the car, headed towards Deatons. He knew this was far from over, and he was scared to death. For his pack, and for Scott. He’d seen what they could do first hand now, and the fear only grew with every passing moment. But for now, he wanted to focus on taking care of Scott, especially since he knew he still had to explain to the pack.

“I’m not an invalid, you know. I can still walk just fine,” Scott protested, even though he leaned into the kiss, stubborn before he huffed and leaned into the chair. Only to scoot closer to the edge once it stung his back. This was annoying, having wounds on both his stomach and his back. It was like he couldn’t do anything. He waited impatiently for Derek to get back, wanting to itch at the stitches that were at his ribs already, but knowing that would only slow down the healing process. 

He wasn’t going to get himself killed. He just…always seemed to be the one to get in bad situations. Not exactly his fault. He hadn’t been planning nor expecting this to happen. He just hoped that Derek wouldn’t feel guilty about it…he seemed okay with everything so far and Scott hoped that could continue. He rubbed at the sockets of his eyes before he rubbed at his shoulder also, as if he could still feel the bone popping out of place. They had been able to manhandle him so easily, as if he was nothing. He had no idea how they were going to be able to put up a fight against these guys. But he knew they had to try. He whipped out his phone to send his mother a text that he wouldn’t be in tonight. Again. She was going to start getting really suspicious if this kept up. He tilted his head back with a heavy sigh.

It took only a couple of minutes to get back to Deaton’s, pulling in with a soft crunch of gravel beneath the tires. He got out and stepped back into the office, helping Scott to his feet gently. He knew the omega hated being helped, but at the moment, he didn’t need to be straining himself, especially with the stitches still helping him heal.

“Did you text your mom? The couch I’ve got has a pull out bed, and I got some sheets and stuff earlier today. I’ll uh, worrying about cleaning up the living room tomorrow. I can just cut out the carpet and put in new pieces.” He managed to avoid helping Scott into the car, trying not to overdo it, and shut the door behind him, moving over to the drivers seat. It was silent for a few moments, and he tried to keep himself from babying Scott, forcing himself to talk about something else. “I meant what I said you know, about taking you somewhere. And movies, and the car. I was trying to keep your mind off the pain, but I wouldn’t say anything I don’t mean. I want to do those things with you.”

Scott let himself be helped onto his feet, not quite to the point where he was going to push away any help that was offered to him. He nodded. “Yeah, I told her I wasn’t going to be home tonight. She didn’t give me a response though since I know she’s at work. Going to have to stop for awhile, though, probably…I don’t want her to get too suspicious.” If there was one opinion that Scott worried about most in all of this, it was his mother’s. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. Now wasn’t the time to think about that.

“The pull out bed should be fine. As for the living room…sorry.” He kicked at a rock outside in the gravel, staring down at his feet. “That…isn’t going to look pretty until you get it replaced. And here you just got the house too…and already its first memory has to be unpleasant.” Once he was inside the car, he reached over to run a hand over Derek’s arm. “I’ll make that up to you, okay? Let me make that poor memory up to you?” He knew he could find a way to do that, somehow. He wanted the memories in that house to be happy…He smiled gently. “Really? You don’t have to. I mean, I want to, too, but I know it’s not like we can just ditch everything for a few days and run to San Diego. the pack needs you here, especially now more than ever.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked at Scott. “Scott…that wasn’t exactly our first memory in that house,” he said with a small laugh, referring to their…claiming, of the upstairs bedroom. “But if you’re offering, I’d much prefer alot of good memories anyway. You need to get well first though. Then you can do all the making up to me you want. I wouldn’t mind seeing what you can do on top,” he continued with a teasing grin. He pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, turning to face Scott.

He had a few ideas of how to get rid of the alpha pack, one of which involving Peter. “They won’t attack again so soon. And a weekend away would do us some good, especially if it means we can just be together and not worry for a little while. Its only a couple of hours away anyway. I’ll…I’ll figure something out. For you, I want to do this for you, and I can easily afford it.” He didn’t want to think about the alpha pack right now, too worried about his pack, and Scott’s entire life being thrown into the mix.

Scott flushed, heat rising to his face in a rush. “I meant since you had owned the place…” Though at least they did have that memory to hang onto…Scott shook his head. He totally couldn’t let his head go there right now. “But, yeah, we need a lot more of those kind of memories. More…pleasant ones.” He grinned coyly. “I think I could probably show you a thing or two…” Even if he wasn’t sure that he could. Confidence was key in that sort of thing, right? “And don’t forget we still have to get to that counter top. You never got your snack.” He scratched at his cheek, a bit sheepish.

Crawling his way out of the car, he looked to Derek. “Can you be sure of that though, absolutely certain? I don’t think I’m going to be comfortable with a weekend away until we’re sure that these people are gone and can’t hurt anyone while we have our backs turned or have our feet buried in the sand at the beach. Just - hey.” He reached to grab onto Derek’s arm. “Don’t worry about it, okay? You don’t have to do any more for me than you already do. Your worries should be on your pack before anything right now. They have to come first and of course I understand that fact.”

Derek chuckled again and stepped out of the car, making sure Scott was out before he locked the doors and made his way over to the other side, helping the omega out carefully. He ignored Scott’s protests and helped him inside, avoiding the living room until he could at least remove the carpet. He set Scott down in a chair and grabbed a box cutter, moving into the living room to pull up the pieces of carpet soaked with blood. It only took a few minutes, and once the pieces were in the garbage, he helped Scott into the living room, pulling the cushions off the couch and the bed out.

“Scott…I can take care of this, and you and my pack are my main concern. They know that I care for you now, that means they might come after you again. There is no, who’s more important. You’re all important to me, and I’m going to work my ass off to make sure they don’t come after us again. I want to do this for you. I can handle it, and besides, without me here, they’re in less danger anyway.” Once he’d gotten the sheets spread out on the bed, he sat down on the edge, kicking his shoes off and moving to one side, patting the spot beside him.

Gulping at the sight of all the blood on the carpet once he and Derek went inside of the house, thankful that the older man want ahead and got rid of all of the patches of it. He really didn’t want the reminder of what had happened, how powerless he had been left feeling in that hold of the alpha. There had been nothing he could do to defend himself and he hated that more than anything. He didn’t want to be so weak if they were to run into them again, which he was sure that they would. He needed to get stronger, somehow. But he knew he had to do it on his own. If he wanted to be an omega, he needed to prove he could manage on his own. Scott felt rather useless as he was left to only watch at Derek got their make-shift bed together for the night. “You don’t have to do it alone. I thought we’ve gone over that.”

He shucked off his shoes as he climbed into the bed and sat next to Derek. “I know you think you can handle it on your own, but I want to help you and I know the pack will too. We want to protect you just as much as you want to protect us. And, honesty, you gone leaves them vulnerable. We know that the alpha pack is going to be watching our every move now. We can’t be too careful in this as we go forward. They’re smart, and somehow have already managed to figure out more than we would want them to in this situation. The next time they come after us, I want us to be more ready for them.”

Derek sighed, resting one hand gingerly on Scott’s lower back, avoiding any stitches. “Scott…I know that okay? I’m going to let you help, and the pack. But I have a plan. That might keep us from getting hurt, any of us. They want an alpha, it doesn’t have to be me. Which…is where Peter is going to come in. Just trust me…please? You asked me to trust you, now I need you to trust me. Peter is taking care of it, we just need to wait it out.”

He sat up and pulled Scott’s face to his, resting a hand on the others cheek. “Please trust me? I want to do this for you, and it might help us ease into telling the pack and Stiles. They won’t come after anyone else if I ask them for some time, just until Peter can get what he needs to, done.”

“Peter?” Scott questioned, knitting his eyebrows together. That didn’t make sense. Peter wasn’t….wasn’t the person that they were after, they had made that clear. They wanted Derek, but Scott simply nodded. “Okay, I trust you. If…if you say that Peter’ll find a way to fix this or whatever, I’ll believe you.” He wasn’t going to huff and puff this time about not being let into the whole plan. Maybe in this case it was better that he didn’t know. Just this once. Until everything came to head or fell apart. He would just have to hope for the former. “Waiting…I think I can manage that.” Even if he was usually crap at it. He had tried to be patient, before, with a lot of things, but it never panned out well for him. 

He tilted his head against Derek’s, sighing against his lips. “If you really want to do this and trust nothing bad will happen, then we can go. But I just…I just want everyone to be safe, that’s all.” He placed a hand of his own on the side of Derek’s head, running it along the side, closing his eyes. “I just want this all to be over already so we can find some peace. I hate that we have to spend all of our time worrying like this. This entire day we’ve had to devote to the alpha pack….and I hate it. I want normal. I know we can’t have it, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting it.”

Derek held Scott’s gaze, nodding in response. “Scott, I’m going to give you some semblance of normal, I promise you that. I promised you normal, because that’s what I want too. I want to be happy with you, and my pack. And we will. We just need a little time, and things will be over with the alpha pack, and we’ll be all right. This…going to San Diego. Its my attempt at normal, and I’m going to make it as human and normal as possible. We’ll go out for dinner, go to the beach, see the sights. We’ll be complete tourists, and the only thing people will know us as are boyfriends. Not the alpha, or omega. Just us. Okay? Can you let me do that for you? I’ll let you pick all the places we go, as long as we get to stay in for a night or two and you let me fully appreciate this gorgeous body when its healed,” he teased lightly. He knew normal was a far fetched life for them, but in a place where no one knew them, they could at least have it for a weekend. They could hold hands in public, and he could kiss Scott whenever he wanted, without worrying. It was a nice thought, one that he actually looked forward to.

“Everyone will be safe, and this will be something just for us. And I promise nothing will happen.”

Scott’s smile grew slowly as Derek spoke until it threatened to take over his entire face. “That sounds so perfect, you have no idea. You can pick out places we go to too, I don’t want it to be a trip that I dictate entirely. But to be somewhere where we don’t have to worry about all of the scrutiny that we’d have here or have to think too much about things that are connected to the supernatural - I want that. Even if it’s just for a weekend. We can just…do whatever we want without having a care in the world and I want that so that we can better appreciate what we have.” He kissed along Derek’s hairline. “And, trust me, by the time I’m healed, I’m going to be ready to pounce you. Who knows, I may not even be able to wait until we get into the hotel. The backseat of your Camaro might look like a good place to me. Out on the open road, just the two of us. With no one to hear us except for the birds. It’s already sounding tempting.” This was all so surreal to him, planning a weekend trip away. “I’ll just have to come up with an excuse to my mom…” And that was always the kicker, wasn’t it?

Having to make excuses to hide, but he didn’t dwell on it but for a moment. He reached down to curl a hand around Derek’s. “How - how does this weekend even sound? I’m sure Deaton will give me time off…if…if you think that’s an okay time for it.”

Derek closed his eyes and grinned, loving the feeling of Scott’s lips against him. “Damn you’re already making it sound like the perfect trip. Car sex has always been on my top ten.” He laughed softly and instantly reacted to Scott’s hand, lacing their fingers together gently. “How about…you tell your mom that you’ll be training with me on Thursday, and you’re staying with Stiles until Monday? That way we can leave Thursday night and we won’t have to come back until Monday afternoon. I want as much time with you as possible. And then…we can work on better excuses for your mom. Even…even if I have to sit down and talk to her.”

He pulled Scott’s hand to his and kissed it gently. “That sounds perfect to me. I just want to be alone with you, no hiding. We can worry about everything else when we get back.”

“I’m your own personal sex genie, here to make all of your wishes come true,” Scott said playfully. squeezing at Derek’s hand. He thought about the excuse, nodding. “Alright. I think she could go for that. She always tends to not say much when I bring up anything werewolf-related anyway…” Scott wasn’t sure she had eased up to the whole idea quite yet. He had been trying to give her time on that. And space. Their relationship was already a bit strained because of it. Another reason why bringing up that he was actually going to be doing far more than 'training’ with Derek would just be…he wasn’t sure it was a good idea. “And…we can do that, if you want. Whatever you’re comfortable with. I’m a teenager. I’m meant to keep secrets from my mom.” He shrugged it off as if it was easy still to hide something from her that was so important to him.

Scott smiled. “I want the same. I just want us to be able to have some us time before we have to face everything else. Just some time to recoop a little before we can head headlong into all of this. So…we’re doing this then? Thursday? We’ll have to start booking everything in the morning.” After a night of well-deserved rest.

Derek nodded and pulled Scott tenderly in his arms, trying to help him find a position that would be comfortable for him. “I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. I do know how to use a computer,” he teased. He was going to make sure this was going to be an enjoyable time, for both of them. Because Scott was right. After this, they had alot to face, and there wouldn’t be another chance for them to be together like this. At least, not that many. 

“Just make a list of things you want to do, and I’ll book them.” He kissed Scott’s head gently, pulling a sheet up over them. “Get some rest, you need to heal.”

Scott squirmed a bit in Derek’s hold, laying down on his side so that neither his back nor his ribs were jostled. Lucky for him that the wound was on the other side so that he could still face Derek as they settled in. “Really? You do? You sure about that, caveman?” Scott said, leaning forward to peck Derek sweetly. “But, okay, I’ll leave our weekend in your oh-so capable hands then. Better make it good.” He winked at him before his eyes fluttered, drooping. It had been a long day. Sleep was going to be good to him tonight, or so he hoped. 

“Alright, alright, getting some sleep, healing. Tomorrow’s a new day, etcetera etcetera.” He cuddled further into the sheets with a loud yawn, leaning to kiss at Derek’s chin. “G'night, Derek,” he slurred out before closing his eyes, willing sleep to find him quickly.


End file.
